Santana's Crush TRADUCTION
by NineUp
Summary: Santana développe son premier béguin pour sa baby-sitter, Quinn Fabray. Comment se passent leurs retrouvailles 7 ans plus tard ?
1. Quinn vient faire du baby-sitting

Hey ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction Quinntana qui je l'espère, vous plaira !

Merci à Nayanna Rivergon qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic, bien entendu, elle possède tous les droits (et tous les mérites…) ^^

C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (aussi bien positifs que négatifs, j'veux m'améliorer :'D)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes car il est évident que j'en ai fait étant donné que je n'ai pas de beta (au passage petite annonce : si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez moi un message privé)

Nayanna Rivergon a déjà écrit une trentaine de chapitre donc ça va être à moi de taffer xD

Je publierai les chapitres dès que je l'aurai traduit (environ un par semaine, style le week-end ou quoi ^^')

Pour ceux qui ont jamais entendu ce mot, crush signifie un bégin en français (mais j'aime pas vraiment ce mot donc j'utilise surtout crush xD )

* * *

Santana Lopez avait seulement huit ans quand elle eut son vrai premier crush. Elle n'avait pas eu un béguin pour une célébrité ou un membre d'un boys band, non, son premier crush était Quinn Fabray, sa baby-sitter. Santana trouvait que Quinn était la plus belle personne qu'elle n'ait jamais vue hormis sa mère, et bien-sûr Cendrillon. Elle fut donc tout excitée quand ses parents lui dirent que Quinn allait venir la garder ce soir c'est pourquoi elle chercha dans son placard une tenue appropriée. Après avoir passé une heure à essayer de trouver une tenue convenable, elle se décida finalement pour une jupe noire avec un legging blanc à points noirs ainsi qu'un pull manche-longue blanc et noir, sachant que c'était l'ensemble préféré de Quinn. Elle allait s'asseoir dans sa chambre quand elle entendit sa mère l'appeler en bas des escaliers.

 **\- J'arrive Mama !** dit Santana tout en glissant sur la rampe de l'escalier.

Maribel arriva juste à temps pour attraper sa fille, **\- Mija, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de descendre les escaliers comme ça ? Tu aurais pu te faire mal.**

Santana lui fit un sourire embarrassé, **\- Désolé Mama, la prochaine fois je ferai attention. Quinn est arrivé ?**

Maribel secoua la tête, **\- Non, pas encore. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans le salon pour regarder les dessin-animés en attendant qu'elle arrive,** dit-elle calmement. Elle lui fit un sourire complice. Maribel savait très bien que sa fille avait plus qu'un petit coup de cœur pour la baby-sitter, elle trouvait ça adorable… Mais bien entendu, elle ne laisserait jamais Santana savoir qu'elle était au courant.

 **\- D'accord Mama** , dit Santana tout en se rendant dans le salon pour regarder Disney Channel.

Au moment où le générique de Kim Possible commença, la sonnette retentit. Santana sauta de sa chaise et se rua vers la porte, bousculant son père au passage.

 **\- Je vais ouvrir ! C'est sûrement Quinnie.** Elle vérifia une dernière fois ses cheveux puis ouvrit la porte. Comme elle l'avait prédit, Quinn se tenait juste devant.

 **\- Salut Munchkin ! Qu'est-ce que tes parents t'ont dit à propos d'ouvrir la porte sans savoir qui c'est ?** , la gronda-t-elle légèrement en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Santana fronça légèrement les sourcils **, - Ne pas ouvrir la porte aux inconnus** … Elle se recula, **Mais pour ma défense, Mama a dit que je pouvais.** Elle pointa sa mère qui se tenait debout.

La mère de Santana fit un clin d'œil à Quinn. Ils savaient que la seule fois où Santana ouvrait la porte sans demander était pour Quinn ou Judy. Même si Kurt et Mercedes venaient, ses parents souhaitaient toujours que Santana demande.

 **\- Santana, laisse rentrer Quinn, on veut lui parler aussi**. Retentit la voix de son père depuis la cuisine.

 **\- Désolé** **Papá** **. J'suis juste trop contente de la voir**. Elle se fit légèrement pousser par Quinn qui souhaitait entrer.

 **\- Merci d'avoir accepté de garder Santana ce soir, j'espère que tu n'as annulé aucun plan pour faire du baby-sitting. Judy doit être vraiment plus que ravie de te revoir** , dit Alberto à l'adolescente juste devant lui.

Quinn lui fit un petit sourire, **\- Je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir, en plus j'adore voir ma petite fille préférée.** Dit-elle en caressant la tête de Santana. Cette-dernière releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

 **\- Je finis de me préparer puis je vous laisse toutes les deux** , s'excusa Maribel en montant les escaliers suivie de son mari, laissant la baby-sitter et sa fille seules.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Tana ?** demanda l'adolescente en chatouillant la plus jeune.

Santana commença à rigoler de façon incontrôlable, elle était très chatouilleuse ce qui l'empêcha de parler. Quinn ne cessa pas pour autant, elle adorait entendre Santana rire, c'était à son sens l'un plus beau son du monde.

 **\- Quinni-ie, a-arrête steuplé !** , dit-elle haletante, **J'vais faire pipi dans ma culotte**. Phrase qui eut le mérite d'arrêter Quinn qui laissa Santana reprendre son souffle.

Une fois que Santana était enfin capable de respirer correctement, elle toucha Quinn en s'écriant - **C'est toi le loup !** , puis elle se mit à courir, Quinn sur ses talons.

Santana se cacha sous le bureau de son père car elle savait que Quinn n'oserait jamais pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle pouvait entendre cette dernière l'appeler à l'autre bout du couloir, sans pour autant qu'elle sorte de sa cachette.

 **\- Où peut être Santana ?** , Quinn se dirigea vers le petit placard et l'ouvrit, **Elle n'est pas là, peut-être que je devrais dire à ses parents qu'elle a disparu. Ils lui retireront surement tous ses jouets pour la peine** , dit-elle tout en sachant que Santana l'entendait.

Cette dernière sortit sa tête de sous le bureau pour s'assurer que Quinn était toujours là. Quand elle constata que le bureau était vide, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle entendit Quinn parler à ses parents.

 **\- Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. On a joué à cache-cache mais elle a disparu !**

 **\- Désolé Quinn, mais si tu n'arrives pas à la retrouver, nous avons plus besoin que tu fasses du baby-sitting.**

Santana déglutit et couru dans la cuisine où ses parents et Quinn se trouvaient.

 **\- Je suis ici ! J'ai pas disparu** !, gémit-elle. **Ne renvoyez pas Quinn s'il-vous-plait**.

 **\- Et bim ! J't'ai bien eu San' !**

Santana croisa les bras, **\- C'est pas drôle ! J'veux pas que tu partes !**

 **\- Je ne vais nulle part, t'es coincée avec moi** , assura la plus grande.

Maribel sourit, elle trouvait les deux vraiment trop mignonnes. Elle était heureuse qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait d'aussi grands sourires sur le visage de sa fille. Bien que cette dernière sourie beaucoup, elle avait un sourire tout particulier quand il s'agissait de Quinn.

 **\- Parfait les filles, on va y aller !,** s'exclama Alberto. Il s'abaissa au niveau de Santana. **Surtout tu écoutes bien Quinn, Chica.**

 **\- Si Papa. J'ai toujours un comportement irréprochable avec Quinn de toutes façons** , répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Il lui fit une accolade et un baiser sur le front. Avant de se lever et de serrer Quinn dans ses bras. Les deux filles les suivirent jusqu'à la porte, attendant qu'ils partent définitivement. Quinn ferma la porte et se retourna pour faire face à Santana.

 **\- Maintenant c'est seulement entre toi et moi, tu as déjà mangé ?**

Santana secoua la tête, **\- Non mais Mama a mis des lasagnes au four, il reste juste à préparer la salade.**

Quinn sourit : **\- Et pourquoi on n'irait pas regarder la télé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour moi de sortir les lasagnes ?**

 **\- On peut regarder la Petite Sirène ?** , demanda la plus jeune.

 **\- T'es pas fatiguée de toujours regarder ce film ? Il y a pleins d'autres Disney…**

 **\- Pfff, je sais qu'il y a pleins d'autres films mais j'aime vraiment la Petite Sirène, allez s'il-te-plait !**

Quinn acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et elles allèrent dans le salon. Bien que Quinn ai regardé ce dessin-animé plus d'un million de fois, elle ne pouvait que sourire quand Santana chantait les chansons et citait ses partie préférées du film. Elle se souvenait de ce que c'était d'être jeune et innocent.

La sonnerie du four se déclencha lorsque Santana entama les paroles de « Kiss the Girl ». Quinn se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, espérant que Santana ne remarque pas son absence. Elle fit la salade et admit que garder Santana la rendait vraiment heureuse. Il y avait quelque chose chez la petite fille qui lui permettait de faire des choses qu'une fille de son âge ne ferait pas habituellement. Santana était pleine de vie et rayonnante de joie, elle était en quelques sortes la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

 **\- Santana, le diner est prêt ! Mets le film sur pause !** , cria-t-elle pour que la plus petite l'entende.

Santana fit son chemin jusque la cuisine. **\- J'ai super faim** , dit-elle en s'écroulant sur sa chaise.

 **\- Tu veux de la vinaigrette ma puce ?**

 **J'croyais que tu l'savais déjà** , répondit l'autre légèrement contrariée.

Quinn sourit : **\- Je sais, j'voulais juste voir ta réaction, maintenant mange !**

Elle ne dû pas le redire deux fois car Santana s'était déjà littéralement jetée sur son assiette tellement elle était affamée.

Santana s'arrêta de manger et observa Quinn. **\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit à mis padres que j'étais ta petite-fille préférée ?**

Quinn releva la tête vers Santana, **\- Tu es l'une des personne les plus importantes de ma vie, et ça ne changera jamais** , dit-elle en lui donnant un sourire rassurant.

Santana répondit à son sourire, **\- T'es ma baby-sitter préférée, j'aime pas les autres.**

 **\- J'suis contente, j'aurais du mal à encaisser le fait que tu en préfère une autre que moi.**

Elles recommencèrent à manger puis Santana dit : **\- C'est comment le lycée ?**

Quinn réfléchit, Santana était encore jeune, elle voulait que sa réponse soit simple mais honnête pour que la petite-fille puisse comprendre.

 **\- Le lycée est très différent de l'école primaire, il y a beaucoup de classes, presque pas de récréations et l'école est beaucoup plus grande. Tu verras quand tu seras plus grande.**

Santana fronça les sourcils, **\- J'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée, je veux rester en primaire.**

 **\- Quand tu grandiras tu penseras surement différemment… Maintenant fini de manger et va prendre un bain, après on pourra terminer le film.**

Santana croisa les bras : **\- J'veux pas prendre de bain, j'en ai pris un il y'a quelques heures et je ne suis pas sorti, je suis propre regarde !** Elle se pencha vers l'autre fille pour qu'elle constate par elle-même.

Quinn secoua la tête est resta sur ses positions : **\- Tu connais la chanson San, bain, film et glaces.** Elle savait que Santana ne répondrait pas si elle évoquait les glaces.

La petite fille sortit de table, **\- Tu me promets qu'on mangera des glaces, que tu ne dis pas ça pour me forcer à prendre mon bain hein !**

Quinn se leva et débarrassa. Elle regarda Santana partir en direction de l'étage. Cette petite-fille allait la tuer. La maison des Lopez avait toujours été comme une deuxième maison pour elle, tout comme ses occupants qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, et elle savait que cela été réciproque. Elle leur été reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour elle lors du divorce de ses parents. Quinn secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées négatives. La cuisine et tout la vaisselle avait était nettoyer et les glaces avaient été sorti du congélateur. Quinn éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers l'étage pour aider Santana à se laver les cheveux.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plus… Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans quelques chapitres la petite Santana aura bien grandit et on pourra enfin passer aux choses sérieuses )

En attendant je les trouve vraiment c'ro mignonnes x)

Surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir


	2. Dinner, bain et glaces

Hello !

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour m'aider à m'améliorer x)

Je m'excuse d'avance, je n'ai pas pris le temps pour me relire donc il y aura surement pas mal de fautes… ^^'

Je tiens à dire que je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre (trop guimauve à mon goût et j'envisage très franchement de sauter les quelques chapitres de ce genre.)

Mawakoi : Hey ! :3 Merci pour la review ^^ Alors… En fait quand la série a commencée j'étais encore jeune et les séries US étaient pas très présentes en France du coup j'avais juste vu quelques épisodes comme ça. Puis l'année dernière je me suis dit : « Tiens ! Et si je regardais cette série… Comment elle s'appelle déjà. Ah oui… Glee ! » Puis j'me suis mise à lire des fanfics… Et vu que cette année je n'ai pas d'exam, j'me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'écrire xD. Concernant la story, j'aime pas trop non plus le début parce qu'il est vraiment trop guimauve et y'a pas trop d'intérêts. C'est vrai que la différence d'âge peut paraitre un peu glauque au début mais quand elles grandissent, on commence à s'y faire donc je verrais pour peut-être passer des chapitres^^. Encore merci pour la review, c'est vrai que ça m'a motivé : )

Fidjiace : Salut ^^ ! C'est cool que t'ai déjà lu l'original, comme ça je pourrais savoir si je reste fidèle à la fic américaine : )

Disclamer : Tous les droits de la fanfiction sont à Nayanna Rivergon (je ne fais que traduire) et Glee à Ryan Murphy et la FOX. (Style vous ne le saviez pas… xD)

* * *

Quinn alla jusqu'aux escaliers qui lui étaient désormais biens familiers. Elle aimait regarder des photos de Santana à différents stades de sa vie elle savait que Maribel et Alberto adoraient leur fille. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur une photo de Santana qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle était assise dans le jardin en robe blanche à fleurs roses et bleues, ses cheveux était rassembler en une seule et même tresse, elle avait un grand sourire scotché au visage laissant apparaitre ses petites fossettes. Il y avait une autre petite fille sur la photo mais elle ne regardait pas l'objectif. C'était une image vraiment révélatrice de la beauté et de la pureté de Santana. Quinn savait que quand elle grandirait, elle serait un véritable crève-cœur, une femme sublime…

Quinn continua de monter les escaliers d'où elle pouvait entendre Santana chanter _Wannabe_ des _Spice Girls_. Elle tenta d'étouffer un rire quand elle vit la petite fille jouer et danser avec ses poupées dans le bain, c'était vraiment à croquer. Elle décida d'attendre avant de signaler sa présence.

 _ **\- If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**_ _._ Santana était dans son propre monde, généralement elle détestait l'heure du bain mais maintenant elle adorait ça.

Quinn fut vraiment impressionnée de voir la plus jeune chantait, pour elle, sa voix était digne de celle d'un ange. Elle signala sa présence en enchainant : _**\- Make it last forever friendship never ends, if you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, taking is too easy but that's the way it is.**_

Santana fit de son mieux pour réprimer un sursaut, **-Quinnie, t'es censé faire du bruit quand tu rentres dans une pièce, c'est beaucoup plus polie.** Dit-elle à Quinn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Quinn rit en s'avançant vers la baignoire, **\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Miss Lopez, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre chant.** Dit-elle en pouffant de rire. **Je ne savais pas que t'aimais les Spice Girls…**

Santana hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, **\- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est le plus grand groupe de filles de tous les temps ! Et toi, t'aime ?**

 **\- Ouais j'les adore, ma préférée c'est Spice Sporty et toi ?** , demanda Quinn.

Santana mit un doigt sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir, **\- Je les aime tous mais la meilleure c'est Posh, elle est trop classe !**

 **\- Ouais j'suis d'accord, cette fille est magnifique…** , dit Quinn en attrapant le shampoing.

Santana sourit en la regardant faire, puis elle ferma les yeux en sentant des massages sur son crâne. Elle aimait que Quinn l'aide à se laver les cheveux, sa mère elle, lui faisait mal… Pour la petite-fille, Quinn était la meilleure coiffeuse du monde. _Elle était meilleure en tout._

\- **Très bien ma petite dame, fermez vos yeux pour éviter que le shampoing ne vous pique pas, que je puisse les rincer…**

Quinn n'eut pas besoin de le redire une fois que Santana avait déjà fermé les yeux et boucher ses oreilles pour couvrir le bruit de la douche.

\- **Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, c'est fini.**

 **\- Merci Q, maintenant je peux sortir ?**

Quinn hocha la tête et lui tendit une serviette pendant que la petite se relevait.

\- **On pourra manger des glaces quand j'aurais mis mon pyjama ?** , demanda Santana timidement.

\- **Yep, mais dépêche-toi !** dit-elle, provoquant un énorme sourire de la part de l'enfant.

Quinn récupéra les jouets de Santana et les rangea, puis elle mit le linge au sale et éteignit les lumières afin de rejoindre Santana.

Elle trouva la fillette en pyjama, sur son lit qui s'affairait à se démêler les cheveux. Pour une petite-fille, Santana avait des goûts beaucoup plus matures. En effet, la plupart des enfants de son âge avait des chambres en rapport avec leurs dessins animés préférés mais Santana avait une déco relativement soft, composée de murs blancs et roses avec un simple lit. Quand Santana vit Quinn à travers le miroir, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- **Regarde Quinnie, j'me suis brossée les cheveux, maintenant on peut manger des glaces ?**

Quinn secoua la tête, perturbée par l'influence que la brunette avait sur elle. **– Oui mais pas trop, j'ai pas envie que tu finisses à l'hôpital avec une indigestion.** L'avertit-elle.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux en direction de la cuisine, l'une ravie, l'autre légèrement renfrognée.

Quinn prit les ingrédients pour faire ses célèbres glaces que Santana aimait tant. Ces glaces pourrait provoquer un infarctus tellement elles étaient sucrées. Elles se dirigèrent par la suite sur le canapé, bien décidées à se faire une soirée télé.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder des films sans intérêts en mangeant leurs glaces. Santana termina son dessert et se blottit contre Quinn, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Cette dernière posa son bol et se mit à parcourir les cheveux de Santana avec ses doigts, sachant que cela permettait à la petite de s'endormir plus facilement. Voyant qu'elle s'était endormie, elle la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à son lit.

 **\- Je t'aime Quinnie.** , soupira cette dernière dans son sommeil.

Quinn sourit et répondit **– Je t'aime aussi San. Bonne nuit.** Elle mit la porte contre et fit le chemin inverse pour faire la vaisselle. Une fois la corvée finie, elle s'affala sur le canapé en vue de regarder une rediffusion des _Teen Choice Awards_. Elle allait s'endormir quand elle entendit Santana crier

– **A l'aide ! Au secours !**

Elle pouvait entendre la terreur dans la voix de la fillette. Elle se précipita vers la chambre de Santana, ouvrit la porte et vit Santana complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle vint la prendre dans ses bras dans l'optique de la calmer.

 **\- Hey… Calme-toi, je suis là, tout va bien.** Murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur celle de ma petite fille.

Santana serra Quinn dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. **– Il y a… Il y avait des monstres… et… ils essayaient de m'enlever à mis padres… J't'en prie Quinn, ne les laisse pas me prendre.** Répondit-elle précipitamment entre deux sanglots.

Quinn embrassa le sommet de son crâne et la serra contre elle. **– Aucun monstre ne va t'enlever Sanny, crois-moi, je ne les laisserai pas faire…** dit-elle de sn mieux pour tenter de calmer la plus petite.

 **\- Tu peux rester ici avec moi ?**

Quinn sourit, - **J'vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tes parents rentrent. Maintenant essaye de dormir…**

Santana se blottit contre Quinn puis tomba dans les bras de Morphée, bientôt suivi par l'adolescente.

Lorsque les Lopez revinrent chez eux, ils trouvèrent une Quinn et une Santana recroquevillées ensemble dans un lit. Ils n'eurent pas le cœur à réveiller la blonde pour qu'elle rentre chez elle alors Mirabel leurs mirent une couverture puis quitta la pièce. Alberto quant à lui, pris une photo et l'envoya à Judy. Les Lopez étaient contents d'avoir trouvé une baby-sitter comme Quinn pour garder leur enfant sauvage. Elle était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.


	3. Sondage

Salut :3

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'était juste pour savoir si vous préfèreriez que je zappe deux/ trois chapitres qui sont similaires aux premiers pour passer aux choses sérieuses ou si vous préfèreriez que je continue de traduire la fic telle quelle…

Voilà ! Bisous ! ^^


	4. Santana a mal

Salut ! ^^

Alors à la demande de la majorité, j'ai décidé de sauter les quelques chapitres un peu bateaux… Pour résumer ce qui s'est passé dans ces chapitres, Santana tombe de plus en plus amoureuse de Quinn alors que cette dernière sort avec un garçon de son lycée, Sam…

En effet, je trouve ça moi-même plus intéressant de voir la façon dont elles ont évoluées, grandit, tout ça tout ça… Donc petit chapitre qui introduit la partie la plus intéressante ^^

Bon… J'tiens à dire que j'ai écouté des reprises de Boyce Avenue et la musique finale de Life is Strange (seule musique qui me fait chialer, allez savoir pourquoi…) en traduisant ce qui m'a littéralement rendue dépressive xD Je sais pas si ça se ressentira sur l'écriture mais voilà… :D

Continuez à mettre des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! c :

* * *

Santana avait seulement dix ans quand son monde d'écroula. En effet, Quinn partait pour l'université et elle allait devoir dire au revoir à l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. L'été était terminé, une année scolaire s'écoulée et une nouvelle commençait… Santana allait rentrer en 5ème année ( _équivalent de CM2_ ) et Quinn partait déjà pour de nouveaux horizons. Santana se sentait vide, elle ne reverrait plus sa baby-sitter. Le magnifique sourire de Quinn ne serait plus exclusivement pour elle mais pour New York entier. La petite latina était en colère et triste à la fois, ce n'était pas juste, Quinn ne pouvait pas partir comme ça… Elle lança un regard vers la fenêtre et vit pour la dernière fois Sam et la blonde s'étreindre, ce soir serait la dernière fois que le couple se verrait, demain elle quitterait la ville.

Santana ferma le rideau et s'approcha du petit meuble sur lequel était posé le bocal de Goldie, son poisson rouge qui nageait joyeusement. Elle sortit la nourriture pour lui donner à manger. Ce soir était une soirée spéciale, Judy et ses parents avaient organisé un diner pour le départ de Quinn. Santana considérait Judy comme sa mère mais pas Quinn comme une sœur, elle l'aimait bien évidemment mais plus comme son père aimait sa mère.

La petite fille se dirigea vers son placard pour trouver une tenue appropriée pour la soirée puis redescendit les escaliers.

 **\- Mama, je peux t'aider à préparer le diner de ce soir ?** , demanda-t-elle à sa mère en s'asseyant sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Mirabel regarda sa fille, **\- Pourquoi tu n'aiderais pas ton père à préparer le dessert, j'ai l'impression qu'il a quelques difficultés** , dit-elle en pouffant de rire en voyant Alberto mélanger difficilement la pâte à gâteau. Santana sauta du comptoir et se frayât un chemin vers on père qui incorporer difficilement les ingrédients à la pâte. Sans un mot, elle attrapa un tabouret et s'assit à côté de lui en silence.

Il la regarda et sourit. **– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là** _ **chiquita**_ **? Je pensais que tu aidais ta mère…** Santana réprima un sourire en coin, **\- Mama a dit que t'avais besoin d'aide alors je suis là…**

 **\- Justement, puisque tu es ici, je te nomme sous-chef et désormais tu dois m'aider à préparer ce gâteau. Je suis sûr que Quinn l'appréciera d'autant plus si c'est toi qui le prépare.** Santana rougit légèrement en entendant ces paroles, elle savait très bien que son père était au courant du béguin qu'elle avait pour Quinn. Il le savait avant qu'elle s'en rende compte elle-même. De son point de vue, son père était l'homme le plus intelligent du monde, digne des plus grands génies parce que pour elle, il savait tout…

 **\- Ça marche** , dit-elle tout en attrapant un tablier. Elle l'attacha autour de sa taille et s'empressa de s'affairer à préparer le dessert durant une bonne heure.

 **\- Fini !** , s'écria-t-elle. Son père lui toucha le nez et déclara : - **J'étais certain que je ne pouvais pas trouver meilleur assistant pour cette mission que toi !** **Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas aller jouer un peu dehors le temps que j'aide ta mère à finir ?** Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter une deuxième fois que la petite brune était déjà dans le jardin. Santana s'empressa de monter sur la balançoire, se laissant bercer par ses pensées. Elle n'entendit donc pas une magnifique blonde s'approcher doucement derrière elle.

 **\- Puis-je vous m'asseoir ici mademoiselle Lopez ?**

Santana n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. **– Bien-sûr Quinn, tu pourras toujours…** Quinn s'assit juste à côté de la petite-fille, puis elles se balancèrent légèrement, dans le silence.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sanny ?** , murmura la blonde. Santana tourna la tête dans sa direction, **\- Dis, tu continueras de penser à moi quand tu seras à la fac ?** , demanda-t-elle tristement. Quinn descendit de la balançoire et s'agenouilla face à Santana pour être à sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux. Ces yeux… Ils retournèrent l'estomac de Santana tellement ils étaient magnifiques.

 **\- Santana, tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu es la fille que je préfère dans ce monde et personne ne prendra jamais cette place. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, on continuera de se parler par mails, tout ça…**

 **\- Tu me le promets ?**

 **\- Oui… Promis.** , dit-elle tout en déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez de la petite. – **Ça te dit d'aller au parc ? Je vois Mercedes et Kurt au loin…** Santana approuva et elles se dirigèrent vers les dizaines d'enfants qui jouaient en cette chaude fin de soirée. Cependant, la petite-fille ne voulait pas laisser la blonde de côté.

\- **Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec tes amis ?**

 **\- Parce que si je vais jouer avec eux, tu partiras. Et je n'veux pas que tu partes Quinn.**

 **\- Va jouez avec eux, je ne vais nulle part.**

La petite poussa un soupiret courut vers ses amis, - **Hey Tana' !** , s'écrièrent Mercedes et Kurt en cœur en la voyant.

\- **Hey les gars !**

Kurt regarda en direction de Quinn, - **J'pensais que Quinn partait pour New York…**

- **Elle part ce soir, on a préparé un diner pour l'occasion…**

 **\- New York… Partir là-bas c'est mon rêve** , répondit le garçon rêveusement.

Mercedes se mit à rire, - **Moi j'veux partir pour Los Angeles, pour devenir une célèbre chanteuse connue du monde entier… Et toi San' ?**

Santana sourit, - **J'veux faire comme Quinn, partir à l'université pour New York,** répondit elle presque immédiatement.

Ils se lassèrent des balançoires et se dirigèrent vers les ponts de singes. Ils montèrent et jouèrent jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse ressentir, mais ce fut pile à ce moment que Santana perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa violemment au sol. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur alertant Quinn qui courut rapidement vers la petite fille.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Comment tu t'es fait mal ?** , demanda-t-elle soucieuse de la santé de la petite brune.

 **\- Tana' grimpait sur les barres mais elle est tombée** , répondit Mercedes presque au tac-au-tac.

Quinn caressa tendrement les cheveux de la petite fille, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Santana continuait de pleurer mais hocha tout de même la tête quand la blonde lui demanda si elle avait mal. Quinn sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro des Lopez et leur expliqua la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, le père de Santana était déjà à ses côtés pour l'aider à ramener sa fille.

Quinn culpabilisait, se répétant sans cesses que si elle avait fait un peu plus attention, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Alberto et Mirabel amenèrent quelques temps plus tard leur fille aux urgences après avoir constaté les dégâts. Judy et Quinn restèrent à la maison et Judy consola sa fille en la voyant fondre en larmes.

 **\- C'était un accident Quinnie, ça arrive.**

 _Aux urgences :_

\- **Je suis fière de toi Santana, tu es très courageuse** , déclara Maribel derrière la porte vitrée pendant que sa fille faisait une radio.

Quelques heures plus tard Santana et ses parents rentrèrent chez eux avec pour la petite fille un supplément plâtre.

\- **Comment tu vas Sanny ?,** dit Quinn précipitamment. Santana releva la tête, les yeux embués de larme, - **Les médecins m'ont vu pleurer, je ne veux pas pleurer devant des personnes que je ne connais pas, c'est un signe de faiblesse** , répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Quinn mit un bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune-fille, **\- Il est normal de pleurer, tu n'as pas besoin de refouler tes émotions tout le temps, parfois il faut savoir se laisser aller,** assura-t-elle. Quinn vit un marqueur sur la table basse, s'en saisit et inscrit son prénom sur les vastes lignes blanches du plâtre.

\- **C'est pour ?** , demanda Santana intriguée.

- **J'veux être la première à signer ton plâtre** , rigola doucement la blonde.

- **Super….** , répondit la petite sarcastiquement.

Le diner fut riche en émotions et plusieurs sujets de conversations furent abordés. Santana était inhabituellement calme, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ce n'était pas comment si elle pouvait pleurer ou crier de rage pour persuader sa baby-sitter de rester à Lima.

\- **J'peux sortir de table ?**

 **\- Oui, si tu veux ma chérie, mais tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir de dessert ?** , interrogea Maribel.

Santana secoua la tête, **\- Non, je suis fatiguée, je monte dans ma chambre.** Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, laissant les adultes dans une profonde confusion.

Santana était assise sur son lit quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaitre Quinn.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui, génial, tu pars demain mais je vais parfaitement bien… ,** répondit Santana d'un ton sec, faisant frissonner Quinn.

Quinn regarda Santana dans les yeux, - **Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui faire toutes ces choses que tu fais avec moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne… Et puis on s'enverra des mails et je t'appellerai régulièrement si tes parents sont d'accord.**

 **\- J'ai pas envie, je veux que tu restes ici,** répondit Santana en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la plus grande.

Quinn ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça, elle resta à sa place, juste à côté de Santana. Elle entendit la respiration de la petite latina ralentir progressivement jusqu'à que le poids sur son épaule se fasse plus lourd. Elle dégagea doucement son bras et posa la tête de Santana sur un coussin.

Elle redescendit en bas le cerveau travaillant à cent à l'heure. Elle savait qu'elle allait énormément manquer à la jeune fille et elle se souciait vraiment d'elle. La soirée se termina et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette petite-sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^

Donc prochain chapitre, les adieux puis on pourra enfin passer aux choses sérieuses…. (*à faire avec un petit rire sadique style « Mouha ha »*. Oui… Je pars dans des délires chelous ^^')

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyer, je vous encourage à mettre des reviews pour que je puisse « peut-être » écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement *petit haussement de sourcil subjectif*

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre :3


	5. La surprise du soir de Santana

Hello ^^

Bon… Je sais, je sais… J'ai un retard d'une semaine xD

Je vous préviens aussi que vous n'aurez pas de chapitres pendant deux semaines, je pars aux USA et entre les cours et les exams, difficile de vous les poster en avance. Dans un sens c'est tant mieux, ma mère pense que je m'énerve sur mon clavier parce qu'il fait beaucoup de bruit quand j'écris xD

Aussi pour vous dire que j'avais rajouté un petit POV Santana que j'ai rajouté moi-même (il n'est pas dans l'original) pour rajouter un peu d'humour. J'adore le caractère de Santana alors j'essaierai de placer quelques POV pour voir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent, tout ça…. Enfin, si ça vous plait bien-sûr.

Les réponses aux reviews : (je ne réponds pas en PM parce que je trouve plus intéressant que tout le monde puisse lire les reviews et voir mes réponses, ça encourage les petits nouveaux à lire :D)

Pateketchup : Ouais moi aussi, je pense que tout le monde sera plus à l'aise quand ce sera la Santana du lycée xD. Merci pour la review au passage )

Foufou : Hey ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai hâte aussi de pouvoir écrire le passage où Quinn se retrouve face à Santana, c'est sans doutes l'un des moments les plus intéressant de la fiction. Tu verras, le contexte est vraiment pas mal, pour te consoler un peu en attendant les prochains chapitres, je peux te dire que c'est pas tout rose, mais justement, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ^^ !

KurtCob : Cool, comme ça tu pourras me dire si je m'égare trop de l'original ou quoi ^^ L'original t'a plus ?

* * *

Santana s'habituait petit à petit à l'absence de Quinn… Cette dernière ne l'appelait pas souvent et ne lui envoyait pas de messages comme elle lui avait promis. Mais les rares fois où la blonde lui envoyait des mails, la jeune-fille avait un grand sourire scotché au visage toute la journée… Après le départ de Quinn, Santana eu une nouvelle baby-sitter qui répondait au prénom de Vanessa. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi belle ni aussi intéressante que Quinn mais Santana s'en contentait.

La petite latina devenue amie avec la jeune fille qui avait emménagé juste derrière chez elle, Brittany. Elle était dans un monde à part et Santana la trouvait parfois un peu bizarre mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle adorait chez elle. Les deux étaient devenues inséparables, au grand bonheur de Maribel et Alberto qui étaient ravis que leur fille passe à autre chose. Le week-end arriva enfin et Santana était aux anges, du moins presque, elle était invitée à la soirée pyjama d'une fille de son école nommée Rachel. L'hispanique ne voulait pas vraiment y aller mais ses parents finirent par la convaincre en la poussant à bout à raison d'un « harcèlement digne des plus grands psychopathes du monde ».

Santana descendit du bus et se précipita au bureau de son père pour consulter ses mails dans l'espoir que Quinn ai soudain eu une illumination. Santana se connecta à sa boite mail et à son plus grand bonheur vit un mail de son ancienne baby-sitter.

 _Pour : satan1994 « Santana Lopez »_

 _De : « Quinn Fabray »_

 _Salut Sanny !_

 _C'est enfin le week-end *danse de la joie*. Je suis pas mal occupée par l'école, j'ai beaucoup de dissertations et d'examens à faire qui m'empêche un peu de t'écrire plus souvent… Ta mère m'a dit que tu allais dormir une amie avec la fille qui habite près de chez toi… Britney c'est ça ? A moins que ce soit Bridget ? Je ne me souviens jamais… Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que tu ne laisseras pas ton sal caractère prendre le dessus._

 _Je t'aime et tu me manques terriblement,_

 _Quinn_

Santana ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir à se mail, partagée entre laisser exploser sa joie sachant que Quinn avait enfin pris la peine de lui envoyer un mail et son amertume de savoir que Quinn l'oubliait petit à petit, préférant trainer avec les garçons de son université que de connaitre le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Finalement, elle décida de se contenter du mail de Quinn et de lui répondre simplement.

 _De : satan1994 « Santana Lopez »_

 _Pour : « Quinn Fabray_

 _Salut Quinnie,_

 _Ouais, enfin le week-end ! J'ai pas vraiment hâte d'aller à la soirée pyjama mais il y a Kurt, Mercedes et Brittany, elle s'appelle Brittany, je te l'ai dit cent fois… Au fait, merci pour la tasse M &M's que tu m'a envoyé, elle est géniale._

 _Je t'aime aussi._

 _Santana_

Santana cliqua sur le bouton « envoyer » et attendit le petit message qui lui confirmait que son mail avait bien était envoyé. Elle se déconnecta et éteignit l'écran de l'ordinateur. En fermant la porte du bureau, elle fonça droit dans sa mère qui marchait dans le couloir.

 **\- Hola niña, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici** , **tu n'as même pas pris le temps de venir me dire bonjour,** lui dit-elle intriguée par la présence de sa fille juste devant le bureau de son mari.

 **\- Perdon mama, j'ai oublié, je voulais voir si j'avais reçu un mail de Quinn** , fit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse

Mirabel tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire en voyant la tête de sa fille qui tentait de garder un minimum de prestance face à la situation.

\- **Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois jeune fille, tâche d'aller rapidement préparer tes affaires pour ta soirée chez Rachel** , déclara-t-elle en tentant de garder un air sévère et impassible alors qu'un sourire en coin apparaissait. Mirabel ne voulait pas punir sa fille mais depuis ses onze ans, son mauvais caractère reprenait souvent le dessus et depuis que cette dernière était rentrée dans sa période pré-adolescente, elle redoutait plus que tout le comportement de sa fille.

Le trajet dans la voiture se fit dans le plus grand silence, Santana était frustrée et agacée par le comportement de Quinn, les relations quelques peu tumultueuses avec sa mère récemment et le fait de devoir aller chez une fille de son école qu'elle connaissait à peine.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée des Berry et Santana sortit précipitamment de la voiture, désireuse de quitter cette ambiance maussade qui s'était installée entre sa mère et elle.

\- **Santana Maria Lopez, j'espère que tu auras un bon comportement pendant ce petit séjour et que personne ne viendra se plaindre de toi.**

Santana hocha rapidement la tête ne voulant pas provoquer une énième dispute à propos de son comportement en répondant sa mère. Maribel sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Rachel surexcitée.

\- **Oh mon dieu ! Santana, j'apprécie vraiment que tu sois venue, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore très bien mais Kurt et Mercedes m'ont tellement parlé de toi que je ne pouvais que t'inviter. Il ne reste plus que Brittany et Puck… Et-**

* * *

POV Santana

 _Et blablabla… Elle avait à peine commencé sa phrase que j'avais déjà décroché. Nan mais sans rires, comment une aussi petite chose peut débiter autant de mots à cette vitesse ?! Elle la prend quand sa respiration bordel ?! Ah ouais… Ça doit sans doutes être son gros nez qui lui permet de dire autant de trucs aussi inintéressant soient-ils en si peu de temps. Putain, dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutue ? Nan mais cette fille a une case en moins c'est pas p- Wow ! ELLE FAIT QUOI LA ?! C'est moi où elle est en train de m'étouffer en me serrant dans ses bras ?! Mon dieu…_

* * *

POV Extérireur

Hiram arriva enfin, empêchant Rachel de resauter dans les bras de Santana qui lui aurait sans doute foutu une énorme claque si elle s'était avisée de le refaire.

\- **Bonjour Maribel, comment vas-tu ? Bonjour Santana, je t'en prie, rentre…**

A ces mots, la petite latina se fit littéralement trainer par Rachel qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que Santana vienne avec elle s'amuser dans la fosse qui était installée dans le salon où étaient déjà Mercedes et Kurt.

\- **Bonjour Hiram, je ne sais pas comment vous faites-vous et Leroy pour gérer tous ces enfants à la fois. Moi déjà avec Santana qui fait des insomnies je n'en peux déjà plus alors inviter autant d'enfants à venir dormir, c'est vraiment admirable** , dit Maribel avec un petit rire.

\- **Et bien, on va tenter de garder le contrôle** , répondit-il en riant franchement.

Les deux adultes allèrent jusqu'au jardin où parlaient déjà d'autres parents tandis que les plus jeunes s'amusaient dans toutes sortes de jeux.

 **\- Bien tout le monde ! On se rassemble autour de Rachel pour lui chanter un joyeux anniversaire et qu'elle puisse souffler ses bougies !** , s'écria Leroy, un appareil photo à la main.

A la demande de Rachel, Santana s'assit à côté d'elle, se retenant de répliquer quelque chose mais sa mère lui lança un regard qui ne lui donna plus du tout envie de répondre par une réplique cinglante. Tout le monde chanta « Joyeux Anniversaire » en hurlant à pleins poumons excepté Santana et Puck qui regardaient le gâteau avec un peu trop d'attention.

La soirée se finissait et la plupart des enfants partirent dans la chambre de Rachel pour dormir tandis que la jeune hispanique allait dans le jardin maintenant vide et s'allongea sur une chaise longue pour admirer les étoiles, se demandant si Quinn à New Haven était en train de regarder ces mêmes étoiles.

Une voix douce la tira de ses pensées, **\- Je me disais bien que je te trouverai ici.**

 **\- Je devais sortir, j'adore Kurt mais quand il est avec Rachel c'est un enfer…**

Brittany s'assit en tailleur en face de son amie, **\- Arrête de mentir comme ça San, je sais très bien que tu penses à Quinn. C'est Lord Tubbington qui m'l'a dit…**

Santana la regarda avec de grands yeux puis se dit que c'était juste Brittany… Cette fille unique qui là où les gens voyaient tout en noir et blanc, elle, voyait des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel. Elle se résolut à parler de ce qui la tracassait à sa meilleure amie, ne pouvant pas lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

 **\- Ouais… Elle m'a promis plus de trois fois qu'elle rentrerait à Lima mais elle n'est toujours pas là. Peut-être qu'elle ne nous aime pas autant que nous l'aimons… J'en sais rien.**

Suite à ses aveux, Brittany se leva et pris dans ses bras la jeune latine pour lui exprimer son soutien. **– T'inquiète San', elle finira bien par revenir.** Santana se retirait de l'étreinte quand des bras les agrippèrent et les tirèrent en arrière.

 **\- A bah vous êtes là ! Noah a commencé une bataille de coussins, faut que vous veniez, on va lui mettre la raclée de sa vie !** , s'exclama Mercedes.

Le reste de la nuit se passa correctement, bien que de temps à autres, des coussins sortis de nulle part volaient à l'autre bout de la chambre. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Hiram fit irruption dans la pièce, tendant le téléphone à Santana.

Santana confuse prit le téléphone, se demandant qui était à l'autre bout du fil, ne pensant pas que ses parents viendraient la déranger seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas là une seule nuit et qu'elle leur manquait trop.

\- **Heu… Bonjour ?**

 **\- Salut Sanny !** , répondit une voix bien familière que la jeune hispanique ne cessait d'entendre dans sa tête ces derniers jours.

\- **Q ! Je suis tellement contente que tu m'appelles ! Tu me manque tellement !**

 **\- Tu me manques aussi gamin, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, excuse-moi…**

 **\- J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt !** , s'empressa-t-elle de dire en voyant Hiram qui tendait la main pour reprendre le téléphone, ne voulant pas laisser une enfant avec un portable dans les mains trop longtemps au risque de faire une insomnie.

Santana partit se recoucher dans son sac de couchage, situé juste à côté de celui de Brittany qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour entourer la latina de ses bras. Personne ne dit plus un mot et la ville de Lima s'éteignit enfin.

* * *

Et voilà ! Plus que trois chapitres et on aura enfin du sérieux ^^ !


	6. Santana reçoit un appel

**Bonjouuuuur ! ^^**

 **Je reprends enfin du service pour la traduction de cette fic'. Encore désolée de vous avoir laissé sans rien mais j'avais très envie de me concentrer sur ma propre fic :** _ **Mon plus beau cauchemar**_ **(que je vous encourage à aller lire si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait… Mouhahaha ! Quintana of course !)**

 **Regina lily Swan** **: Je suis de retour, pas de panique xD !**

 **Petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé avant (quand je dis petit c'est vraiment petit xD)** : Santana était amoureuse de sa baby-sitter Quinn qui a quitté Lima il y a quelques années pour New York.

* * *

 _7 ans plus tard…_

A vingt-cinq ans, Quinn Fabray était une psychologue très réputée à New York. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais tout son travail acharné avait fini par payer et elle était désormais plus qu'heureuse. Elle était diplômée de la NYU en section Art et Sciences. Sa mère était tellement fière d'elle qu'elle était venue à sa remise de diplôme. Durant le diner, Judy mangeait en parlant de Lima, mentionnant à peine Santana. Sa mère lui dit seulement que Santana avait très vite grandit et qu'elle était désormais d'une beauté à couper le souffle, remplaçant la petite fille timide par une magnifique jeune fille. Quinn se sentit mal de ne pas lui avoir rendue visite comme elle l'avait promis. Cependant, elle avait tout de même tenu à lui envoyer des mails et à lui passer des appels malgré son manque de temps. Comme Santana avait grandi, les conversations se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes jusqu'à ce que cette dernière coupe complètement les ponts. Quinn avait tout de même tenu à rester en contact avec Maribel et Alberto qui continuèrent de lui donner des nouvelles de la jeune femme sans pour autant l'entendre de ses propres oreilles.

Quinn était assise dans le bureau de son appartement, profitant du silence. Elle avait eu un jour de congé et avait voulu rattraper son retard en continuant de travailler. En effet, sa vie dans le monde du travail s'était avérée être beaucoup plus mouvementée que celle à l'université. Elle devait sans cesse suivre des enfants en difficulté et cela pouvait s'avérer être fatiguant. Elle leva le nez et vit un mail de Maribel Lopez qu'elle ouvra sans hésitations.

 _Quinn,_

 _Je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi depuis un bon moment, j'espère que tu ne travailles pas trop dur. Ta mère est constamment en train de chanter tes louanges et tu fais la fierté de tous. Alberto et moi le sommes également. Comme tu le sais, le dix-huitième anniversaire de Santana est dans quelques semaines et nous souhaiterions organiser une soirée pour l'occasion. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir, de plus, cela pourrait faire une belle surprise pour Santana. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de revoir sa Quinnie._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Maribel._

Quinn dû relire le mail plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier où le 17 Octobre était entourée au feutre rouge. Ce jour était gravé dans sa mémoire et elle eut mal au cœur en se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle avait raté en s'éloignant de Lima. Elle éteignit alors son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger quand elle entendit son téléphone vibrer.

\- **Allo ?** , dit-elle avec un faux enthousiasme. Priant seulement pour que ce ne soit pas un parent de l'un de ses petits patients.

 **\- Comment ça va Quinn ?!** , fit Amber tandis que cette dernière retourna à sa cuisine.

 **\- Rien de nouveau, j'essaie juste de profiter de mes quelques jours de repos. Et toi comment ça va ? Comment ça se passe à Lima ?** , demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait des œufs et du bacon de son réfrigérateur.

 **\- Toujours pareil, toujours pareil. Quand est-ce que tu bouges ton cul et que tu viens nous rendre visite ? A moins que Lima ne soit une trop petite ville pour toi comparée à New York** , s'amusa la jeune-femme.

Quinn mit tout sur le plan de travail en enchainant : **Je ne suis pas assez New Yorkaise pour refuser de venir à Lima. A vrai dire, je pense revenir dans quelques semaines, je pense qu'il est temps**.

 **\- Ta visite ne coïnciderait pas avec l'anniversaire d'une certaine personne dis-moi ?** , demanda Amber, feignant l'innocence alors que Quinn roulait des yeux à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 **\- Non, je veux juste venir faire un tour, l'anniversaire de Santana n'est qu'une sorte de bonus… Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à Lima ?** , continua-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

Amber ce servit de cette intervention pour créer une ouverture.

 **\- Si tu savais… Santana est la nouvelle capitaine des Cheerios, enfin, co-capitaine. Elle prend le titre très sérieusement et fait de la vie de tous un enfer, surtout ma cousine Rachel. Rach' dit que c'est devenu une petite peste et je dois bien avouer que j'approuve. Ce n'est plus la même Santana d'il y a quelques années, je pense que Sue l'a corrompue. C'est drôle… Bizarrement elle me rappelle un peu toi au lycée…** Amber aurait pu jurer que Quinn roulait des yeux à ces paroles

 **Ah et au fait, je me marie à Jonathan la semaine prochaine, tu dois absolument venir** , finit Amber tranquillement.

Quinn essayait réellement de prêter attention aux propos d'Amber mais était restée bloquée sur les commentaires concernant Santana. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que la jeune-fille était devenue une telle garce. Si elle se souvenait bien, Santana n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait haut et fort mais était rarement brusque ou méchante… Hormis quand vous portiez le nom de Sam.

Elle comptait se remettre aux fourneaux quand l'information donnée par Amber lui monta au cerveau.

- **Félicitations ! Je suis très heureuse pour toi, tu dois absolument m'envoyer l'invitation. Je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur** , finit-elle.

Amber rit.

 **\- Bien sûr, tu es ma meilleure amie donc tu passes en priorité. Alors, parle-moi de ta vie amoureuse, est-ce que tu continues de sortir avec cette fille super hot que j'avais rencontrée en venant te rendre visite le mois dernier ? Noelia** , demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Quinn finit de préparer son déjeuner. – **Non, plus maintenant, elle ne savait pas qui choisir entre moi et son ex, Marcus. Donc je suis actuellement célibataire… MAIS ! J'ai un rencart avec quelqu'un ce soir.**

 **\- Eh, tu dois me donner tous les détails. Peut-être que tu devrais l'emmener avec toi, tu sais, quand tu viendras nous rendre visite** , plaisanta Amber.

Quinn rit à son tour.

 **\- Ça n'arrivera certainement pas, c'est très tôt pour tout ça. Peut-être un peu plus tard si les choses deviennent plus sérieuses entre nous** , dit-elle en prenant une bouchée. Elle ne se voyait pas vraiment avec Melissa…

 **\- Comme tu veux pétasse, j'dois y aller. Je dois faire ma coiffure pour le gala de charité de ce soir,** fit Amber avant de raccrocher.

Quinn posa son téléphone et continua de manger son déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette vieille amie, meilleure amie allait se marier. Cette amie dont la devise était « ne jamais dire non » s'était enfin casée. Bien-sûr, elle était heureuse pour elle mais tout de même surprise. Quinn avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait la première à trouver quelqu'un avec qui commencer sa vie mais malheureusement, l'univers en avait décidé autrement. Son esprit se dirigea alors vers Santana et les paroles d'Amber à son propos. Quinn essayait toujours de comprendre comment l'adorable petite fille qu'elle connaissait avait pu si soudainement grandir et devenir une telle garce. Sa mère disait que Santana avait changé mais elle ne pensait pas que cela était à ce point-là. Après y avoir longuement réfléchi, Quinn débarrassa son plan de travail et nettoya la cuisine.

Quinn retourna dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, elle était censée sortir dehors pour faire du sport mais après toute la nourriture qu'elle avait mangée, son corps refusait tout mouvement. Elle tourna la tête vers l'opposé de la chambre et vit Sir Snow Paw la regarder. Quinn l'avait gardé à ses côtés depuis l'obtention de son diplôme, c'était une peluche qui la rassurait et lui rappelait Santana. Elle saisit Sir Snow Paw et se rassit sur son lit et le regarda longtemps, ses souvenirs avec Santana lui revenant en mémoire.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Quinn était assise à son bureau en train d'étudier quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle sourit, sachant qui cela pouvait être immédiatement, mais décida de se jouer un peu de la personne de l'autre côté de la porte._

 _-_ _ **Qui-est-ce ?**_ _, demanda-t-elle._

 _ **\- C'est moi, Santana**_ _, fit une voix fluette._

 _Quinn rit légèrement,_ _ **\- Je ne connais aucune Santana.**_

 _Quinn pouvait encore imaginer la mine dépitée de Santana, bras croisés sur le torse la moue boudeuse. C'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle n'ait jamais vu._

 _ **\- Tu me connais Quinnie, tu es ma baby-sitter**_ _, déclara doucement la jeune latine._

 _Quinn se leva, ouvrit la porte et dit amusée :_ _ **Je me jouais juste un peu de toi ma puce.**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ _, dit-elle en tapotant doucement ses genoux pour que Santana vienne s'y asseoir._

 _Cette dernière grimpa joyeusement sur Quinn et répondit :_ _ **Maman est allé voir ta mère et Papa est à l'hopital. Alors, je suis là**_ _._

 _-_ _ **Est-ce que c'est Sir Snow Paw que tu tiens là ?**_ _, demanda Quinn à la petite fille._

 _-_ _ **Oui, il voulait venir te voir, tu lui manque,**_ _dit-elle en posant le museau du chien sur la joue de la blonde._

 _Elle sourit,_ _ **\- Et bien… Il m'a manqué aussi.**_

 _Elle embrassa la tête du chien en peluche et le front de Santana alors que cette dernière rougissait._

 _ **\- Quinn, je peux te poser une question ?**_

 _ **\- Bien-sûr que tu peux.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors toujours avec Sam ? C'est parce que tu ne veux pas passer ton temps avec moi ?**_ _, demanda la jeune latina._

 _Quinn regarda l'enfant en face d'elle._ _ **– Non, j'adore passer mon temps avec toi, c'est la meilleure partie de ma journée. Sam est mon petit-ami alors on fait des trucs ensemble comme aller au cinéma ou étudier. C'est ce que les couples font**_ _, expliqua la blonde._

 _Santana la regarda._ _ **– Mais les garçons sont dégoutants et ils ont des poux. Et Sam est un garçon donc il a aussi des poux**_ _, dit-elle ne fronçant son petit nez._

 _ **\- Quand tu seras plus grande, tu verras les choses différemment. Encore plus si tu rencontres quelqu'un qui te fais ressentir des petits papillons dans le ventre.**_

 _Quinn commença alors à chatouiller la petite fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'échapper tout en rigolant. Finalement, l'adolescente lâcha la plus jeune. Santana la regarda._

 _ **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si j'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui me fait sentir les papillons ?**_

 _ **\- Alors ça veut dire que cette personne est vraiment spéciale**_ _, répondit Quinn._

 _Santana sourit de toutes ses dents._ _ **– Alors tu es vraiment spécial, Quinnie.**_

 _Elle lui fit un câlin._

 _~Fin du flashback~_

Quinn sortit de son lit, Sir Snow Paw à la main et fit son chemin jusque à son bureau. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et consulta les sites pour trouver un billet pour un vol direct pour l'Ohio. Elle finit par trouver son bonheur, passa la commande et imprima le tout, la peluche toujours à la main. Le chien était tellement mignon… Santana n'avait jamais arrêté de prendre soin de lui. Elle prit son téléphone sur son bureau et sélectionna un numéro plus que familier, elle entendit de nombreuses sonneries jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un finisse par décrocher.

\- **Allo ?** , dit une voix que Quinn connaissait très bien mais qui était devenue plus âgée avec le temps. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre bizarre alors elle répondit :

\- **Salut ma puce, enfin… Santana.** , se reprit-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix, ne sachant pas comment la fille à l'autre bout du fil allait réagir.

Cette dernière fut surprise de reconnaitre la voix de la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'après sept ans sans nouvelles, elle recevait un appel de son ancienne baby-sitter.

 **\- T'as finalement décidé d'appeler après toutes ces années, que me vaut cet honneur ?** , répondit Santana, son côté garce reprenant le dessus.

 **\- Je… Je voulais juste parler à ta mère à propos de certaines choses, elle est là ?** , dit Quinn qui tentait de garder une voix décente.

Santana laissa un petit moment de silence avant de finalement appeler sa mère. Quinn ne pouvait pas croire que Santana avait pu grandir aussi vite. Elle tenta d'entendre la conversation sur l'autre ligne.

Mirabel donna un regard confus à sa fille, peu de personne téléphonaient sur le téléphone de la maison.

 **\- Qui est-ce Santana ?,** dit-elle en prenant le téléphone.

Santana roula des yeux,

 **\- C'est Quinn** , répondit-elle sèchement, ne voulant montrer aucunes émotions. Maribel leva un sourcil à la réaction de sa fille, elle pensait que cette dernière serait heureuse d'entendre Quinn.

\- **Et tu ne voulais pas lui parler ?** , commenta la plus vieille.

Quinn ne pouvais pas l'aider mais sourit quand elle entendit les paroles de Maribel. Elle adorait entendre Santana parler de sa journée et des choses qui arrivaient dans sa vie. Entendre sa voix lui avait fait réaliser que la jeune fille lui avait vraiment manqué, mais elle ne voyait pas la tempête qui se présentait à l'horizon.

Santana regarda sa mère en répliquant :

\- **Je ne suis plus une petite fille Mama, j'ai grandi.**

Maribel vit son seul et unique enfant quitter la cuisine, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'un tel appel aurait tant d'effet sur sa fille. Le comportement de Santana avait empiré aux fils des années et Alberto et elle ne savait pas que c'était Quinn qui était responsable de ce changement.

 **\- Quinn, c'est tellement bon de t'entendre. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais appeler** , dit alors Mirabel à la jeune femme.

Quinn rit brièvement.

 **\- Et bien, je voulais vous donner de mes nouvelles par téléphone et pas par mail à vrai dire. Je serai en ville à temps pour l'anniversaire de Santana** , dit-elle à la plus vieille.

Maribel ne pouvait cacher son excitation à l'idée de revoir la blonde.

 **\- C'est super ! Santana n'a aucune idée de ce qui va arriver. Alors quand est-ce que tu viens ici ?** , demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Je prends un vol le 10 Octobre vers 14h15. Je dois prévenir ma mère pour qu'elle puisse me récupérer à l'aéroport.** Quinn avait vraiment hâte de rejoindre Lima.

 **\- Je suis sûre que ta mère sera très contente quand tu lui diras que tu viens. Tu lui as forcément manqué, elle a pratiquement adopté Santana** , dit honnêtement Maribel. Elle parait quasiment tous les jours à Judy et le fait que Quinn manquait à sa mère était indéniable.

Quinn rit, sa mère avait toujours adoré Santana, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. La petite-fille avait charmé la mère de la blonde d'un simple sourire.

 **\- Je peux à peine imaginer. Santana n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravie en m'entendant, elle était en quelques sortes… Enervée.**

 **\- Elle est à cet âge maintenant, tu sais ? Elle a beaucoup changé, elle a grandi, tu auras le temps de le voir lors de ta visite de toute façon** , dit Maribel en souriant faiblement.

Quinn n'était pas vraiment rassurée.

 **\- Je suis juste un peu inquiète étant donné que je ne suis pas revenue à la maison depuis que je suis partie.** La dernière chose que Quinn voulait était de retrouver une Santana en colère.

Maribel tenta de la faire se sentir mieux.

 **\- Tout ira bien, Santana t'adore et je suis sûre que lorsqu'elle te verra, elle ne sera plus en colère contre toi.** Elle espérait vraiment que cela soit le cas car elle ne pourrait plus encore endurer l'ouragan Santana.

 **\- Merci Mama Lopez. Je dois y aller mais je vous rappellerai avant d'arriver.** Elle fit une pause avant de continuer, **Je dirais à Santana qu'elle me manque.**

La plus vieille rit.

 **\- Ça semble être un bon plan. Au revoir Quinn,** finit Maribel et raccrocha. Elle reposa le téléphone à sa place puis quitta la cuisine pour remarquer que sa fille écoutait derrière la porte.

 **\- Santana ?** , appela-t-elle. Mais déjà sa fille était remontée dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^ Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je publierai entre les fois où je favoriserai** _ **Mon plus beau cauchemar**_ **et les fois où je n'aurai tout simplement le temps de publier. Mais sachez que mes cours se finissent dans à peine trois semaine et qu'après ça j'auai un mois complet pour continuer ^^**

 **Voilà, en espérant qu'il reste quelques fidèles lecteurs.**

 **XOXO**

 **\- L**


	7. Après le coup de téléphone

**Yo !**

 **Donc de retour pour un nouveau petit chapitre ^^**

 **Je vous invite bien évidemment à aller check ma propre fiction** _ **Mon plus beau cauchemar**_ **qui est également du Quintana.**

 **Enfin bref, je ne saoule pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse avec la suite )**

 **Regina lily Swan** **: Hey ! Merci pour la review, je vais faire mon possible pour finir de traduire la fic rapidement ^^ Et c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de lire la traduction et de poster à chaque fois une review, ça me motive toujours un peu plus ^^**

* * *

Santana pouvait entendre sa mère l'appeler mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Pas maintenant, particulièrement après avoir échangé ces quelques mots avec Quinn. La Quinn qui l'avait quitté il y a quelques années n'était jamais revenue, la Quinn qui avait rompu ses promesses, et la Quinn qui lui avait brisé le cœur plus d'une fois. Tout allait bien mais il avait fallu que la blonde vienne tout gâcher. Santana était en colère et dans sa tête, elle en avait tout à fait le droit. Elle se dirigea alors vers la maison de Brittany. Brittany était sa meilleure amie, elles étaient devenues amie grâce à la mère de la latina qui avait fortement insisté pour que Santana fasse de nouvelles rencontres après le départ de Quinn. Pour elle, Brittany était un peu bizarre et vivait dans un monde à part, mais étrangement, elle avait fini par la comprendre et ne l'avait pas jugée contrairement à d'autres. Cependant, le fait que Brittany soit blonde n'avait en rien aidé la latina à oublier Quinn. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la brune appréciait tant son amie, parce qu'elle lui rappelait une certaine autre blonde. Santana était sur le point de toquer à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Mme Pierce, une version plus vieille de Brittany que Santana adorait.

 **\- Rentre Santana, Brittany est en haut** , dit Mme Pierce à la jeune-fille avant de la tirer vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Santana lui rendit son sourire **.**

\- **Merci Whitney. Mon père voulait être sûr que Pierce et vous alliez bien au gala de charité de l'hôpital ce soir** , déclara-t-elle en quittant l'étreinte.

 **\- Bien sûr que nous y seront. Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour apporter notre soutien à ton père et l'hôpital. Bon allez… Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, Brittany t'attend dans sa chambre, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te voir.**

Santana sourit et monta les marches à toute vitesse en direction de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Whitney adorait Santana depuis leur première rencontre la façon dont elle s'était liée à Brittany était une bénédiction. Whitney avait toujours fait de son mieux pour défendre Brittany lorsque les autres se moquaient d'elle. Elle savait que sa fille ne serait jamais un génie mais elle voyait le monde différemment. Santana n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à ce défaut et n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de devenir amie avec la jeune fille.

Santana ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte de son amie et rentra directement comme à son habitude. Elle vit Brittany assise sur son lit qui lisait une histoire à Lord Tubbington. La latina retira sa veste et la posa sur le dos de d'une chaise avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau de sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Salut Britt Britt !** , lança Santana.

Brittany leva les yeux de son livre pendant que le chat fuyait la chambre à toute vitesse.

 **\- Coucou Santana. Je ne savais pas que tu passerais aujourd'hui, je pensais que tu étais en train d'aider ta mère** , dit Brittany nonchalamment.

 **\- Correction, j'aidais ma mère… Et puis de toute manière, elle s'en sortira très bien sans moi** , se défendit Santana en haussant les épaules.

Brittany détailla la brune elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- **Pourquoi tu ne l'aide plus ? Tu as brulé quelque chose ?** , demanda innocemment la grande blonde.

Santana fit un petit sourire.

 **\- Non Britt, je n'ai rien brulé, mais j'aurais pu… J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone aujourd'hui.**

Elle s'assit à côté de la blonde et s'appuya contre la tête de lit alors que Brittany détaillait son amie.

\- **Qui c'était ?** , demanda-t-elle en pivotant pour se retrouver face à Santana tandis que cette dernière réfléchissait à sa réponse.

 **\- Quinn a appelé aujourd'hui pour parler à ma mère.**

 **\- Tu veux dire, ta… ta baby-sitter ? Quinn ? Celle dont tu parlais tout le temps quand nous étions plus jeunes ?,** répondit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Ouais, c'est elle. C'était bizarre d'entendre sa voix après toutes ces années tu sais… Elle a toujours l'air d'être la même mais en plus canon** , expliqua Santana en hochant la tête.

Brittany avait toujours su que son amie avait des vues sur sa baby-sitter. Dès le début de leur amitié, la brune ne faisait que parler d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle recevait un message ou un mail de la blonde, elle était surexcitée. Cependant, Brittany avait noté qu'au plus Santana grandissait, au plus elle changeait. La grande blonde avait toujours pensé que ça avait un lien avec Quinn.

 **\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?** , lança Brittany curieusement tandis que Sanana jouait avec l'oreiller de son amie.

 **\- Je lui ai juste dit bonjour et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle appelait. Elle ne m'a même pas demandé comment j'allais, elle a juste dit qu'elle voulait parler à ma mère** , répondit la latina en haussant les épaules.

Brittany se redressa, arracha le coussin des mains de Santana et prit sa main dans la sienne pour imbriquer leurs doigts.

 **\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé alors… Tu aurais pu lui raccrocher grossièrement au nez, tu sais…**

 **\- Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas totalement être une garce avec elle. Et puis… Même si elle a brisé ses promesses, elle reste Quinn** , dit la brune en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Alors Brittany se tut et la pièce fut plongée dans un silence confortable. Santana appréciait ce genre de moment… Elle trouvait ça reposant. Brittany était la seule capable de voir cette facette de la latina pour tout le monde, elle n'était que cette pétasse sans cœur qui ne faisait attention à personne mais ils savaient que Brittany était la seule exception.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux regarder un épisode de** _ **Sweet Valley High**_ **et faire nos sweet lady kisses ?** , demande Brittany qui souhaitait changer les idées de son amie tandis que cette dernière riait face à l'attention de son amie.

 **\- Brit, on ne peut pas faire nos sweet lady kisses, tu es avec Mike** , lui rappela Santana. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas mais quelque chose avait changé entre elles. Bien sûr, elles étaient toujours aussi proches et elles continuaient de s'embrasser de temps en temps mais ce n'était plus pareil qu'avant.

 **\- Je veux juste te faire aller mieux Santana, et je sais à quel point tu aimes mes baisers** , grogna Brittany.

 **\- On ne peut pas c'est tout. Ce n'est ni juste pour Mike ni juste pour moi…**

Elle espérait vraiment que son amie comprenait. Brittany laissa donc passer, ne voulant pas rendre Santana encore plus excédée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Santana se sentait partagée, dans un sens elle ne voulait pas blesser mais elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière.

 **\- Je sais ce qu'on peut faire, un marathon Disney en mangeant des pizzas !** , s'exclama la blonde.

 **\- J'imagine que je dois pouvoir faire ça…** , répondit la brune faussement blasée.

Les pizzas du Bredstix étaient les préférées de Santana. Brittany sortit du lit et se saisit du téléphone et du menu du restaurant qu'elle donna à la brune. Pendant que Santana passait la commande, Brittany s'agenouilla face au lecteur DVD et y inséra un disque avant de revenir s'asseoir près de Santana.

 **\- T'as choisi quoi comme film ?**

 **-** _ **La petite sirène**_ **, c'est l'un de mes préférés** _,_ dit Brittany en laissant reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie.

Le film commença et la blonde ne vit pas l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de son amie. _La petite sirène_ était le film qu'elle regardait tout le temps lorsque Quinn venait la garder. C'était leur petit moment à elles.

* * *

** _Flashback**_

 _Santana avait la varicelle et s'ennuyait elle ne pouvait pas aller jouer dehors avec ses amis et ces derniers ne pouvaient pas venir lui rendre visite. Ses parents étaient une bonne compagnie mais la latina voulait aller jouer avec Kurt et Mercedes. Elle commença à colorier dans son cahier quand quelqu'un toussa légèrement, signalant sa présence. Santana leva les yeux et vit Quinn debout devant elle, La petite sirène à la main._

 _ **\- Salut ma grande, j'ai entendu que tu étais malade. Tes parents ont appelé une infirmière spéciale pour venir te tenir compagnie**_ _, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de la petite fille._

 _Santana sourit légèrement._

 _-_ _ **Quinnie, tu es là ! Mais tu ne devrais pas, tu vas être malade aussi sinon**_ _, répondit-elle alors qu'elle perdait progressivement son sourire._

 _Quinn mit le film dans le lecteur et se retourna pour venir dans le lit._

 _-_ _ **J'ai déjà eu la varicelle quand j'avais à peu près ton âge. Et quand tu l'as déjà eu, tu ne peux plus la ravoir donc techniquement, je peux te faire plein de câlins si tu veux,**_ _tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. Elles regardèrent le film ensemble et chantèrent quelques chansons de l'animé, mais une en particulier vint que Santana aimait beaucoup « Kiss the Girl ». C'était un moment romantique entre Eric et Ariel/_

 _-_ _ **Quinnie ? Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?**_ _, demanda la petite latina curieusement._

 _Quinn la regarda, la confusion se lisant aisément sur son visage. Santana le vit et la panique s''immisça en elle, comme si elle avait posé la mauvaise question._

 _-_ _ **Santana, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de chose avec lequel je puisse parler avec toi, tu as seulement dix ans. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'embrasser des filles ?**_ _, demanda la blonde._

 _Satana la regarda._

 _ **\- Et bien… Rachel a deux pères et ils s'embrassent des fois. Donc s'ils peuvent s'embrasser, les filles peuvent aussi le faire, pas vrai ?**_

 _Quinn était perturbée, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait répondre et ce qu'elle devait omettre de dire. Oui, elle avait embrassé une fille une fois ou deux pour savoir si elle aimait ou non. Mais l'adolescente ne souhaitait pas en parler à Santana de peur qu'elle aille le répéter à ses parents et que ces derniers ne lui permettent plus de revenir ici._

 _-_ _ **Tu ne devrais pas plutôt parler de ça avec tes parents ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent que je parle de ce genre de chose avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Mama et Papa m'ont dit que l'amour était l'amour et que qui embrasse qui ne les regardaient pas.**_

 _ **\- Non, je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille**_ _, mentit malgré tout la blonde._

 _ **\- Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose d'embrasser des filles ?**_ _, redemanda Santana._

 _Quinn secoua la tête._

 _ **\- Non, embrasser des filles n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est juste que certaines personnes n'arrivent pas à l'accepter et pensent que c'est mal**_ _, lui dit-elle._

 _**Fin du flashback**_

* * *

Santana était tellement absorbée par ses souvenirs qu'elle ne réalisa pas que le film était terminé et qu'il y avait une pizza en face d'elle. Santana claqua des doigts, tentant de capter l'attention de son amie.

 **\- Santana, le film est fini et la pizza et là.**

Elle réessaya et finit par ramener la brune sur terre. Santana secoua la tête et prit une part de pizza.

 **\- Merci Britt. Donc, on regarde quoi comme film après** , demanda-t-elle en mordant dans sa pizza.

 **\- Oliver et compagnie, c'est l'un des films préférés de Lord Tubbington et en plus les chats dedans lui parlent** , répliqua la blonde joyeusement. Santana ne porta pas vraiment attention à _Oliver et compagnie_ ; pour elle cela restait un remake de _La belle et le clochard._ Elle repensa à la scene du plat de spaghetti puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Quinn, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même.

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^**

 **Je posterai un peu plus vite la prochaine fois promis :3**

 **\- L**


	8. Quinn a un rendez-vous

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos follows et favoris ^^ Voici la suite !**

 **Regina lily Swan** **: Pour le prochain chapitre ne t'en fait pas xD Et merci à toi de me lire et de poster une review à chaque fois, c'est cool !**

* * *

Quinn se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Melissa, où elle ne voulait pas vraiment aller à vrai dire. Mais Daniel parlait de Melissa comme d'une personne géniale. Elle savait de quoi parlait ce dernier, mais honnêtement, elle ne cherchait pas de nouvelles relations. Elle voulait du temps pour s'occuper d'elle-même mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas décevoir Daniel après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Quinn et Melissa avaient décidé de se voir à l'Applebees qui était un petit restaurant sur la place publique, idéal pour leur première rencontre. Quinn s'était habillée en tenue décontractée, elle avait enfilé des petites bottines noires avec un jean troué et un joli haut blanc. Elle avait fini de se préparer, s'était légèrement maquillé puis c'était regardée une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de juger que son reflet était assez satisfaisant pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Quinn quitta son appartement et le verrouilla puis descendit les escaliers avant d'interpeller un taxi. Elle s'engouffra dedans et indiqua sa destination au conducteur. Cela allait prendre un peu de temps pour arriver là-bas et Quinn espérait de tout son cœur que Melissa était une fille descente et saine d'esprit.

La blonde repensa à sa semi-conversation avec Santana. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la latina avait autant grandit rien qu'en entendant sa voix au téléphone. Cette petite voix douce et si familière était partie, laissant place à une voix chaude, à la fois cassée et enjôleuse. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer à quoi ressembler Santana désormais. Quinn était curieuse de savoir si elle avait bel et bien tant changé que les autres le disaient. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise d'avoir manqué tant de choses dans la vie de la latine. Le taxi s'arrêta à la bonne adresse et la blonde paya le chauffeur avant de descendre pour profiter de l'air chaud de cette magnifique soirée d'été. Quinn fit son chemin vers le restaurant et Melissa l'accueilli. Dire que Melissa était renversante aurait été un euphémisme. Elle avait de beaux cheveux corbeaux légèrement ondulés, une peau couleur caramel et de beaux yeux marron foncés. Quinn nota qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Naya Rivera elle était en face d'une déesse. La jeune-femme se concentrait pour reprendre peu à peu confiance face à la beauté face à elle.

Melissa tendit la main face à la femme devant elle,

 **\- Tu dois être Quinn, c'est bon d'enfin te rencontrer. Daniel me parle tout le temps de toi, c'est comme s'il avait même un petit crush sur toi.**

Quinn serra sa main en retour,

 **\- C'est bon d'enfin te rencontrer aussi, et oui, Daniel a beaucoup parlé de toi également.**

Elle adressa à la femme en face d'elle un sourire éblouissant. L'hôtesse les rencontra dans le hall et les invita à la suivre à une petite table dans le coin du restaurant. Elle leur tendit à toutes les deux des menus et leur dit que le serveur n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Melissa commença immédiatement la conversation,

 **\- Donc, comment es-tu arrivée dans le monde de la psychologie pédiatrique ? Je pensais que tu étais avocate ou un truc comme ça…** Melissa pensait que c'était la meilleure façon de commencer la discussion que d'aborder le travail de l'autre femme. Quinn lui fit un petit sourire,

 **\- J'ai toujours été très curieuse en ce qui concerne les pensées des enfants et des adolescents. Donc j'ai décidé d'en faire ma carrière.** C'était un fait avéré, elle avait toujours aimé les enfants, mais il n'y en avait qu'un seul qu'elle avait aimé plus que les autres.

Quinn ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la beauté en face d'elle, elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux, et rien qu'en regardant Melissa, elle savait que la jeune-femme n'en pensait pas moins d'elle. Cette dernière voulait d'ailleurs en savoir plus sur la blonde.

 **\- Comment c'est de travailler avec des enfants ? T'as de l'expérience avec eux ?** ¸ demanda-t-elle de manière décontractée alors que Quinn souriait en se rappelant Santana.

\- **J'avais l'habitude de faire du baby-sitting au lycée. C'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre que je voulais travailler avec les enfants.** Melissa sourit,

 **\- J'admire les gens qui bossent avec des enfants, il faut avoir une poigne de fer. Et puis honnêtement, je n'ai pas la patience pour être avec eux toute la journée. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi la comptabilité, rien que des nombres** , dit-elle en riant.

Le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes puis repartit. Melissa et Quinn étaient de nouveau seules mais la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de voler des regards à l'autre femme. Elle ressemblait à Naya Rivera mais elle lui rappelait étrangement une autre personne sur qui elle ne pouvait pas mettre de nom. Les deux jeunes-femmes continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que leur repas arrive. Quinn apprit que Melissa était photographe à ses heures perdues et qu'elle adorait les comédies musicales de Brodway, son préféré étant _Wicked_.

La brune posa sa fourchette,

 **\- Tu as dit que tu faisais du baby-sitting au lycée, tu as gardé beaucoup d'enfants ou seulement un ?** Quinn s'éclaircit la gorge,

 **\- J'ai gardé un seul enfant** , répondit-elle ce qui éveilla la curiosité de son amie.

 **\- Et… Cet enfant a un nom ?** La blonde prit une gorgée d'eau,

 **\- Elle s'appelle Santana, mais ce n'est plus une petite-fille. Elle a bien grandit d'après ce qu'on m'a dit** , répliqua-t-elle en coupant court à la conversation sur la latina.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais mardi ?** , demanda Melissa en prenant une bouchée de pâtes tandis que l'autre fille réfléchissait.

 **\- Je sors de la ville ce jour-là. Tu voulais faire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Quelqu'un m'a donné deux places pour aller voir** _ **Wicked**_ **et je ne voulais pas y aller seule** , répondit la métisse dans un sourire. Quinn aurait bien voulu regarder _Wicked_ mais elle avait déjà beaucoup de travail en retard.

 **\- Pourquoi on ne remettrait pas ça à plus tard ?** , demanda la psychologue. Melissa lui adressa un sourire charmeur,

 **\- Je t'accorde ça pour cette fois Fabray. Donc, où vas-tu ?** , demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Quinn sourit timidement,

 **\- Je retourne chez moi pour deux semaines. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis la remise des diplômes.** C'était quelque chose que la blonde regrettait aujourd'hui.

 **\- T'es tellement mauvaise** , plaisanta Melissa. Quinn sourit tristement,

 **\- Je me sens mal pour ça, j'ai brisé une promesse que j'avais faite à une fille. Maintenant, il est temps de réparer ça.** La brune lui fit un petit sourire,

 **\- Je suis sûre que t'y arrivera. Joue un peu de ton charme et tout sera pardonné.**

 **\- J'espère qu'elle le fera, elle avait l'air assez énervée quand je lui ai parlé au téléphone** , confia Quinn à l'autre femme.

 **\- Répare ça temps que tu es là-bas. Tout va bien se passer, fais juste attention à revenir en un seul morceau** , la taquina-t-elle tandis que son amie riait.

 **\- Je vais revenir en un seul morceau, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi méchante.**

Le diner prit fin et elles ne prirent pas de desserts. Elles firent des plans pour le retour de Quinn à New York et Melissa donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn avant de l'aider à trouver un taxi. Quinn relâcha la respiration qu'elle retenait sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas si horrible qu'elle le pensait.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant son immeuble, elle paya puis sortit en remettant sa veste sur ses épaules. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle désactiva l'alarme, mit sa veste sur le porte-manteau et rangea ses chaussures. Elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre en se déshabillant puis elle grimpa dans son lit avant d'attraper Sir Snow Paw avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ^^**

 **Chapitre très court, je vous l'accorde ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute hein xD**

 **Alors, la haine contre Melissa ? xD**

 **Prochain chapitre, retour à Lima pour Quinn et confrontation avec Santana, ça risque d'être chaud. Je vous poste le tout bientôt.**

 **Encore merci pour les reviews, follow et favorite, ça fait toujours plaisir :3**

 **Bye !**

 **\- L**


	9. Santana et Quinn se revoient

**Bonjour bonjour ^^**

 **Bon, je suis un peu déçue :c Pas de review pour le dernier chapitre, ça a fait mal à mon petit cœur ça !**

 **Bon, je suis consciente que ce dernier n'était pas ultra intéressant mais bon… Malgré tout, je continue pour ceux qui arriveront sur cette fiction dans quelques années comme je l'ai fait par le passé *-***

 **Nan mais s'il faut je retrouverai votre adresse IP pour vous forcer à me poster de petits commentaires hein ! xD**

 **Enfin bref…. Ce chapitre risque d'être bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen plus intéressant. Et oui ! C'est le moment que vous attendiez tous : LA CONFRONTATION QUINN/SANTANA !**

 **Donc là vous avez intérêt à me monter que vous êtes heureux hein ! x)**

 **Encore un grand merci à Nayanna Rivergon qui m'a permis de traduire sa fic' !**

* * *

C'était une froide et pluvieuse journée lorsque Quinn arriva à JFK le mardi. La jeune blonde était à la fois excitée et nerveuse. Elle sortit du taxi et enleva ses valises du coffre. Quinn vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle puis traversa les barrières de sécurité pour rejoindre le terminal. Elle attendit patiemment que l'avion se mette en place il y avait peu de personne et en y réfléchissant bien, la blonde se dit qu'il y avait peu de personne qui allait de New York à l'Ohio de toute manière... Elle sortit sa liseuse pour commencer à lire mais eut un mal fou à se concentrer… Elle allait revoir Santana pour la première fois depuis des mois. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était dans l'aéroport de Dayton.

 _7 ans plus tôt…_

 _Quinn attendait que son vol annonce l'embarquement avec sa mère et les Lopez. C'était une sombre et pluvieuse journée mais surtout un jour éprit de tristesse. La jeune femme partait pour l'université, laissant derrière elle une Santana triste et perdue. Santana était la petite fille qui s'était glissée dans son cœur à seulement six ans, qui l'adorait et qui l'admirait. Elle savait que la petite latina était très attachée à elle et Quinn trouvait que la petite était la plus mignonne chose du monde. La blonde s'approcha de Santana tout en sachant que la petite fille l'évitait délibérément par peur de souffrir._

 _ **\- Hey ma puce, tu ne me parles pas ?**_ _, demanda-t-elle tendrement. Santana la regarda avec des yeux tristes,_

 _ **\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes Quinn !**_ _, répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix tandis que la plus âgée soupirait._

 _ **\- Je serai de retour avant même que tu ne le saches**_ _, essaya-t-elle de la réconforter même si ses paroles se heurtaient à un mur. Quinn décida alors de tenter une nouvelle approche._

 _ **\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**_ _Santana redressa la tête,_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as ramené ?**_

 _Elle regarda Quinn tirer une petite boite de sa pochette,_

 _ **\- Juste un petit quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes de moi.**_

 _Santana regarda la boite que sa baby-sitter venait d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bracelet en argent avec une moitié de cœur dessus. Elle l'observa plus précisément et vit son nom gravé dessus en écriture cursive. La petite latina ne dit rien lorsque la blonde enroula le bracelet autour de son poignet et les adultes regardèrent silencieusement leurs filles respectives partager un moment privilégié._

 _Santana regarda le demi cœur puis leva les yeux vers Quinn,_

 _ **\- Où est l'autre partie du cœur ?**_ _, demanda-t-elle. La jeune femme tendit son bras et lui montra un bracelet identique avec l'autre moitié de cœur avant de répondre,_

 _ **\- J'en ai un aussi. Je l'ai fait pour que tu te souviennes que tu possèdes la moitié de mon cœur et que peu importe ce qui arrivera, nous ne serons jamais séparées.**_

 _Santana sourit doucement. Elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifiés suite aux paroles de Quinn._

 _ **\- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi**_ _¸ répondit la petite fille avant de tendre Sir Snow Paw à la blonde qui l'accepta en tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes._

 _ **\- Tu me donnes Sir Snow Paw ?**_ _¸demanda-t-elle émerveillée. Le chiot était la peluche préférée de Santana et le fait que la petite fille veuille bien le lui laisser relevait du miracle. En effet, elle emmenait le petit chiot partout où elle allait, ne s'en séparant pas un seul instant._

 _Santana acquiesça,_

 _ **\- Tu as plus besoin de lui que moi. Il chassera les mauvais rêves et quand tu le verras, tu penseras à moi**_ _, dit-elle à Quinn d'une voix affirmée. L'étudiante frotta affectueusement la tête de la petite brune,_

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas le prendre, c'est le tien. Qui va te protéger si je le prends ?**_

 _Santana rit,_

 _ **\- Je suis une grande fille maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger. Et puis ici c'est Lima, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'arriver ? Toi, tu vas à New York et pleins de mauvaises choses peuvent arriver là-bas.**_

 _ **\- Et bien… J'imagine que désormais j'aurais un fervent protecteur,**_ _plaisanta Quinn qui réussit à faire sortir un petit rire de la gorge de la plus jeune. C'était un véritable soulagement pour tous, en particulier pour Quinn. Leur moment privé prit fin et les choses redevinrent normal, du moins, autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Le temps restant fut utilisé dans de petites discussions futiles et un déjeuner à l'un des nombreux restaurants de l'aéroport mais l''ambiance changea radicalement lorsqu'ils entendirent que le vol de Quinn était prêt pour l'embarquement._

 _C'était un moment chargé d'émotion pour chacun, mais plus particulièrement pour Santana. Elle fit un énorme calin à sa baby-sitter, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait malgré son bras dans le plâtre. Cependant, elle ne laissa pas la blonde partir._

 _ **\- Non, s'il-te-plait, ne pars pas Quinnie. Por favor! S'il-te-plait ne pars pas !**_ _¸cria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe qui fit retourner tous les voyageurs de l'aéroport vers elle. Alberto fit de son mieux pour retenir sa fille tandis que Maribel réconfortait Judy. Santana, dans un effort surhumain, réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte de son père et se mit à courir après Quinn._

 _ **\- Ne me laisses pas Quinnie, s'il-te-plait ! Ne pars pas !**_ _, continua-t-elle de crier alors que son père réussi enfin à l'attraper après avoir engagé une course effrénée pour rattraper sa progéniture. La blonde finit par se retourner en laissant cette fois ci ses larmes passer la barrière de ses yeux. Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle vit une dernière fois la petite fille qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle pouvait entendre Santana se débattre en criant pour qu'elle revienne mais Quinn savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas._

 _Fin du flashback_

Quinn sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le vol pour l'Ohio appeler ses voyageurs. Elle remit sa liseuse dans son sac et avança jusque la porte. Elle descendit jusqu'au terminal dans un soupir et entra dans l'avion. Elle était heureuse que personne ne soit assis à côté d'elle, elle mit sa ceinture et reprit sa liseuse. Elle priait Dieu pour que le vol ne dure pas trop longtemps.

* * *

Santana était dans l'auditorium et répétait « _A Boy Like That/ I Have Love »_ avec Rachel. Elle n'avait pas prévu de jouer Anita mais Brittany l'avait fortement encouragée à se présenter aux auditions depuis qu'elle trouvait que son amie ressemblait beaucoup à Rita Moreno plus jeune. Santana avait protesté mais elle avait fini par se résigner et donna raison à la grande blonde après avoir fait un numéro à la Lopez. Et maintenant elle était ici, à chanter un duo avec Rachel Berry, la seule personne capable de la rendre complètement folle. La musique prit fin et Artie roula jusqu'à la scène après la fin du numéro.

 **\- Rachel, Santana, c'était super ! Vous avez mis le feu** , dit-il de manière enthousiaste, se rendant compte que cette comédie musicale était son meilleur travail. Rachel sourit,

 **\- Bien sûr Artie, je suis une grande fan de** _ **West Side Story**_ **depuis que je suis petite. C'est l'une de mes comédies préférées avec** _ **Funny Girl**_ **bien sûr. Cependant, j'ai seulement besoin de jouer Maria pour me propulser vers Broadway.** Santana roula des yeux en croisant les bras,

 **\- Oh s'il-te-plait Berry, c'est juste un numéro d'école. C'est pas comme si des chasseurs de tête allaient être là. C'est un truc de lycée fait par le Glee Club, même le reste du lycée sait que ça va être un désastre** ¸ dit-elle ennuyée. Rachel souffla bruyamment de frustration,

 **\- C'est parce que ces personnes ne croient pas en l'art, surtout les Cheerios et le coach qui ont essayé maintes fois d'empêcher le spectacle de continuer** , répondit-elle agacée.

 **\- Peu importe Berry** , répliqua Santana tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Artie.

 **\- On a fini maintenant ?**

Artie secoua la tête,

 **\- On doit enchainer avec** _ **America**_ **puis tu pourras partir. Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres et attendre dans la queue pour ton tour** , déclara-t-il en roulant jusqu'à sa place initiale.

Rachel descendit de la scène et Santana fixa sa marque située juste à côté de celle de Puck qui jouait Bernardo. Elle avait vraiment espéré qu'une autre personne daigne jouer ce rôle mais de fut le grand juif qui décrocha le rôle. Une fois la partie dialogue terminée, c'était le moment pour Santana de chanter, chose pour laquelle elle était plutôt douée d'ailleurs.

\- _**"Puerto Rico, my heart's devotion, let it sink back in the ocean."**_

Santana commença à chanter, canalisant sa Rita Moreno intérieure. Peu de gens savaient que _West Side Story_ était la comédie musicale préférée de la latina, et encore moins Rachel. D'ailleurs Santana ne comptait pas le lui dire, en effet, elle savait que l'insupportable diva ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle si elle avait la connaissance de cette information compromettante.

 **-** _ **« Always the hurricanes blowing, always the population growing"**_ _, continua-t-elle en mimant un ventre de femme enceinte avec ses mains._

 _ **-**_ **« And the money owing, and the sunlight streaming."**

Santana commença à danser sur scène tandis que les autres la regardaient avec émerveillement.

 **-** _ **« And the natives steaming. I like the Island Manhattan. »,**_ elle avança vers Tina.

 _ **\- « I know you do »**_ _,_ acquiesça l'autre fille.

Et ils continuèrent tous ainsi, à danser et chanter sur le titre _Americana_ jusqu'à la dernière s'approcha de Santana qui descendait de scène,

 **\- C'était génial Tana, tu vas tout déchirer demain** ¸ la complimenta-t-elle. Santana sourit,

 **\- Merci Femme de Chang, tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillée non plus. Je me demande si on pourrait reléguer le Hobbit au dernier rang, ce serait plutôt marrant.**

 **\- C'est de Rachel dont on parle elle va s'assurer qu'aucune autre star ne brille plus qu'elle** , médita Tina. Les deux adolescentes sortirent de la salle de spectacle pour se diriger dans les couloirs désormais vides du lycée. Santana ne pensait pas redevenir amie avec Tina au lycée… Elles étaient plus ou moins proches lors du collège jusqu'à ce que l'autre jeune-fille ne redouble. Et maintenant, elles avaient des cercles de fréquentation différents, Tina était une petite gothique et Santana, et bien, elle était une cheerleader qui avait une réputation à garder.

 **\- Tina, c'est de moi qu'on parle et d'une manière ou d'une autre je resterais toujours en haut de ce foutu bahut, alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fais après la répétition ?** , demanda la latina à son amie.

 **\- Je dois garder ma petite-sœur et après Artie vient à la maison. On va regarder quelques films ensemble. Mais tu peux venir si tu veux, tu sais ma sœur adore te voir alors…** , commença Tina en mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Santana.

 **\- Je l'adore aussi, mais je ne veux pas déranger votre séance de « Je regarde des films et je roule des pelles » entre toi et Roulettes** , railla mesquinement l'hispanique alors que Tina roulait des yeux.

 **\- Il a un nom, Satan. Et puis il ne craint pas autant que tu le dis… Bon ok, il a une obsession bizarre pour Angry Birds et il pense que tu deal des œufs d'autruche que tu caches dans ton soutien-gorge, mais plus sérieusement, c'est une bonne personne, tu devrais le savoir** ¸ argumenta cette dernière en tentant de défendre son petit-ami. Elle savait que Santana n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions envers Artie mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas supporter la manière qu'avait son amie de parler de lui.

Santana ne pouvait que pouffer de rire,

 **\- Je sais, je sais, mais sérieusement, une autre fois ok ?** , assura-t-elle à la plus petite alors que cette dernière souriait.

 **\- Ok, je laisse passer pour cette fois. On se voit demain Tana !**

Santana regarda Tina passer par la porte à double battant pour rejoindre le parking. L'hispanique s'approcha de son casier pour prendre son livre de Géométrie. Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de se sortir Quinn de la tête bien que celle-ci avait hanté ses rêves la nuit dernière. Quand elle eut fini, elle se retourna pour faire face à Brittany.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi et Lord Tubbington aujourd'hui ? Il doit m'aider à écrire mon discours** , demanda la blonde à la fille en face d'elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à marcher le long du couloir pour finalement franchir la porte qui menait vers le parking.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que Lord Tubbington soit la meilleure personne pour t'aider à écrire ton discours. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi pour que je puisse t'aider à l'écrire ?** , suggéra Santana en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

La latine était fière de sa voiture. Grâce à son père qui était médecin, elle était capable de s'offrir un magnifique engin sortant tout droit de la firme BMW, une automobile qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle attendit que Brittany s'engouffre dans le véhicule avant de démarrer et sortir du parking. Santana n'est pas d'humeur à parler sachant qu'elle avait déjà parlé et chanté de nombreuses heures et qu'elle n'avait besoin que du silence désormais. La jeune fille se gara dans l'allée puis elles sortirent de la voiture. Santana s'arrêta quelques secondes pour vérifier ses mails puis son amie et elles marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la résidence.

* * *

Quinn était de nouveau à Lima depuis quelques heures maintenant. Cela lui fit un peu bizarre lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre de son enfance. Tout était resté à la même place et n'avait pas changé, hormis les draps et les rideaux. Tous ces éléments lui apportèrent un sentiment de réconfort qu'elle avait perdu dans son appartement à New York et qui lui manquait.

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers. D'ici, elle pouvait voir la maison des Lopez. Elle nota qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture qui se trouvait devant et elle se demanda si c'était celle de Santana. Elle eut une réponse à sa question lorsqu'elle vit une BMW rouge se garer derrière l'autre voiture. La blonde voulu détourner le regard de cette scène mais sa curiosité eut raison d'elle. Elle se déplaça de manière à ce qu'elle soit invisible de l'extérieur mais qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur ce qui se passait dehors. Elle vit la porte passagère s'ouvrir et une grande blonde avec une queue de cheval et un uniforme des Cherrios en sortit.

 **\- J'imagine que Sue leur fait toujours porter leurs uniformes partout où elles vont** , se dit Quinn à elle-même.

La jeune psychologue vit la portière du conducteur s'ouvrir également et Santana sortit de la voiture. Quinn ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était devenue aussi canon. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était une longue paire de jambes caramel et de gracieux cheveux corbeaux. La blonde ne pouvait pas croire que cette magnifique jeune femme était la petite Santana Lopez. Certes, elle savait déjà que la petite fille allait devenir une véritable briseuse de cœur en grandissant mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle allait être une véritable déesse. Quinn se mit une claque mentale pour avoir pensé à ça. Elle continua à observer la fille qui regarder ses mails et elle se sentit expressément mal lorsqu'elle vit que cette dernière ignorait délibérément les siens.

La blonde vit Santana sourire à l'autre fille et enrouler son petit doigt au sien avant de s'engouffrer chez elle. Soudain, Quinn recula brusquement de la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Santana avait tant grandi. Elle descendit précipitamment les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine où sa mère préparait le repas puis elle s'assit au bar.

 **\- Tu as défait tes valises ?** , demanda Judy en versant une cuillère de vin dans sa préparation alors que Quinn la détaillait.

 **\- Oui, c'est fait. Je n'avais pas emmené beaucoup de choses** , dit-elle en fixant sa génitrice. Elle voulait tellement lui parler de Santana mais à la place, elle se plongea dans ses pensées. C'était tellement étrange de voir sa mère se déplacer dans la cuisine en se prenant pour Betty Crocker alors que ce n'était désespérément pas le cas. La seule fois où sa mère avait vraiment cuisiné était pendant les vacances et parce qu'elles avaient des invités.

 **\- Je suis tellement contente que tu ais fini par revenir ici, la maison était tellement vide sans toi. Santana viens de temps en temps avec son amie Brittany mais ce n'est pas pareil…** , mentionna Judy d'un air détaché. Quinn releva la tête à l'entente du prénom de Santana,

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être rentrée plus tôt Maman… Mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire entre le travail, les études, et d'autres choses…** Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge et une part de vérité se cachait là dessous.

 **\- Tu as parlé de Santana, elle vient souvent ?**

Judy stoppa tout mouvement et se tourna vers sa fille,

 **\- Je comprends et je ne suis pas fâchée… En ce qui concerne Santana, elle vient toujours, nous parlons du lycée, de ce genre de choses… Alberto est assez occupé avec l'hôpital et Maribel est devenue la dirigeante d'une grande compagnie alors Santana est un peu laissée de côté.**

Le cœur de Quinn se noya dans sa poitrine en pensant à Santana étant seule pendant une longue période. Elle se souvenait que la plus grande peur de la latina était d'être seule car c'était lorsqu'elle l'était que les monstres venaient et l'attrapaient. Mais la mère de la blonde avait parlé d'une autre personne nommée Brittany et Quinn se demandait si c'était la jeune fille qu'elle avait aperçu avec la brune.

 **\- Et cette Brittany, qui est-ce ?**

Judy se retourna et finit son plat,

 **\- Brittany est la fille qui a emménagé derrière la maison de Lopez. Elle est arrivée le jour même où tu es partie et elle et Santana sont devenues meilleures amies avec le temps. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi sachant que Brittany n'est pas des plus brillantes. Enfin bref, ces deux-là sont inséparables et si tu veux mon avis, je pense que Brittany a une bonne influence sur Santana.**

Quinn était maintenant curieuse en ce qui concernait cette Brittany et ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie de Santana. Elle avait tellement manqué de choses avec cette dernière et elle voulait vraiment se rattraper sans même avoir la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Elle avait l'impression que la latina était toujours en colère contre elle et elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas la blâmer pour ça. Quinn regarda autour d'elle et nota la présence de deux tickets accrochés au réfrigérateur.

 **\- Hé, Maman ? C'est pour quoi ces tickets ?** ¸ demanda-t-elle.

Judy fixa à son tour le frigo,

 **\- Ce sont des places pour** _ **West Side Story**_ _,_ **demain à McKinley. C'est leur première et Santana me les a donné, elle joue Anita. J'en ai eu une en plus pour toi si tu veux venir.**

C'était une information de taille pour Quinn, Santana n'était pas seulement une cheerleader mais était aussi au Glee Club. Elle avait l'impression que plus découvrait de choses sur elle, moins elle connaissait Santana. La blonde réfléchit pendant un moment,

 **\- J'adorerais y aller, ça me donnera l'occasion de voir ma pièce préférée et de trainer un peu dans les couloirs de McKinley.**

Il y eut des coups frappés à la porte et Judy demanda à sa fille d'aller jeter un œil. Quinn sauta de sa chaise et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant la jeune femme dont elle et sa mère parlaient.

 **\- Santana ?** , demanda Quinn doucement par peur de recevoir les foudres de la latina au sang chaud.

Santana regardait la nouvelle venue comme un cerf sur la route elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Quinn Fabray debout en face d'elle. Une version plus grande et encore plus chaude de Quinn Fabray à vrai dire.

 **\- Q-Quinn ?** , demanda Santana incertaine. Quinn sourit simplement,

 **\- Je peux avoir un câlin ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque sept ans et j'ai juste le droit à un « Quinn ? »** , essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Santana la fixa,

 **\- C'est pas de ma faute si on ne s'est pas vu depuis si longtemps. Si tu étais venu me rendre visite comme promis, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça.**

Santana ne voulait pas être une garce avec Quinn mais elle était incapable d'exprimer ou de montrer comment elle se sentait réellement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Quinn, une Quinn adulte était debout devant elle.

La blonde savait qu'elle le méritait mais cela faisait plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

 **\- Je suis désolée Santana, c'est juste que…**

Santana la coupa en levant sa main,

 **\- Economise ta salive et donnes ça à ta mère** , dit-elle en tendant une grande enveloppe en papier craft. Quinn prit l'enveloppe sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de l'hispanique. Elle était toujours autant impressionnée par la beauté de la fille en face d'elle.

 **\- S'il-te-plait, ne sois pas comme ça Santana. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma parole. Je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tout aille mieux ?** , demanda la blonde d'une voix à la fois douce et désespérée.

Beaucoup d'idées virent s'imposer dans l'esprit de Santana. Elle s'était tellement jouée ce scénario dans sa tête mais elle ne pensait pas que le moment venu, cela serait aussi dur. Quinn était restée aussi belle que lorsqu'elle était partie et son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle pensait qu'il allait en sortir.

 **\- C'est trop tard maintenant, tu ne pas espérer te pointer ici, penser que tout va redevenir normal, et que je vais t'accueillir à bras ouverts. C'est pas un film, ça ne marche pas comme ça** , répondit Santana en essayant de ne pas parler d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée Santana** , retenta Quinn alors que la brune l'ignorait indéniablement.

 **\- Donne juste cette putain d'enveloppe à ta mère et dis-lui que je la verrais ce soir** , dit-elle en tournant les talons et en dévalant le perron pour retourner dans la rue.

Quinn ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de voir l'autre fille partir précipitamment. Elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas courir après la brune. Elle voulait tellement comprendre ce qui s'était passé et ce qui allait se passer. La blonde ferma la porte et pressa l'enveloppe contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle pouvait clairement entendre les pas de sa mère qui claquaient sur le carrelage.

 **\- Qui c'était mon cœur ?** , demanda Judy en regardant l'enveloppe qui se trouvait dans les mains de sa fille.

 **\- Santana** ¸ répondit Quinn abattue en serrant l'enveloppe contre elle. Judy prit le document des mains de la blonde.

 **\- Elle était contente de te voir ?** , demanda-t-elle curieusement. Quinn laissa échapper un petit soupir.

 **\- J'aurais pas vraiment dit contente mais plus énervée.** Judy serra prestement sa fille dans ses bras,

 **\- Elle est sûrement surprise, laisse lui un peu de temps et je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de revoir sa Quinnie.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple Maman, tu aurais dû voir la souffrance dans ses yeux** , marmonna la jeune femme.

 **\- Laisse-lui quelques jours ou essaie demain, après le spectacle. Ils font une petite soirée avec les membres du casting chez eux juste après, tu pourras lui parler là-bas. Et puis son anniversaire arrive, tu pourras réessayer aussi à ce moment** , la rassura la plus vieille.

 **\- J'espère que ça marchera Maman, je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle soit en colère contre moi** , soupira Quinn. Judy sourit,

 **\- Elle ne le sera pas. Maintenant viens manger avant que le repas ne refroidisse.**

Les deux femmes allèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où la nourriture était déjà disposée sur le comptoir du bar de la cuisine ouverte. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux et commencèrent à engloutir leur diner, parlant de ce qui s'était passé pendant ces sept ans.

Quinn ne fit pas attention à ce que sa mère lui disait cette nuit-là, ses pensées se tournant vers une certaine fille aux magnifiques yeux sombres.

* * *

 **ET BIM !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me laisserez de petits commentaires pour me donner vos avis.**

 **Mmh… Une soirée avec Quinn et des lycéens ? Mais ça risque d'être vraiment pas mal ça, tout le monde sait que les soirées du Glee Club partent en vrille en plus xD**

 **A bientôt !**

 **\- L**


	10. La soirée de Santana

**Bonchour bonchour ^^**

 **Tout de suite, bah… la suite… Rhaaaa j'suis vraiment conne moi des fois -.-'**

 **Avec cette fois ci un GROS rapprochement Quinntana *-***

 **KeepHopePrincess** **: Hello ! Cette fic' est ultra niaise en fait xD Oui San elle est un peu fâchée mais bon… 7 ans c'est long aussi ! Melissa à l'air plutôt sympa en vrai, mais bon… Entre San' et elle y'a même pas d'hésitations xD Mmh… Une petite confrontation S/M serait sympa, voir Snixx dans ce monde de guimauve me ferait bien rire ^^ Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien, ça me touche vraiment :3**

 **Regina lily Swan, t'es passée où ? :o**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, et les follow, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^**

* * *

Le vendredi soir, le cast de West Side Story trainait dans les coulisses, essayant de finir de tout préparer pour le spectacle. Tout le monde était excité, à part Santana. Elle était énervée et une mine renfrognée se peignait sur son visage, lui donnant des airs de Sue Sylvester. Elle avait le pressentiment que Quinn ferait parti du public, sachant que Judy allait venir. Tout le monde faisait présentement attention à ne pas s'approcher trop prêt de la latine, sachant qu'elle était en mode bitchy même si personne en savait vraiment pourquoi. Santana se maquillait lorsque Rachel s'approcha d'elle.

La petite brune s'éclaircit la gorge,

 **\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amies et que tu peux à peine me tolérer Santana, mais dans le vrai Broadway, je devrais te souhaiter bonne chance… Tu vas faire un super boulot et je sais que tu es la seule à pouvoir faire revivre Anita** ¸ dit-elle en espérant calmer l'hispanique.

Santana regarda Rachel dans le miroir,

 **\- Merci pour les encouragements Berry, maintenant éloigne-toi de moi avant que tu ne sois plus capable de faire la représentation de ce soir s'il-te-plait,** répliqua-t-elle. Rachel ne répondit pas un mot et sortit précipitamment pour rejoindre les autres.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Santana ? Elle est plus garce que jamais ce soir** , demanda Puck à la petite brune.

 **\- Elle a menacé de m'arracher les boules si je me loupais ce soir,** continua-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses parties intimes. La latina ne l'avait jamais menacé aussi rapidement avant.

Rachel haussa les épaules,

 **\- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui dire à quel point elle allait être géniale ce soir, et tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est me jeter dehors.**

Brittany marcha vers les autres, elle savait exactement pourquoi l'hispanique était pire que d'habitude.

 **\- Je sais pourquoi Santana est si énervée** , leur dit-elle d'un air détaché.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la blonde, attendant une explication plausible quant au comportement de son amie. Ils savaient tous à quel point la brune avait une attitude ingérable mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état. Etre cruel était son mode de fonctionnement, elle était comme ça et c'est tout, mais jamais à ce point. L'hispanique avait quand même insulté Finn sur son poids et avait dit à la diva que « coucher avec Finn était comme coucher avec un sac de patates trempé dans une huile corporelle ». Santana était hors d'elle et les autres voulaient seulement savoir pourquoi.

Brittany détailla les autres,

 **\- Quinn est de retour et disons seulement que leur petite réunion n'a pas été très joyeuse** , dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Kurt fut le premier à prendre la parole,

 **\- Tu veux dire son ancienne baby-sitter, Quinn Fabray ? Celle sur qui Santana avait craquée ?**

La grande blonde hocha la tête,

 **\- Oui, c'est elle. Elle est rentrée la nuit dernière et San' devait donner des trucs à sa mère sauf que c'est elle qui a ouvert.** Elle était inquiète lorsque cette nuit-là, elle avait vu Santana rentrer chez elle furieuse. La cheerleader avait fait de son mieux pour la calmer sans même y parvenir.

 **\- Ah ! Ça explique pourquoi Santana s'en est prise à tout le monde aujourd'hui... Si c'est Quinn qui a provoqué ce désastre, je ne veux pas voir ce que ça va donner si elles se retrouvent dans la même pièce** ¸ s'exclama soudainement Mercedes.

Artie roula jusqu'à eux et leur dit que le spectacle commencerait dans une demi-heure et qu'ils devaient rapidement finir de se préparer. Tout le petit groupe se dispersa immédiatement, partant dans des directions différentes. Santana était toujours devant le miroir et jouait avec sa serviette pour essayer de se sortir Quinn de la tête qui était plongée dans l'amas de spectateur. A cet instant, elle pria pour que la jeune femme n'ait pas pris la peine de venir.

* * *

Quinn parcourait les couloirs de McKinley avec sa mère, c'était comme revenir dans le temps. Elle passa devant les trophées et vit de nombreuses récompenses de football, de basket et de cheerleading. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en voyant le trophée que les Cheerios avaient gagné sous la direction de Santana. La blonde sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté en sachant que la latina avait marché sur ses pas. Elle se demanda même si l'adolescente avait la même attitude HBIC (High Bitch In Chief, littéralement Salope en chef xD) qu'elle. Elle continua de marcher vers l'auditorium mais au lieu d'y pénétrer, elle se dirigea vers les coulisses. Quinn ouvrit la porte silencieusement et vit tous les lycéens et Brittany se dépêcher derrière les rideaux.

Elle avança vers une petite brune qui était debout près de la porte.

 **\- Est-ce que tu sais où je peux trouver Santana ?** , demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Rachel se retourna,

 **\- Elle est là-bas** , dit-elle en pointant les vestiaires où Santana était assise en train de parler à Brittany.

Quinn lui fit un sourire,

 **\- Merci** , répondit-elle en reprenant sa route.

Rachel regarda l'adulte partir avec un air perplexe sur le visage. Kurt la rejoignit, regardant Quinn se diriger vers la latina. Ils virent Brittany se lever, laissant sa meilleure-amie seule avec l'autre femme. La grande blonde vint vers Rachel et Kurt qui pouvaient lire l'expression qui s'affichait sur son visage juvénile.

 **\- Quinn ?** , demanda Rachel à Kurt.

Brittany hocha la tête avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre,

 **\- Quinn.**

Rachel regardait la danseuse et le chanteur tour à tour,

 **\- C'est quoi le truc avec Quinn ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à Santana de si horrible ?** , demanda-t-elle avec confusion.

Kurt secoua la tête,

 **\- On sera là toute la soirée. Maintenant tais-toi, je veux voir ce qu'il va se passer.**

Quinn s'approcha de Santana et se posta derrière cette dernière qui était face au miroir. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté de la latine dans de telles circonstances. Ses habituels cheveux long étaient épinglés sur le côté, lui donnant un air plus âgé. Les yeux de Santana croisèrent les siens dans la glace. Elles gardèrent le contact un bon moment avant que la brune ne détourne le regard.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Quinn ?** , demanda Santana en essayant de paraitre désintéressée. La vérité était que dans un sens, elle était contente que son ancienne baby-sitter ait fait le déplacement mais elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière le sache.

\- **Je suis venue pour voir la représentation, ma mère avait une place en plus et m'a proposée de venir. C'est ton premier spectacle sur scène et je voulais être là** , souffla la blonde.

Santana roula des yeux et croisa les bras,

 **\- Et bien, c'est sympa de ta part, je parie que je devrais me sentir spéciale à tes yeux, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, tu as manqué toutes mes autres premières mais tu as décidé de te montrer ce soir** , répliqua-t-elle en attendant la réponse de l'autre fille.

 **\- Ecoute ma pu... J'veux dire, Santana, je sais que je suis partie longtemps et qu'on a perdu le contact, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour toujours. Je suis là maintenant, tu ne peux pas juste me donner une autre chance ?** , dit Quinn qui était complètement frustrée.

L'hispanique soupira bruyamment,

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? J'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'as laissé toute seule et que je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi pendant sept putain d'années. Et toi, tu reviens ici comme une reine et tu espères que tout aille bien ? Je ne suis plus la gamine que t'as laissé derrière toi, j'ai grandi** ¸ lança-t-elle en quittant les vestiaires, laissant la blonde dans ses pensées.

Quinn quitta les coulisses et retrouva sa place à côté de celle de sa mère et de Maribel. Elle se laissa tombée sur le fauteuil, complètement abattue, récoltant aux passages les regards inquiets des adultes qui la laissèrent cependant tranquille. Les lumières clignotèrent et le numéro commença. Santana regardait derrière le rideau, cherchant ses parents. Elle les repéra au second rang et elle vit Quinn assise à leurs côtés. Son cœur commença à palpiter rapidement, pas à cause du stress mais bien parce que la personne pour qui elle était tombée si durement se trouvait dans la salle. Ils en étaient à la moitié du premier acte quand la séquence sur « _America »_ arriva. Santana était sur scène, Puck récitait ses répliques en tant que Bernardo, la musique démarra et ils commencèrent à chanter. Dans le public, les parents de la latine et Judy la regardaient fièrement. Quinn était impressionnée par la bombe qu'était Santana sur scène, et cette robe était plus que canon sur la jeune femme. La blonde fini par stopper ses pensées qui étaient tout sauf catholiques concernant Santana, elle était sûre qu'elles étaient illégales dans les cinquante états.

Santana et le reste des Sharks continuaient leur numéro lorsque les Jets, menés par Mike Chang vinrent et récitèrent leurs répliques avant de quitter la scène pour rejoindre les coulisses. Quinn ne pouvait que sourire en voyant l'hispanique et l'asiatique danser ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point la brune était gracieuse et à quel point sa voix semblait chaude. La performance prit fin et le reste de la pièce devint floue jusqu'au duo entre Maria et Anita. Quinn était complètement captivée, pas seulement cause de l'alchimie entre Santana et Rachel mais bien par la passion qu'il y avait dans leurs voix. La scène prit fin et Santana retourna une nouvelle fois dans les coulisses. Une fois la pièce totalement finie, le cast revint sur scène et le public leur fit un standing-ovation pour leur performance. Santana ne put que sourire lorsqu'elle jeta un œil vers ses parents et qu'elle pu lire dans leurs yeux à quel point ils étaient fiers d'elle.

Les rideaux se fermèrent et Santana se tourna vers les autres étudiants,

 **\- Souvenez-vous tout le monde, la soirée pour le cast c'est ce soir chez moi** , rappela-t-elle avant de partir.

La brunette quitta la scène seule et alla enlever son costume pour mettre des vêtements lambdas. Elle se démaquilla et détacha ses cheveux, les secouant pour leur faire prendre leur forme initiale. Elle entendit des pas et comprit qu'elle avait de la compagnie. Elle se retourna et vit Quinn debout devant elle avec un bouquet de lys blanches, les fleurs préférées de Santana.

 **\- J'ai ça pour toi, pour te féliciter pour ta performance. Tu étais vraiment bonne sur scène et tu as fait une extraordinaire Anita** , dit-elle en tendant les fleurs à Santana.

La latine prit les fleurs et lui adressa un bref sourire,

 **\- Merci, les fleurs sont magnifiques. Comment tu as su que les lys étaient mes préférées ?** , demanda-t-elle, complètement surprise par le geste.

Quinn sourit,

 **\- Crois le ou non Santana Lopez, il y a beaucoup de choses sur toi que je sais. Ton amour pour les lys est quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas oublier,** dit-elle en se penchant et en posant un léger baiser sur le front de la brune, un geste devenue trop familier pour les deux. Quinn finit par tourner les talons, laissant une Santana sans voix derrière elle.

* * *

La fête battait de son plein dans la maison des Lopez. Les adultes étaient au rez de chaussée et les adolescents au sous-sol, ayant leur propre soirée concentrée en cidre mousseux. En effet, les parents de Santana étaient contre le principe de servir de l'alcool pur aux mineurs, même surveillés. Les lycéens passaient du bon temps, buvant, dansant et riant, prenant du plaisir en compagnie des autres même s'ils étaient en grande partie membres du Glee Club. Santana tenta de ne plus penser à Quinn de la soirée bien qu'elle était tourmentée en sachant que cette dernière était avec les autres adultes justes au-dessus d'eux. Pour l'hispanique, la nuit risquait d'être longue.

Quinn s'ennuyait en haut avec tous les parents. Ils parlaient de la vie et de leurs enfants, de choses complètement inintéressantes pour la jeune blonde. Qui plus est, elle était fatiguée par toutes les questions sur pourquoi elle n'était pas mariée et n'avait pas d'enfants que les autres lui adressaient. Maribel vit la détresse sur le visage de Quinn et s'approcha d'elle.

 **\- J'ai vu que tu t'ennuyais un peu… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas en bas avec Santana et le reste des jeunes ? Essaie de passer du temps avec Santana, en plus cela montrera que tu t'intéresses à sa vie.**

Quinn fixa la vieille femme,

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop, Santana me déteste. Vous auriez dû voir la façon dont elle a réagi quand elle m'a vu dans les coulisses. Elle ne veut plus rien à faire avec moi**.

Maribel secoua la tête,

 **\- Santana ne te déteste pas elle est un peu déstabilisée que tu ne te sois pas montré toutes ces années. Je connais ma fille, elle ne pourrait jamais te détesrte, elle t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Elle est têtue comme tu le sais déjà, mais ne lâche pas tout de suite. Santana pourrait te surprendre.**

Maribel laissa Quinn seule afin qu'elle se plonge dans ses pensées. Elle essaya de comprendre les paroles de la femme mais la curiosité prit le dessus. Elle posa son verre sur la table et la quitta pour descendre vers le sous-sol. Maribel et Judy regardèrent la jeune-femme marcher jusqu'à la cuisine en direction de l'escalier. Quinn était à quelques pas de la cave lorsqu'elle entendit les adolescents rire à gorge déployée. Soudainement, son esprit fit un débat intérieur pour savoir si elle devait les rejoindre ou remonter avec les adultes. Puis elle se décida, pensant qu'être avec des jeunes serait plus intéressant que de rester dans une pièce pleine de personnes trop matures. La jeune blonde finit par s'arrêter de nouveau, se demandant comment les autres se comporteraient en sa présence.

Tina repéra Quinn en haut des escaliers et décida de s'amuser un peu,

 **\- Santana, action ou vérité ?** ¸ demanda l'asiatique. Cette intervention attisa l'attention de Quinn qui ne pensait pas que les jeunes de leur âge continuaient à jouer à ce genre de jeux.

Santana sentait bien qu'elle allait être la première à devoir répondre à ce genre de défi alors pour ne pas se dégonfler, elle répondit « **Vérité »** en souriant audacieusement.

Tina réfléchit quelques secondes,

 **\- Qui a été ton premier crush ?**

L'asiatique connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, comme tout le monde. Elle voulait juste que la latina l'admette.

Santana arrêta de sourire et fusilla son amie du regard. L'autre fille savait très bien qui était son premier béguin et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à attirer tous les regards vers elle. Par sécurité, l'hispanique décida de mentir au cas où un adulte venait vérifier que tout allait bien à ce moment-là.

 **\- Brittany** , répondit-elle.

La blonde en question secoua la tête,

 **\- C'n'était pas moi Santana, c'était Quinn, tu te souviens ? Tu nous en parlais tout le temps à chaque fois qu'elle t'appelait ou t'envoyait un mail.**

Quinn ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Santana avait eu le béguin pour elle ? Tout commençait à prendre du sens maintenant qu'elle y pensait, sa haine excessive pour Sam où n'importe qui qui retenait son attention, faisant toujours attention à ce qu'elle soit sous son meilleur jour. Elle n'avait pas fait attention sur le moment et maintenant, elle se souvenait que Maribel l'avait en quelques sortes mentionné il y a quelques temps même si elle ne se souvenait pas du moment exact.

Santana décida de prendre son tour,

 **\- Soyons réalistes ici, qui n'a jamais eu de crush sur son/sa baby-sitter ? Et puis j'étais jeune et ça a fini par passer. Bon, Boy Chang ? Action ou vérité ?**

Mike lui fit un petit sourire,

 **\- Action**

Santana prit un air démoniaque et dit :

 **\- Retire ton t-shirt et va courir dans la rue.**

Il y eu un concert d'encouragement et Mike enleva son t-shirt avant de le jeter sur les genoux de Brittany. Tout le monde se leva et le suivit dehors pour le voir courir à en perdre haleine dans le froid. Quinn se saisit de cette distraction pour descendre complètement dans le sous-sol. Elle aimait la façon dont ce dernier était aménagé et savait que c'était en quelques sortes le sanctuaire de Santana. C'est à cet instant que tout le beau monde revint en compagnie du jeune homme, riant et applaudissant ce dernier pour avoir réussi un défi proposé par Satan lui-même.

Mike revint en souriant,

 **\- Tu ne pensais pas que j'en serais capable Santana, pas vrai ?** , la taquina-t-il en remettant son haut.

Santana sourit,

 **\- Je dois bien l'admettre Boy Chang, tu m'as surprise.**

 **\- Mon tour !** , s'exclama Rachel qui encouragea les autres à revenir à leur place. Cependant, ils se stoppèrent tous quand ils virent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Toutes les paires d'yeux fixèrent la blonde qui se tenait debout en bas des escaliers, cette dernière ne souhaitant qu'une chose : que la terre s'ouvre en deux et l'aspire pour qu'elle disparaisse.

Santana fut la première à réagir,

 **\- Mais ne serait-ce pas une sale fouineuse qui viendrait espionner des ados quand ils ont enfin un moment pour eux ?**

Quinn la regarda simplement,

 **\- Juste parce que je suis un peu plus âgée que vous ne veux pas dire que je suis une prude. Je voulais juste voir ce que vous faisiez ici. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec une bande d'adulte avec qui je n'ai rien en commun. Je voudrais plutôt connaitre tes amis, ils font partis de ta vie non ?** Elle n'essayait pas de ridiculiser Santana mais la jeune blonde avait été un peu offensée par son commentaire.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Santana,

 **\- J'apprécie ton offre mais tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Maintenant si tu veux bien retourner avec les adultes, catégorie à laquelle tu appartiens d'ailleurs,** rétorqua la brune qui était sur la défensive suite la réplique de Quinn.

La tension présente dans la pièce aurait pu être coupée au couteau, tout le monde était confus, incapable de définir si c'était une tension sexuelle ou normale entre les deux personnes. Le tout donnait un mélange assez gênant.

 **\- Laisse-la rester Santana. Elle peut nous parler de sa vie à New York et des trucs qu'elle a fait là-bas. Je pense que ce serait intéressant à entendre** , dit Finn. Et ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge, le jeune homme voulait seulement que Quinn et Santana se parlent.

La brune le fusilla du regard,

 **\- Personne ne t'as sonné Finnocence** , lança-t-elle, choquée que ses amis soient du côté de la blonde.

 **\- Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec lui, laisse la rester. Elle a l'air cool alors arrête de te la jouer « garce sans émotions »** , releva Puck.

Quinn finit par prendre la parole,

 **Merci les gars, mais je pense qu'il est clair qu'on ne veut pas de moi ici**. Elle tourna les talons pour remonter les escaliers.

Toutes les paires d'yeux présentes se posèrent sur Santana, la balle était dans son camp et chacun voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer. La latine, se sentant soudainement mal, finit par lancer :

 **\- Ok, tu peux rester, mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas comme si t'étais notre mère.**

Le jeu d'action ou vérité continua jusqu'à ce chacun y soit passé. Brittany chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Tina qui affichait un énorme sourire qui rendait tous les invités plutôt nerveux. Lorsque l'asiatique souriait ainsi, ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Tina tenta d'adopter une attitude neutre avant de s'écrier en s'empêchant de sourire :

 **\- J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne jouerait pas au jeu de la bouteille ?** La jeune fille savait très bien qu'il y avait des étincelles entre Santana et Quinn.

Mercedes fut la première à trouver une objection,

 **\- Oh hell to the no ! On ne jouera pas au jeu de la bouteille, ça finit toujours avec une Santana jalouse et parfois même un Kurt. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir gérer ces deux-là !**

Quinn hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement,

 **\- Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit un jeu très approprié, encore plus avec moi ici. Je peux retourner en haut pendant que vous jouez.**

 **\- Pourquoi ça Quinn ? Tu as peur de devoir embrassé l'un d'entre nous et que nous allions le répéter à nos parents une fois à la maison ?** , la défia Kurt qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

Quinn regarda Santana qui ne fit que sourire et hausser ses sourcils. La blonde prit soudainement conscience qu'on l'avait mise au défi et qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans avoir à se battre. Oui, elle était une adulte mais il y avait des chances qu'elle ait à embrasser Santana au lieu de quelqu'un d'autre. La psychologue était prise entre l'ange et le diable qui se disputaient dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

 **\- Non je n'ai pas peur, ce serait juste injuste pour moi de jouer, mais vous vous pouvez** , leur dit-elle, ne voulant pas rendre la situation déjà gênante encore plus inconfortable. Elle regarda en direction de Santana et vit une pointe de déception sur le visage de la jeune femme.

 **\- En fait vous savez quoi ? Je vais jouer finalement** , conclu-t-elle en s'asseyant avec les autres jeunes.

Santana finit sa bouteille de cidre et la plaça au milieu du cercle. Puisque c'était elle qui l'avait posé, elle put commencer. Elle fit rapidement tourné la bouteille sur elle-même et chacun regarda avec fascination qui elle allait désigner. Le haut de la bouteille indiqua Brittany, au plus grand soulagement de la latine qui ne savait pas si elle pouvait se permettre d'embrasser Quinn. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans cette pièce que Santana et Brittany avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose en seconde et première. Quinn vit l'hispanique et la blonde se pencher l'une vers l'autre. Le baiser était simple et doux, mais aussi légèrement passionné. La psychologue tourna la tête, se sentant de trop dans un moment si intime. Une partie d'elle voulait tirer la latine des griffes de l'autre fille et une autre partie était complètement allumée par l'échange langoureux. Elle se dégoutait elle-même d'avoir de telles pensées et d'avoir ce sentiment de picotements dans son estomac face à cette scène.

Santana fut la première à se retirer, laissant une Brittany déçue auquel les sweet lady kisses manquaient. C'était étrange d'être observées par le petit-ami de l'autre fille et Quinn mais c'était chaud. Le jeu continua un long moment et à la surprise de Quinn, elle n'eut qu'à embrasser une seule personne, à savoir Kurt. Ce n'était pas un véritable baiser mais plutôt un simple smack sur les lèvres, ce qui était d'ailleurs bien assez pour les deux jeunes adultes. Ce fut de nouveau le tour de Santana et par un coup du destin, la bouteille se dirigea vers Quinn. En voyant la tournure des évènements, Tina ne put que sourire et partager une excitation commune avec Brittany qui bondissait nerveusement.

 **\- Ça va être carrément hot** ¸ chuchota Puck à Finn. C'était le moment qu'ils attendaient tous.

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux hazels, les deux filles étant à la fois surprises et en pleine prise de conscience. Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et Santana se lécha inconsciemment la lèvre supérieure d'anticipation. Quinn quant à elle était prise entre deux feux, elle savait que c'était mal d'embrasser l'hispanique. Et c'était le cas de le dire, en effet, elle avait pratiquement élevé Santana et l'avait considérée comme sa petite sœur, c'était sa petite puce, du moins… Une version beaucoup plus grande. La blonde se pencha vers la latina et leurs lèvres ses touchèrent, doucement au premier abord. Elle ferma les yeux et glissa sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure de Santana, quémandant l'accès. Instinctivement, Santana entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant la langue de l'autre femme rencontrer la sienne. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet endiablé dont elles seules avaient le secret. La brune repensa à toutes les fois où elle s'imaginait ce que cela ferait d'embrasser Quinn Fabray, et maintenant, elle en avait enfin la chance. Le baiser fut intense et empli d'émotion que Santana n'avait jamais ressentie en embrassant Brittany. Inconsciemment, l'hispanique prit le visage de la blonde en coupe pour intensifier le baiser. C'était comme si elles étaient seules dans la pièce.

 **\- Wow, c'est tellement sexy** , commença Brittany ce qui causa la séparation immédiate de Quinn et Santana, qui tentaient toutes deux de réguler leur respiration.

Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent et elles échangèrent un regard que personne ne fut capable de décrypter. Une fois revenues à elles même, la réalisation de ce qu'elles avaient fait naquit chez Quinn. Elle se leva soudainement et remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse, laissant derrière elle un groupe surpris d'adolescents et les yeux déçus de Santana. La fête prit fin et chacun rentra chez lui, exceptée Rachel Berry. Cette dernière décida de rester avec Santana pour l'aider à nettoyer. Elle savait que la brune n'était plus la même depuis son baiser échangé avec Quinn. C'était évident pour elle que Santana aimait toujours la blonde et elle pouvait même dire en regardant Quinn que quelque chose était aussi présent chez cette dernière.

Santana soupira,

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours ici Rachel ? Tes pères ne t'attendent pas chez toi ?** , demanda-t-elle en continuant à récupérer les gobelets en plastiques éparpillés dans la pièce.

Rachel s'éclaircit la gorge,

 **\- Ça n'aurait pas été de bonnes manières de ma part de laisser l'hôte tout nettoyer toute seule. Et puis mes papas ne sont pas en ville ce soir et ne seront de retour que demain matin. Je ne suis pas pressée et en plus, tes parents ont dit aux miens que je pouvais passer la nuit ici.**

La latine roula des yeux et essaya d'ignorer l'autre fille,

 **\- Ecoute, j'apprécie beaucoup, mais ne le dis à personne. J'ai une réputation à tenir.**

Rachel essaya de penser à quelque chose qui pousserait Santana à parler de son baiser avec Quinn. La jeune fille était clairement déstabilisée.

 **\- Je sais ce que c'est d'être attirée par quelqu'un de plus vieux que soi. J'avais eu le béguin pour quand on était en seconde. Mais rien n'est jamais arrivé, sûrement parce qu'il est un professeur et moi une élève et que j'étais de toute évidence trop jeune si tu veux mon avis** , commença-t-elle.

Santana la regarda.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me raconte ça ? Je n'ai pas de crush sur Quinn.**

L'autre brune ne la crut pas une seconde,

 **\- Tes expressions faciales et ton langage corporel ne mentent pas, en particulier quand elle est là. Tu la regardes comme je regarde Finn et comme tu avais l'habitude de regarder Brittany lorsqu'elle était avec Artie. Tu n'es pas aussi discrète que tu le penses. Quinn est très jolie, Santana, et je peux comprendre que tu as le béguin pour elle** , dit-elle en sachant qu'elle avait désormais l'attention de la latine.

Santana ne dit rien d'autre et elles finirent de tout ranger dans le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de se remémorer la douceur des lèvres et de la langue de Quinn, et de leurs goûts. La brune pouvait encore sentir les saveurs de la pèche et de la pointe de champagne que la blonde avait bu. Cependant, l'hispanique était encore en colère contre Quinn qui n'avait pas tenu ses promesses et elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

* * *

Quinn rentra à la maison, la sachant désespérément vide. Sa mère était restée à celle des Lopez. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle avait embrassé Santana et qu'en plus elle avait aimé ça. La petite fille qu'elle avait gardée par le passé et qu'elle avait aidé à grandir l'avait embrassé comme une femme plus âgée que les dix-sept ans qu'elle avait. La blonde avait l'estomac retourné parce qu'elle pensait profiter de quelqu'un qui lui faisait confiance. Mais d'un autre côté c'était comme si la brune voulait ce baiser et l'avait aimé. Quinn se laissa tomber sur son lit en essayant de ne plus se torturer l'esprit avec cet évènement. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait être aussi séduisant ? Elle voulait continuer de sentir les lèvres de Santana contre les siennes et la chaleur de sa bouche. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de ne plus se faire accaparer par ses pensées. Elle attrapa son téléphone et défila jusqu'à trouver Amber avant de lancer l'appel.

 **\- Allo ?** , demanda simplement Amber à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Quinn soupira,

 **\- Amber, c'est Quinn. J'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment très mal** , soupira-t-elle.

Elle put entendre l'autre fille déglutir difficilement en attendant la fin de sa phrase. Amber était sa meilleure amie depuis des années et elles se disaient tout. Elles en savaient plus l'une sur l'autre que n'importe qui et cette habitude perpétuait au fil des années. Quinn savait que son amie ne la jugerait pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Quinn ?**

La blonde réalisa que c'était maintenant ou jamais,

 **\- J'ai embrassé Santana et j'ai aimé ça. Je vais aller dans une sorte d'enfer à cause de ça** , confessa-t-elle en couvrant ses yeux avec son bras.

Amber réprima un rire,

 **\- Donc, tu as embrassé Santana. Et c'est quoi le problème avec ça ? C'est quasi légal.**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas, tous ses amis étaient là et nous ont vu. Comment est-ce qu'ils pourront me regarder dans les yeux après ça ? J'ai pratiquement roulé une pelle à leur amie sur le moment**.

 **\- Santana t'as embrassé en retour ?** , demanda Amber en guise de simple question.

Quinn se lécha les lèvres,

 **\- Oui, à vrai dire, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas. Cette fille embrasse vraiment bien** , admit-elle.

Amber gloussa,

 **\- Alors tu ne dois pas te sentir mal à cause de ça. Elle a initié le baiser et elle ne s'est pas arrêtée, je suis sûre qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec ça. Pense à toute cette histoire quand tu dormiras, il se fait tard et j'ai besoin de repos. Je te parle plus tard.**

 _Quinn raccrocha et essaya de ne plus penser au fameux baiser échangé avec Santana. Cela allait être une longue nuit._

* * *

 **Voilà voià… ^^**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, peut-être que mon prochain post sera sur** _ **Mon plus beau cauchemar**_ **, je ne sais pas encore xD**

 **En fait je me rends compte que c'est super difficile de rester fidèle à l'histoire. A chaque fois je me dis : « Heu… Comment je suis sensée expliquer ça en français ? »**

 **Je pense que le moins évident est que Nayanna Rivergon et moi-même n'avons vraiment pas la même façon d'écrire et je me sens souvent obligée de modifier certains mots pour rendre le tout plus fluide ^^'**

 **Donc merci d'être indulgents, c'est cool !**

 **Laissez une petite review si ce chapitre vous a plu )**

 **Bye !**

 **\- L**


	11. Quinn est priée de s'asseoir à la table

**Coucou ^^**

 **Alors cette rentrée ? Enfin… Pour ceux qui l'ont eu x)**

 **Merci pour vos petites reviews, ça m'a fait ultra plaisir c :**

 **Allez, la suite !**

* * *

 **_** Quinn se réveilla lorsque le soleil brilla à travers sa fenêtre. Elle se retourna et mit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il était bien trop tôt pour se réveiller un samedi matin, sachant qu'elle n'avait réussi à s'endormir qu'aux alentours de 4h. Son cerveau relatait sans cesse son baiser avec Santana et à quel point la jeune fille avait paru déçue lorsqu'elle était sortie précipitamment du sous-sol. Quinn s'était réprimandée d'avoir commis un tel acte, mais Amber l'avait rassurée et lui avait dit que c'était tout à fait naturel. Santana était une très belle fille et elle se comportait comme plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. En voyant le bon côté des choses, la blonde se dit même que ce qu'elle avait fait serait tout à fait légal dans quelques jours.

Quinn enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller,

 **\- Ugh, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'embrasse ?** , marmonna-t-elle.

« _Well sometimes I go out by myself_

 _And I look across the water, and I think_

 _Of all the things… »_

Quinn grogna lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner, c'était samedi matin, tout le monde savait qu'à cette heure-ci elle dormait. Elle essaya d'ignorer l'incessante sonnerie mais le téléphone ne voulait pas s'arrêter. En ayant marre d'entendre _Valerie_ en fond, elle décrocha le téléphone.

 **\- Allo ?** , murmura-t-elle faiblement.

 **\- Je suis désolée de te réveiller aussi tôt Quinn, mais j'aimerais avoir ton aide aujourd'hui, demain et peut-être même lundi à vrai dire** , annonça la voix de Maribel à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Quinn, assise dans son lit, pouvait entendre les larmes et la tristesse dans la voix de la femme.

 **\- J'adorerais vous aider, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** Elle était inquiète, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Maribel pleurer.

Maribel s'éclaircit la gorge,

 **\- L'oncle d'Alberto est décédé et nous devons sortir de la ville quelques jours. On ne veut pas empêcher Santana d'aller au lycée lundi donc nous nous demandions si tu pouvais rester avec elle ce week-end. Si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sûr.** Elle espérait vraiment que Quinn envisage de le faire.

Le cœur de la blonde commença à battre plus fort. Ils voulaient qu'elle reste avec leur fille adolescente, celle sur qui elle avait sauté hier soir dans leur sous-sol.

 **\- Toutes mes condoléances. Mais Santana n'est-elle pas un peu trop vieille pour avoir quelqu'un pour la surveiller ?** C'était une bonne question, mais Quinn se dit que c'était peut-être un moment mal choisi pour poser ce genre de choses.

 **\- Je suis désolée Maribel, ce n'est pas sorti comme je le voulais** , s'excusa-t-elle.

Maribel était surprise par l'intervention de Quinn alors elle décida de laisser couler,

 **\- Oui, elle l'est, mais nous ne voulons pas la laisser pour un aussi long moment. Elle n'aime pas être seule. D'habitude ta mère passe du temps avec elle mais elle a un voyage d'affaire ce week-end** , expliqua la vieille femme.

Quinn réfléchit quelques minutes ce serait une bonne chose pour elle et Santana de réapprendre à se connaitre. Et peut-être que la latine cesserait d'être en colère contre elle, mais être seule avec elle avait aussi un inconvénient. Elle pouvait entendre le désespoir dans la voix de Maribel et elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

La blonde savait qu'elle avait probablement signé son arrêt de mort,

 **\- Bien sûr que je resterai avec Santana ce week-end, Maribel. Et puis ça me donnera l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur la version adolescente de Santana.** Ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça.

Il y eu un rire à l'autre bout du combiné,

 **\- C'est typiquement ton attitude lorsque tu étais lycéenne, mais elle reste la petite chérie que tu as connue au fond.**

Le baiser de la nuit dernière se rejouait sans cesse dans la tête de Quinn. « Je l'espère » pensa-t-elle.

 **\- A quelle heure avez-vous besoin que je sois là ?**

 **\- Vers trois heures. Santana ira à sa représentation de West Side Story dans la matinée.**

Quinn sourit,

 **\- Ça me semble bien, je serai là à trois heures. Quand est-ce que vous partez ?**

 **\- A deux heures et demi, peut-être même un peu plus tôt. J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là lorsque Santana rentrera. Je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre dans une maison vide, pas après la mort de son grand-oncle** , expliqua Maribel, espérant que la blonde comprendrait.

Quinn s'éclaircit la gorge,

 **\- Je comprends tout à fait. Je serais là avant que vous et Alberto ne partent.**

 **\- Merci encore Quinn, je sais que ce n'étais pas comme ça que tu imaginais ton séjour ici** , s'excusa de nouveau la plus âgée.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, on est une famille, c'est ce qu'on fait** , dit sincèrement la psychologue à l'autre femme.

Maribel gloussa,

 **\- Ça sonne très « Lopez » tout ça. A plus tard Quinn !**

Quinn raccrocha et mit son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait accepté de rester avec Santana pour le week-end ça allait être une véritable torture. Deux jours semblaient être une longue période, mais elle faisait ça pour les Lopez et elle ne comptait pas revenir sur sa décision. Ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi mal qu'elle le pensait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de se dire.

* * *

Santana marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où elle vit ses parents parler doucement entre eux. Ils arrêtèrent sur le champ lorsqu'ils entendirent les pas de leur fille claquer sur le sol. Santana savait que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle vu les yeux de son père rougis par les pleurs. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père pleure par le passé, à moins que cela concerne une chose dont il était fier.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Por qué papa llora ?** (Pourquoi papa pleure ?), demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Maribel proposa à sa fille de s'asseoir. Santana s'assit sur un tabouret de bar et regarda sa mère et son père tour à tour.

 **\- Ton oncle Alejandro a passé l'arme à gauche hier soir dans son sommeil. Son enterrement est ce lundi, ton père et moi partons plus tard ce matin** , expliqua la femme à sa fille unique.

Santana ne dit rien elle était en état de choc, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Son oncle Alejandro était son préféré, il jouait avec elle et faisait apparaitre des pièces derrière son oreille. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était arrivé, sachant qu'elle lui avait parlé à peine mardi, quand elle lui avait parlé de la pièce.

 **\- Je-je veux y aller aussi** , répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Alberto regarda sa fille, retrouvant finalement la voix pour lui parler,

 **\- Je sais que tu le veux ma petite fille, mais tu as une représentation ce jour-là. Je sais à quel point tu aimais ton oncle, je ne veux pas que tu manques la pièce. Tu as tellement travaillé pour ce numéro et nous ne voulons pas que tu manques l'école.**

Santana n'aimais pas vraiment la réponse de ses parents et réessaya,

 **\- Je m'en fous de cette stupide pièce, je veux y aller** , plaida-t-elle.

 **\- Santana, c'est pour ton bien, ne laisse pas tomber les autres membres du cast, ils ont besoin de toi et ils comptent sur toi. J'ai invité Quinn a resté avec toi pendant que nous serons partis. Bien que tu sois assez grande pour prendre soin de toi, on ne veut pas que tu sois toute seule.**

La latine regarda sa mère comme si une seconde tête lui était poussée. Pas seulement parce qu'ils la forçaient à rester ici contre son gré mais bien parce qu'ils avaient demandé à Quinn de rester avec elle. Elle était toujours un peu blessée par la blonde qui était parti rapidement après leur baiser. Si Santana était honnête avec elle-même, elle voulait le refaire, mais elle savait que Quinn serait contre.

 **\- Bien, peu importe, je dois aller en haut pour me préparer pour les répétitions** , coupa-t-elle en sautant du tabouret avant d'aller embrassé son père sur la joue.

Santana monta jusqu'à sa chambre, claquant sa port derrière elle avant de se jeter sur son lit. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes mais les larmes tombaient lentement de ses yeux, traçant des sillons sur ses joues. Ce week-end ne prenait pas la tournure qu'elle voulait pas seulement parce que son oncle préféré venait de mourir mais parce qu'elle était aussi forcée de passer ces deux jours avec Quinn. L'hispanique se leva et reprit sa routine habituelle du samedi, la seule différence étant le temps, elle était attendu au lycée pour les répétitions et non pas pour des entrainements de cheerleading. Elle attrapa son sac et descendit.

 **\- Mama, papa ? Je pars** , cria-t-elle dans la cuisine.

Ces derniers vinrent jusqu'au vestibule et lui firent un gros câlin, lui disant d'être gentille et d'éviter de s'attirer des ennuis. Cependant, avec Quinn ici, cela pouvait être une toute autre histoire…

Santana roula des yeux,

 **\- Je ne fais pas de fête papa, hormis si c'est pour mon anniversaire ou un truc du genre. Pour ce qui est des garçons, ils ne m'intéressent pas trop. Passez un bon séjour et on se verra lundi, je vous aime aussi.**

Santana fit de rapides baisers sur la joue de ses parents avant de passer la porte, laissant ses parents seuls dans la maison. Elle passa devant la maison des Fabray comme elle l'avait tant de fois fait avant d'aller dans sa voiture ?

 **\- Tu penses que c'était une bonne idée de demander à Quinn de rester avec Santana ?** , demanda Alberto.

Il avait vu comment le comportement de sa fille avait changé depuis que la jeune femme était revenue à Lima. Alberto adorait Quinn comme si elle était sa propre fille, mais il savait l'attachement que Santana avait pour elle. Il ne voulait juste pas que Santana ne s'attache de nouveau et ne souffre quand la blonde retournera à New York.

 **\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, ça donnera une chance à Quinn de retrouver Santana. Elle n'a plus dix ans et je pense qu'il est temps que Quinn le reconnaisse. Et puis ce serait bien pour elles de mettre les choses à plat avant que Quinn ne retourne à New York.**

Maribel était très perspicace, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autres personnes, une qualité dont avait hérité Santana. Elle savait depuis longtemps que sa fille avait le béguin pour Quinn et était peut-être même un tout petit peu amoureuse d'elle. Mais maintenant, elle voulait seulement les rassembler pour qu'elles puissent parler. Et ce week-end se révélait être une occasion inespérée. Elle priait juste pour que sa fille n'agresse pas la blonde.

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre très court je vous l'accorde ^^**

 **Mais ce n'est que pour de meilleurs chapitres par la suite xD**

 **Encore merci pour votre soutien !**

 **Laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit :3**

 **\- L**


	12. Santana, Brittany et Quinn

**Hey !**

 **Alors ? Comment vous allez ?**

 **Merci pour la petite review Quinntana-Zelna, la suite tout de suite x)**

 **J'ai un peu changé ma méthode de trad alors dites si vous avez vu une différence, j'explique plus à la fin x)**

* * *

Il était deux heures piles lorsque Quinn se rendit à la maison des Lopez. Elle avait revérifié son sac par deux fois pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien son téléphone, son chargeur et ses habits. Ça allait être un long week-end et elle devait être prête pour n'importe quelle éventualité. Elle sonna à la porte et fut de suite accueillie par Alberto.

 **\- Entre à l'intérieur** , dit-il en lui tenant la porte.

Quinn entra dans la maison et fit un rapide calin à l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un père.

 **\- Bonjour Alberto. Toute mes condoléances pour le décès** , lui dit-elle doucement.

L'homme embrassa le haut de la tête de Quinn,

 **\- Merci Quinn.**

Il mit fin à l'étreinte et se recula.

 **\- Tu es prête pour ce week-end avec Santana ?**

Quinn soupira.

 **\- Plus que jamais ! Elle m'a beaucoup manqué depuis que je suis partie et je me sens mal d'avoir brisé la promesse que je lui avais faite. Heureusement, ce week-end va me permettre d'essayer de rattraper le coup pour qu'elle cesse de me détester.** Le baiser qu'elles avaient partagé revint une nouvelle fois dans son esprit. Santana n'avait pas eu l'air de la détester cette nuit-là mais Quinn ne savait pas vraiment…

Alberto ricana,

 **\- Elle ne te déteste pas Quinn, arrête de penser ça. C'en a peut-être l'air mais c'est une ado tu sais… Elle est remplie de colère et d'amour. Tu devrais le savoir, sachant que tu as toi-même été dans cette tranche d'âge** , lui rappela-t-il cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que Quinn était passé par cette phase.

Maribel descendit les escaliers avec un sac dans chaque main avant que son mari ne les lui prenne. Elle s'approcha de Quinn et la prit dans ses bras,

 **\- Tu dois manger plus Quinn, quand on sera de retour je te ferais un diner à la Lopez.**

Quinn rit,

 **\- Je ne peux plus attendre de manger votre cuisine Mama Lopez. Je n'ai plus mangé de bonne nourriture Porto Ricaine depuis que j'ai dû aller jusqu'aux mauvais quartiers de New York pour m'en procurer.**

 **\- Et bien pour l'instant, tu n'auras pas à aller jusque là-bas puisque tu auras de la nourriture toute fraiche de la maison,** plaisanta Alberto.

 **\- Et surtout ne laissa pas Santana t'atteindre, elle va sûrement essayer de te pousser à bout, comme d'habitude. Et son couvre-feu est à une heure du matin le samedi et vingt-trois heures le dimanche. Pas de garçons à la maison, le code de l'alarme et le numéro d'urgence sont sur le réfrigérateur. Il y a de l'argent pour sortir ou quoi que ce soit dans le pot à cookies sur le plan de travail. S'il y a un problème, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à le gérer toute seule et encore merci de faire tout ça pour nous** , dit Maribel d'une traite en donnant ses dernières recommandations. La femme savait que Quinn était une fille responsable, mais lui rappeler ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

 **\- J'ai tout sous contrôle, je vis à New York après tout. Ça va bien se passer… Et puis si Santana sort des rails, j'arriverai à gérer,** assura la blonde dans un sourire.

Maribel et Alberto finirent par partir, laissant Quinn seule chez eux. Cette dernière alla dans la chambre d'ami à l'étage tout en regardant les photos accrochées aux murs. Elles en avaient vu beaucoup d'entre elle par le passé, mais il y en avait désormais plus qu'avant. Le tout était composé de beaucoup de photos de famille et surtout de Santana au fil des âges. Cette dernière avait toujours le même visage mais grandissait et prenait des courbes au fur et à mesure. Quinn passa devant la chambre de Santana et entra dans celle qui lui était attribuée où elle déposa ses affaires. Quand elle eut fini, elle retourna au salon pour regarder _Jersey Shore_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Santana gara sa voiture dans l'allée. Elle ne voulait pas sortir. Elle savait que Quinn était sûrement déjà à l'intérieur et qu'elle devrait la confronter. Et dans un sens, c'était ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix. Avec un soupir de frustration, elle saisit son sac et sortit de la BMW pour aller jusque chez elle.

 **\- Y'a quelqu'un ?** , cria-t-elle dans la maison qui semblait vide. Elle jeta son sac sur le sol et enleva ses chaussures.

Quinn regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était tout juste quatre heures.

 **\- Je suis dans le salon** , répondit-elle.

Santana se maudit silencieusement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Quinn soit là lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle. La latina voulait seulement aller faire un tour en cuisine pour trouver de quoi manger afin de végéter devant la télé. Mais maintenant, ses plans avaient changé à cause d'une invitée indésirée qui était chez elle. Santana alla jusqu'au salon et vit Quinn assise sur le canapé, une jambe sous ses fesses, regardant _Jersey Shore_ , l'une de ses téléréalité préférées après _Real Housewives._ L'hispanique trouva que Quinn était vraiment sexy en étant assise de cette manière.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge,

 **\- Est-ce que mama y papa sont partis ?** Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question, sachant que Quinn était chez elle mais visiblement pas ses parents.

La blonde se retourna et regarda la jeune femme debout devant elle en essayant de ne pas la détailler de haut en bas. Elle portait une salopette en jean avec un simple t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux ondulés tombés dans son dos. Un véritable portrait de l'innocence en soit… Mais Quinn savait que Santana était tout sauf innocente.

 **\- Oui, ils sont partis vers deux heures et demie** , répondit-elle sans pouvoir quitter des yeux l'adolescente en face d'elle. La blonde pouvait voir une petite moue s'afficher sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Oh bon sang, elle devait arrêter de penser aux lèvres de Santana et à quel point elles pouvaient être douces.

La tension dans la pièce était tellement présente qu'elle aurait pu être coupée au couteau, l'air se faisait lourd et il y avait comme un champ de force entre elles. Les deux jeunes femmes ne savait pas de quoi parler ou même si elles devaient discuter de ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière dans le sous-sol.

Santana s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Quinn, tout en laissant une certaine distance entre elles.

 **\- Ils ont laissé une liste de règles, n'est-ce pas ?** , dit la brune en repliant ses genoux contre son torse.

Quinn haussa les épaules,

 **\- Oui mais pas plus que d'habitude… Cependant, ils ont ajouté « pas de fêtes » et « pas de garçons ».**

Santana roula des yeux,

 **\- Comme si ça allait être un problème.** La vérité était que Santana n'avait plus de véritable intérêt pour les garçons depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait les filles.

Quinn la regarda en haussant les sourcils quand elle entendit le commentaire de la brune. Elle n'allait pas demander à Santana de développer, elle se dit que la jeune fille lui en parlerait d'elle-même. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de mener la conversation vers la provocation. Quinn avait une petite idée concernant la façon dont Santana avait embrassé Brittany c'était évident qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre elles.

La blonde changea de sujet,

 **\- Puisque c'est juste toi et moi ce week-end, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?** , demanda-t-elle pour établir une connexion.

Santana était stupéfaire par la manière dont Quinn essayait de faire comme si tout était normal entre elles.

 **\- Mettons les choses au clair… N'essaye pas de faire de ce week-end, un moment spécial pour que je te pardonne, ok ? J'en ai pas besoin. T'es ici parce que mes parents avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour vérifier que je en m'attirais pas d'ennuis, pas pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble** , commença-t-elle fermement.

Quinn était stupéfaite. L'hispanique n'était pas quelqu'un qui pardonnait facilement et elle avait toujours été honnête sur ce qu'elle ressentait. La blonde commençait à regretter sa décision de garder un coup d'œil sur la brune.

 **\- Santana, je fais plus attention à toi que tu ne le penses. Je ne fais pas ça pour tes parents mais seulement parce que je veux qu'on réapprenne à se connaitre.**

La latina ne recula pas.

 **\- Réapprendre à se connaitre ? Si tu avais tenu ta promesse, on ne serait pas dans cette situation à l'heure actuelle. Tu saurais ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie.**

Quinn devenait de plus en plus frustrée. Cela ne menait nulle part,

 **\- Tu as arrêté de me parler Santana, tu m'as presque poussé hors de ta vie quand tu es rentrée au collège. Je sais que j'ai manqué des moments importants de ta vie et j'en suis désolée, mais je ne te laisserai pas me punir pour ça** ¸ dit-elle enpassant les mains dans ses cheveux, sachant que les choses risquaient de se corser.

Santana se releva,

 **-** _ **J**_ **'ai arrêté de** _ **TE**_ **parler ? J'étais la seule à appeler presque tous les soirs mais ta colocataire disait toujours que tu n'étais pas chez toi et que tu me rappellerais plus tard. J'ai attendu, encore et encore, mais tu n'as jamais rappelé. Tu disais dans tes mails que tu serais de retour pour telles ou telles vacances. Et ces vacances passaient mais tu ne revenais jamais. J'en suis arrivé à un point où j'ai arrêté de croire en toi. J'avais besoin de toi Quinn, mais tu n'étais nulle part et maintenant que je suis grande, tu décides de te montrer !**

La blonde se leva à son tour et alla jusque Santana. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait fait souffrir la jeune fille. Elle était trop occupée, trop concentrée sur ses études pour obtenir son diplôme. Et maintenant, tout ça ne lui semblait plus si important. Elle tendit une main vers la brune mais cette dernière lui fit une petite tape dessus.

 **\- Non, n'essaie même pas de me toucher.**

Quinn semblait bruler sur place, elle fit un pas en arrière.

 **\- Je n'ai aucune excuse pour la façon dont je me suis comportée mais je n'ai jamais eu tes messages. Ma coloc' n'était jamais là lorsque je rentrais et il n'y avait aucun message sur le répondeur pour que je sache que tu avais appelé. Si je l'avais su, je t'aurais rappelé. J'essayais juste d'avoir mon diplôme pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'école. J'avais l'impression que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi…**

La latina tentait de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler,

 **\- Je n'avais plus besoin de toi ? Je n'avais plus besoin de toi ? J'avais putain besoin de toi Quinn, on n'aurait peut-être pas dit mais c'était le cas. J'étais jeune et j'avais tous ces sentiments envers ma meilleure amie alors que je savais que je n'étais pas supposée les avoir. La plupart des filles de cet âge sont folles des mecs et rêvent chaque nuit d'en embrasser un, mais pas moi, moi je rêvais d'embrasser ma meilleure amie. J'avais besoin de toi parce que je savais que toi tu me comprendrais… Que tu ne me dirais pas que c'était juste une phase et que ça allait passer comme tous les autres** , dit-elle en essuyant rageusement les goutes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

A cet instant, tout ce que Quinn voulu était de prendre Santana dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Qu'elle était là maintenant et qu'elle n'irait nulle part. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était restée en contact avec Maribel et sa mère et qu'elle savait déjà toutes ces choses sur la latine.

La blonde essaya de trouver les mots,

 **\- Je suis désolée Santana, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es revenue Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères ?** , demanda la brune en secouant la tête, ses larmes ayant cessées de dévaler ses joues.

 **\- Je suis revenue pour ton anniversaire, tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et je voulais être là. Les dix-huit ans on ne les a qu'une fois. Et puis je devais revenir pour voir ma mère de toute manière** , avoua l'autre fille dans un soupir.

 **\- Mon anniversaire ? Tu veux vraiment me faire avaler ça ? J'ai eu pleins d'autres anniversaires importants mais tu n'étais jamais là. Mes treize ans, quand j'ai eu ma quinceanera** (c'est une fête espagnole) **, et mes seize ans, tu ne t'es jamais montrée. En quoi est-ce différent cette fois ?**

Quinn ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait seulement qu'elle voulait revoir sa famille et apprendre à connaitre les amis de Santana. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait répondre, ne voulant pas mettre la brune hors d'elle. C'était un comportement qu'elle avait régulièrement observé lorsque qu'elle était avec de jeunes patients.

 **\- Je ne n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans un miroir si je manquais un autre anniversaire important. Si je n'étais pas revenue, je n'aurais pas pu te voir jouer dans** _ **West Side Story**_ **et j'aurais dû me contenter des vidéos que ta mère m'aurait envoyé par mail** ¸ confessa-t-elle.

Santana se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

 **\- Ma mère t'envoie des mails ? Tu es restée en contact avec ma mère mais pas avec moi ? C'est complètement tordu !** , dit-elle en secouant la tête par dégout.

La blonde s'assit à ses côtés tout en faisant bien attention à laisser une certaine distance entre elles. Elle ne voulait pas que Santana pense qu'elle allait essayer de la serrer dans ses bras de nouveau.

 **\- Elle m'a un peu renseigné, elle m'a envoyé les vidéos des communales de l'année dernière et de ton premier solo «** _ **Valerie**_ **», c'est l'un de mes morceaux préférés et tu l'as chanté à la perfection. Tu pourrais être la nouvelle Amy, la drogue et l'alcool en moins. J'étais tellement fière de toi… Tu es montée sur scène et tu as tout déchiré à la Lopez.**

Santana renifla,

 **\- C'est le cas, j'ai travaillé comme une dingue pour ce solo. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire puisque tu n'étais pas là.**

La blonde réprima un sourire,

 **\- Je suis là maintenant Santana, regarde où je suis. Je ne suis pas avec Amber ou qui que ce soit, je suis avec toi. Pas parce que tes parents me l'ont demandé mais parce que j'en avais envie. J'étais un peu inquiète au début, sachant que tu étais très en colère contre moi et puis il y a eu le baiser d'hier soir…**

Le baiser était un acte que Santana avait tenté de chasser de son esprit et elle voulait absolument éviter d'en parler. Elle voulait faire comme si il n'était jamais arrivé. Embrasser Quinn avait ramené en elle des sentiments oubliés, qu'elle avait essayé années après années de refouler. Elle savait que la plus âgée ne ressentait pas la même chose parce qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle l'avait pratiquement élevée.

La latina mordit sa lèvre,

 **\- C'était juste un jeu Quinn, un jeu auquel tu n'aurais pas dû jouer d'ailleurs… Tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser. T'aurais simplement pu me repousser.**

Quinn savait que Santana marquait un point, mais elle voulait que la brune sache que même si elle avait grandi, elle savait encore s'amuser.

 **\- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû, mais je l'ai fait. Je voulais te prouver que j'étais restée la même Quinn que tu avais connu. J'aurais pu te repousser, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça. J'étais un peu tourmentée au fond…**

\- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais tourmentée ? Je suis celle qui t'as embrassé.**

 **\- Parce que j'avais l'impression de mal agir avec toi. Je te connais depuis que tu as six ans. Je t'ai vu grandir et changer, je t'ai donné et j'ai pris des bains avec toi. Dans un sens, je te vois toujours comme la petite fille et pas la femme que tu es aujourd'hui** , révéla Quinn.

L'expression sur le visage de Santana s'adoucit,

 **\- Je ne suis plus cette petite fille. Je suis une jeune femme qui n'a plus une once d'innocence depuis bien longtemps.** **J'ai grandi comme tu as pu le voir.**

Quinn en profita pour parler de Brittany,

 **\- Est-ce que Brittany était la meilleure-amie pour qui tu avais des sentiments ? Vous êtes assez proches toutes les deux et le baiser que vous avez échangé hier soir est venu le plus naturellement du monde.**

Santana remua sur son siège, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de parler de ses sentiments pour Brittany même si leur histoire était finie. Bien sûr, une partie d'elle continuait d'aimer la grande blonde, mais seulement en tant qu'amie. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle aimait vraiment et cette dernière était assise à ses côtés.

 **\- On est devenues très proches après que tu sois partie et on a pris l'habitude de beaucoup sortir. Les gens se moquaient souvent d'elle parce qu'elle vie dans son propre monde et parce qu'elle est un peu longue à la détente… Mais franchement, j'pense que Brit' est un génie ! Et puis petit à petit, j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour elle. Et elle, elle en avait pour moi alors on a commencé à coucher ensemble en seconde. Et puis on est sorti ensemble en première et on a cassé l'été dernier parce qu'elle m'avait trompé avec Mike.**

Quinn était restée silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle était un peu énervée parce qu'elle devait y faire face seule. Elle sentait comme de la jalousie prendre part d'elle mais elle ne s'avait pas d'où elle venait. La nuit dernière, elle avait réalisé que Santana avait le béguin pour elle depuis des années et qu'elle avait un peu plus que de la tendresse pour cette dernière.

Alors elle décida de mettre sa connaissance en psychologie à l'épreuve,

 **\- Est-ce que tu penses que tes sentiments pour Brittany étaient des sentiments de transition que tu avais pour une autre personne que tu ne pouvais pas avoir ?** , demanda-t-elle.

Santana la regarda, la confusion se lisant sur son visage.

 **\- N'essaie pas de m'analyser ok ? Je ne suis pas l'un de tes patients et je ne prévois pas d'en être un. Alors s'il-te-plait, garde ces putains de trucs de psycho pour quelqu'un qui en a vraiment besoin** , lui cracha-t-elle en fuyant le salon pour se diriger vers l'étage. Quinn entendit Santana claquer la porte de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. Elle espérait que le reste de la nuit serait meilleur pour elles deux.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ^^**

 **Je sais que la traduction n'est pas de ouf mais c'est plutôt difficile à vrai dire xD**

 **Parfois, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de certains passages et c'est vrai que ça me bloque un peu, je ne trouve pas ça ultra fluide… je ne sais pas si ça vous fais la même chose en lisant x)  
**

 **Toujours est-il que j'ai un peu modifié ma méthode de trad donc ça me prends moins de temps et je trouve ça plus fluide. En fait, je lis d'abord le chapitre en entier puis je lis les paragraphes un par un avant de reprendre l'idée globale et de mieux la reformuler en fr tout en restant fidèle au texte d'origine ^^ Je sais... C'est pas ultra clair mais je me comprends xD**

 **Enfin bref, laissez une petite review pour me donner vos avis ou vos conseils, je prends tout, bon ou mauvais ! :3**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! (les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà traduits :o)  
**

 **\- L**


	13. Quinn finit par réaliser

**Yo ! Comment vous allez ?**

 **Moi hormis la crève que je viens de me choper et l'amas de devoirs que j'ai alors que les autres filières n'ont que dalle (ça m'apprendra !) m'ont un peu fatiguée mais bon…**

 **Ah oui, et au moment même où j'écris, mes voisins gueulent en étant complètement bourrés c'est hilarant xD**

 **Enfin bref, merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait ultra plaisir x) L'histoire va commencer à prendre une tournure différente dans quelques chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas c :**

 **Quinntana-Zelna : J'ai déjà écrit les trois prochains chapitres x) Mais bon, si je te donnais tout ça en avance juste parce que tu penses à la macarena j'm'en sortirais plus xD En principe, je suis sensée poster tous les lundis mais là je me suis dit, un jour de plus, un jours de moins on s'en fout x') En tout cas, merci beaucoup de continuer à lire ma trad' avec autant d'attention et d'à chaque fois poster des reviews (là si y'avait un smiley bisous, je l'aurais mis ^^')**

 **Guest : Merci beaucouuuuup ^^ !**

* * *

Santana se sentie légèrement mal de laisser Quinn et Brittany en bas, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'être dans la même pièce que l'ancienne baby-sitter. Sa colère envers Quinn commençait à se dissiper lentement et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour cette dernière quand elle était plus jeune commençaient à se manifester de nouveau. La latine s'était démenée pour refouler ses sentiments envers la femme qui était en bas. Elle se leva de son lit et décida de descendre aider Quinn à nettoyer, après tout, c'était elle qui avait cuisiné.

Elle vit la blonde face à l'évier,

 **\- Tu veux de l'aide ?**

La voix de Santana attira l'attention de Quinn et la fit sortir de ses pensées,

 **\- Eh bien, oui, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, alors tu devrais m'aider à faire la vaisselle. Maintenant, viens m'aider** , plaisanta-t-elle.

La blonde regarda la plus jeune se mettre à rincer la vaisselle avant de la poser dans lave-vaisselle. Quinn nettoya le poêle et mit les casseroles sales dans l'évier. Aucun échange n'eut lieu entre elles alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à accomplir leurs tâches. Quinn ne savait pas quoi dire à la brune et elle ne voulait pas l'énerver non plus. Il y avait un silence confortable entre elles, pas aussi maladroit que l'autre soir, ce qui détendit un peu la plus âgée. Le silence se brisa lorsque le téléphone de Quinn commença à sonner. Elle le ramassa et nota qu'elle avait reçu un SMS d'Amber. Elle voulait qu'elles déjeunent ensemble cet après-midi. La blonde lui répondit qu'elle aimerait bien. Cela lui lui laisserait le temps de s'éloigner un peu de Santana et de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Quinn mit le téléphone sur le comptoir,

 **\- C'était Amber, elle m'a invité à déjeuner, ça va aller ici ?**

Santana la regarda,

 **\- Oui, je suis une grande fille que je peux gérer moi-même. Je l'ai fait pendant sept ans et je suis toujours là.**

La blonde détourna le regard, blessée,

 **\- Désolée, je suppose que les vieilles habitudes persistent. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir si adulte et si indépendante** , s'excusa-t-elle lamentablement. "Tu pourrais être plus bizarre, Fabray?" pensa Quinn toute seule.

Santana ferma le lave-vaisselle,

 **\- Va déjeuner avec Amber. Il y a un marathon de Teen Mom et je veux le regarder parce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir les derniers épisodes**. En vérité, la brune était contente que l'autre femme s'absente pour un instant.

Quinn passa devant Santana et sortit de la cuisine avant de monter les escaliers pour aller se préparer. Elle sauta dans la douche en espérant que l'eau pourrait effacer tous ces sentiments et cette confusion qui faisaient effusion de son corps. Son esprit essayait de se remettre du fait que Santana était lesbienne et qu'elle avait eu une relation avec Brittany. Elle avait un super gaydar, comment n'avait-elle pas pu le remarquer ? Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la douche. En enveloppant son corps d'une grande serviette de toilette, elle entra dans la chambre principale. Elle prit son temps pour s'habiller, elle n'était pas pressée. Ses pensées revinrent vers Santana. Elle se demandait si ses parents savaient qu'elle était lesbienne.

Quinn était habillée et prête à partir, elle avait un peu de temps à tuer alors elle descendit et se stoppa sur place lorsqu'elle elle entendit de une musique venant de la chambre de Santana. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, mais elle ne voulait pas faire irruption, alors elle décida de frapper.

Santana leva les yeux de son magazine et fit signe à Quinn de venir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir la femme avec un jean bleu foncé et un pull rouge qui laissait voir ses épaules nues. Elle était dans le pétrin. Elle regarda la blonde s'asseoir sur la chaise devant son canapé, elle devait regarder son magazine pour s'empêcher de fixer la femme devant elle.

 **\- Désolée pour le désordre, je ne trouvais plus mon gloss, expliqua-t-elle pour s'excuser de sa chambre en désordre.**

Quinn rit,

 **\- C'est bon, la tienne est en meilleur état que la mienne. Je dois dire que j'adore ce tu as fait de cette pièce.**

La fille regarda la chambre de part et d'autre,

 **\- Merci, je suis surprise que papa et maman m'aient laissé faire. J'en ai eu assez des couleurs féminines, je voulais quelque chose qui me convenait mieux. J'aime bien le noir.**

Quinn regarda partout, sauf le lit sur lequel Santana était étendue, ce qui était vraiment dur vu que la jeune fille était allongée dessus.

 **\- J'aime bien, c'est totalement toi.**

Santana leva les yeux de son magazine, ses yeux charbons rencontrant ses homologues ambres,

 **\- Je croyais que tu devais voir Amber pour le déjeuner ?**

La blonde ne quitta pas l'autre fille des yeux,

 **\- Je ne la verrai pas avant 13h30, et j'ai quelques minutes à tuer, alors je voulais traîner avec toi.**

Santana s'efforça de cacher le petit sourire qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres, elle espérait en fait que Quinn déciderait de ne pas aller voir Amber et de rester à la maison avec elle. Mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Santana détourna le regard sous l'intensité de celui de la blonde, ce qui la rendait folle.

 **\- Alors tu as décidé de me faire grâce de ta présence avant d'aller déjeuner avec ta copine. Y'a de l'amour dans l'air** , dit-elle en roulant les yeux avant de reposer son regard sur le magazine. Santana savait que c'était un coup bas, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

 **\- Tu es aimée Santana, plus que tu ne le penses. Je me disais qu'après mon retour du déjeuner avec Amber, on pourrait regarder un film** , dit la plus âgée.

 **\- J'aimerais bien, mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est un soir d'école. Mon couvre-feu du dimanche est à 23 heures, mais on peut toujours aller au cinéma** , répliqua la brune tout en espérant que l'autre femme enfreindrait les règles

Le sourire de Quinn devint espiègle,

 **\- Tes parents ne sont pas là et c'est avec moi que tu es, pas avec tes amis. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.**

Santana y réfléchit longuement et sérieusement, elle n'allait normalement pas à l'encontre des règles de ses parents, mais c'était Quinn, donc ça ne ferait pas de différence. Ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison, alors ils ne pouvaient vraiment rien dire, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait embrasser Quinn à nouveau sans interruption cette fois-ci.

La brune se mordit la lèvre,

 **\- Appelle-moi juste avant de rentrer à la maison pour que je sois prête à partir quand tu seras là.**

Quinn regarda son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait besoin de partir maintenant si elle voulait être là à temps,

 **\- Je dois y aller Santana, on se voit à mon retour !**

L'hispanique la salua et est retourna à son magazine. Elle leva les yeux un instant plus tard pour voir Quinn s'en aller. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer les fesses de la blonde.

* * *

Quinn se gara au parking du Breadstix et vit Amber se tenir à l'extérieur près de la porte. Elle sortit de sa voiture et s'avança vers sa meilleure-amie. Elles s'embrassèrent pour ce qui semblait être une éternité. C'était bon de revoir sa meilleure amie, même si elles s'étaient vues i peine quelques mois.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais par arriver, Fabray. Tu es sublime comme d'habitude** , la complimenta Amber.

 **\- Tu es superbe toi aussi, Jonathan est un homme chanceux. Je n'aurais manqué un déjeuner avec toi pour rien au monde; c'est le point culminant de mon après-midi, et puis c'est bien mieux que de passer la matinée avec deux ados** , répliqua Quinn. Elle ne voulait pas minimiser le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Santana et Brittany.

Amber garda la porte ouverte pour Quinn alors qu'elles entraient dans le restaurant. Elles attendirent que l'hôtesse se pointe pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Quinn ne pouvait pas croire à quel point sa meilleure amie avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ses cheveux habituellement longs et bruns étaient maintenant dans une coupe dégradée et elle avait perdu un peu de poids. Quinn était vraiment impressionné.

L'autre femme se montra curieuse,

 **\- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? Je suis sûr que Brittany n'était pas le problème, mais Santana c'était une autre histoire non ?**

Quinn secoua la tête,

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée, je me suis réveillé ce matin en les voyant se battre avec des oreillers, tu ne sais pas à quel point je voulais être un oreiller.**

Une serveuse les assit à leur table, leur remit les menus et prit leurs commandes de boissons. Quinn prit une serviette et la posa sur ses genoux.

Amber essaya de ne pas pouffer de rire,

 **\- C'était si bien que ça ? Je ne comprends toujours pas comment un baiser peut faire ressortir toutes ces pensées et ces sentiments en toi. Tu l'as vu i peines quelques jours et maintenant tu agis comme une adolescente remplie d'hormones.**

Quinn se lécha les lèvres, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à sa meilleure amie que tous ces **sentiments étaient apparus pour Santana.**

 **\- Ça a commencé quand je l'ai vue sortir de sa voiture le premier jour à mon retour. Ces uniformes de Cheerios n'ont pas aidé non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, le baiser n'a fait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, car je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'embrassait pas comme une petite fille timide. Elle m' a fait péter les plombs, et elle m'a touché le visage** , expliqua la blonde en rougissant à vue d'œil.

Amber rit,

 **\- Oh mon Dieu, la petite Santana Lopez t'a ensorcelé, un peu comme quand elle était plus jeune. Elle a pris le pouvoir sur toi.**

La serveuse leur apporta leurs verres et prit leurs commandes. Quinn était encore un peu rassasiée avec le petit-déjeuner et elle savait qu'elle allait dîner avec Santana plus tard, alors elle optaté pour une simple salade. Amber n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'elle avait omit que Santana avait pris le pouvoir sur elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, peut-être que c'était son charme, ou peut-être que c'était juste Santana étant Santana.

 **\- Elle n'a pas pris le pouvoir sur moi. C'est mal pour moi d'avoir des pensées aussi peu catholiques sur elle. Je lui donnais des bains, c'est un peu bizarre de penser ça maintenant. J'ai tous ces sentiments pour elle, ça me fait peur** , expliqua Quinn.

Son amie prit un morceau de pain,

 **\- Tu ne la pervertissais pas quand elle était plus jeune, tu la protégeais. Maintenant qu'elle est plus âgée c'est presque légale, il n'y a rien de mal à cela, il faut dépasser cette mentalité. Prenons l'exemple de Naya Rivera, elle était mignonne quand elle était plus jeune, elle me rappelle en quelque sorte Santana. Je pensais qu'elle était la plus mignonne des petites choses que je n'aie jamais vue, mais maintenant elle est canon. Je n'aime peut-être pas les filles comme ça, mais pour elle, je pencherais bien de l'autre bord. Je sais que c'est un peu différent parce que tu as vu Santana grandir, mais tu as raté sa transition vers la jeune femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui, alors arrête de flipper**. C'était la logique d'Amber et elle s'y tenait.

Quinn réfléchit à ce qu'Amber disait, mais ça ne la rassura pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux parents de Santana et à ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils découvraient ce qu'elle ressentait pour leur fille. Ils la vireraient probablement et lui diraient de rester loin d'eux et de leur progéniture. La serveuse apporta leurs plats et elles commencèrent à manger.

Après mûre réflexion, la psychologue décida de se lancer,

 **\- Je comprends ce que tu dis, Amber, mais si Santana trouve ça dégoûtant? Elle me voit comme une grande sœur agaçante, et une grande sœur aînée.**

Amber était frustrée,

 **\- Quinn, tu réagis de façon excessive en ce moment, c'est juste des sentiments. Ce n'est pas comme si tu couchais avec elle, tu réalises juste ce que tu ressens. Je ne pense pas que Santana trouverait ça dégoûtant, cette fille est folle de toi depuis qu'elle est toute petite. N'importe qui avec des yeux pouvait le voir.**

 **\- Ça explique tout** , dit Quinn à voix haute.

Amber la regardait regardée avec un sourcil levé,

 **\- Ça explique quoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi Santana était si en colère contre moi. Nous avions perdu le contact un peu plus tard et je lui avais fait des promesses que j'ai fini par rompre. J'ai brisé le cœur de Santana parce qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi** , répondit Quinn comme si c'était évident.

Amber gloussait,

 **\- Sans blague, Sherlock. Tu es si lente que ça, Fabray? Comment ne savais-tu pas que Santana avait le béguin pour toi ? Elle adorait pratiquement le sol sur lequel tu marchais, la façon dont elle te regardait et les regards qu'elle donnait à Sam. La petite était vraiment tombée pour toi; tous les membres de l'équipe l'ont vu. Tu étais son grand amour.**

 **\- J'étais vraiment paumé à l'époque. J'ai fait ses crêpes préférées pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin et plus tard nous allons à la foire. J'essaie de me faire pardonner, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit contrariée pour le reste de ma visite** , dit la blondinette à son amie.

\- **Sois toi-même et sois là pour elle maintenant et, pour l'amour du ciel, ne fais pas d'autres promesses que tu sais que tu ne peux pas tenir** , conseilla Amber.

Elles terminèrent leur déjeuner par une petite conversation, passant de Santana au mariage d'Amber, à son travail et à sa vie avec Jonathan. C'était agréable de parler avec son amie d'enfance de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Santana, et même si son amie lui disait qu'elle pouvait se sentir seraine sur ce point, cela l'effrayait quand même un peu. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'en remettre et se rendre compte que Santana n'était plus une petite fille.

* * *

Santana passa la meilleure moitié de l'après-midi à farfouiller dans son placard pour trouver quelque chose à porter. Normalement, elle aimait les vêtements de sexy, mais cette fois-ci elle voulait aller vers la pratique et le flirt. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait avoir l'air spéciale, c'était juste Quinn. La même Quinn qu'elle aimait depuis toute petite. Mais la latine n'était plus une petite fille, c'était une jeune femme et il était grand temps que Quinn la voit ainsi. Santana finit par trouver la tenue parfaite: un jean noir slim et un pull rouge qui n'était pas trop serré mais qui moulait tous ses atouts.

Maintenant que ceci était fait, elle alla jusqu'à la douche. Santana ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte des toilettes. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement tandis que l'eau chaude tombait en cascade sur son corps, relaxant les muscles de son dos. Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle était aussi tendue. Elle sélectionna sa radio préférée sur son téléphone et commença à chanter en même temps.

 _I want you to know, that I'm happy for you_ _  
_ _I wish nothing but the best for you both_ _  
_ _An older version of me_ _  
_ _Is she perverted like me_ _  
_ _Would she go down on you in a theatre_ _  
_ _Does she speak eloquently_ _  
_ _And would she have your baby_ _  
_ _I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

 _Je veux que tu saches que je suis contente pour toi._

 _Je ne vous souhaite que le meilleur pour vous deux_

 _Une version plus ancienne de moi_

 _Est-elle aussi perverse que moi?_

 _Elle te mettrait sur le dos dans un théâtre_

 _Parle-t-elle avec éloquence_

 _Et aurait-elle votre bébé_

 _Je suis sûr qu'elle ferait une très bonne mère_

Alors que Santana commençait à se laver les cheveux, son esprit la transporta vers la première fois où Quinn lui avait lavé les cheveux. C'était un souvenir qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle était très jeune à l'époque, mais elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

 _Santana avait six ans lorsque Quinn vient la garder pour la première fois. Sa mère avait dit à la blonde qu'elle ne prenait pas encore de bains toute seule parce qu'elle avait peur de l'eau depuis qu'elle s'était presque noyée dans la piscine lorsque sa cousine l'avait jetée dedans, alors sa mère prend un bain avec elle. Santana regarda la baignoire puis Quinn, effrayée à l'idée d'entrer dans le bain. La blonde se déshabilla puis entra en première avant de tendre les bras vers Santana pour qu'elle puisse y entrer._

 _ **\- Tu es prête pour ton bain, ma puce ?**_ _, demanda Quinn à la petite fille._

 _Santana secoua la tête férocement,_

 _ **\- Non, je ne veux pas prendre un bain, l'eau me fait peur**_ _, dit-elle en croisant les bras._

 _ **\- Je ne laisserai pas l'eau t'atteindre, je te garderai en sécurité dans mes bras, et je ne te laisserai pas couler.**_

 _La blonde sourit doucement et sereinement à Santana en la voyant se diriger petit à petit vers elle. La petite latine vit la chaleur dans les yeux de Quinn et laissa tomber sa serviette avant de grimper dans la baignoire. Fidèle à sa promesse, Quinn ne la laissa pas partir et Santana permit à l'adolescente de la laver._

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas si mal que ça, hein ?,**_ _demanda Quinn à la petite fille assise entre ses jambes._

 _Santana secoua la tête,_

 _ **\- Non, ce n'est pas mal du tout que tu te marres**_ _, répondit-elle._ _ **Tu n'avais pas peur de quelque chose toi, quand tu avais mon âge ?**_

 _Quinn hocha la tête,_

 _ **\- J'avais peur de laisser ma porte de placard ouverte. Je pensais que des monstres viendraient me chercher depuis que j'ai vu ce film effrayant, mais je n'en ai plus peur**_ _, la rassura-t-elle._ _ **Quand tu seras grande, tu n'auras plus peur de l'eau.**_

 _Santana tourna la tête pour regarder Quinn,_

 _ **\- Je te crois**_ _, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire._

 _L'aînée rit doucement et rinça la petite hispanique,_

 _ **\- D'accord, il est temps de se laver les cheveux. Couvre tes yeux pour que je puisse te les mouiller.**_

 _Santana fit ce qu'on lui dit et attendit que l'eau coule sur ses cheveux. Quinn s'assura de ne pas lui mettre du liquide sur le visage. La petite fille sentit les doigts de Quinn masser doucement son cuir chevelu et peigner ses cheveux. C'était différent de quand sa mère le faisait; elle frottait son cuir chevelu, sa façon de s'assurer que tout était propre. Elle se pencha vers Quinn pendant sous le doux touché. Santana aimait ça, elle voulait que Quinn lui lave la tête tout le temps._

 _ **\- J'aime vraiment que tu me laves les cheveux, Quinnie.**_

 _Quinn rit,_

 _ **\- Merci ma puce, maintenant ferme les yeux pour que je puisse te rincer les cheveux.**_

 _Santana aimait son bain et se faire laver les cheveux pour la première fois, grâce à Quinn._

Santana éteignit la douche et prit sa serviette avant de sortir sur le tapis de bain. Elle se sentie mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis que Quinn est arrivée. Cela l'avait un peu troubler de retrouver la jeune femme dans sa vie. Bien sûr, elle avait expliqué son absence et pourquoi elle était revenue, mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Oui, son anniversaire était dans quelques jours, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Quinn était de retour. Santana retourna dans sa chambre, ne se souciant pas vraiment d'éteindre la musique de son téléphone dans la salle de bains. Elle commença à s'habiller, ignorant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la maison.

* * *

Quinn tenta d'appeler la maison en revenant du restaurant, mais son appel était resté sans réponse. Elle se dit que Santana n'avait pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler sur son téléphone portable parce qu'elle n'avait pas le numéro, alors elle décida de retourner directement chez les Lopez. La blonde gara sa voiture dans l'allée à côté de la voiture de Santana et elle sortit. Elle avança jusqu'au porche et entra avec la clé qui lui avait été donnée. Quinn percevait une musique venant de l'étage lorsqu'elle entendit Santana chanter.

 **\- Ça explique pourquoi Santana n'a pas répondu au téléphone** , se dit-elle doucement à elle-même.

Elle enleva ses chaussures après avoir passé le seuil de la porte et elle monta à l'étage mais s'arrêta quand elle vit une Santana nue debout dans sa chambre, en train de s'habiller. Quinn perdit haleine face à cette vue et elle laissa ses yeux errer de haut en bas sur la fille. La bouche de Quinn s'assècha pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là en voyant les fesses et les cuisses de la latina. C'était maintenant une certitude, la petite fille était définitivement partie pour laisser place à une femme, bien qu'elle fût une jeune femme, mais quand même une femme. La blonde ne voulant pas se faire prendre, elle rebroussa le chemin et redescendit les escaliers. Dire qu'elle était troublée était un euphémisme, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La radio venant d'être interrompue, Quinn en profita pour ouvrir la porte et la fermer, faisant semblant d'être entrée dans la maison.

 **\- Santana ? Je suis de retour !** , appela-t-elle du bas des escaliers.

 **\- D'accord. Je descends dans une minute** , entendit-t-elle Santana hurler à l'étage.

Quinn eut finalement le temps de se ressaisir, car Santana était vraiment canon. L'image resterait sans doute gravée à jamais dans son esprit, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais une autre partie d'elle aurait pu moins s'en soucier. Quinn alla dans la cuisine et prit une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur. Elle prit une longue gorgée de la boisson et vida la bouteille, puis elle la mit dans la corbeille. Quand elle se retourna, elle repéra Santana, habillée cette fois-ci.

 **\- S-Santana! Tu m'as presque fait peur, tu es sensée faire du bruit lorsque tu rentres dans une pièce.**

Santana lui sourit malicieusement,

 **\- La prochaine fois, je porterai une cloche pour que tu saches toujours où je suis. Tu as aimé le déjeuner avec Amber ?** , dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le comptoir, penchée vers l'arrière sur ses bras, donnant clairement à la blonde une vue du haut de son corps. Elle allait s'amuser ce soir, aux frais de Quinn, juste un petit match. Personne n'allait être blessé.

La plus âgée se lécha les lèvres,

 **\- Ouais, c'était bien de la revoir, on se retrouve avant que je ne rentre chez moi.** Elle appréciait vraiment la vue.

Santana essaya de cacher sa déception lorsque Quinn mentionna qu'elle allait retourner à New York, Lima n'était plus chez elle. Elle s'en remettrait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait ou du moins, comme elle l'espérait. Quinn ne voulait pas que le sujet sur New York sorte de cette façon, et le silence qui suivit lui signifia clairement que Santana pensait de même.

La brune n'aimait pas ce qui se passait, elle décida de changer de sujet,

 **\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis prête à m'amuser. Tu veux conduire ou tu veux que je le fasse ?** , demanda-t-elle en sautant du comptoir, donnant à Quinn une autre vue d'ensemble sur sa tenue.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de se désintéressée de ce que la latine disait. Elle était hypnotisée par le pull de Santana et la façon dont il faisait ressortir ses seins. Quinn méritait vraiment un aller simple pour l'enfer, mais à ce moment-là, elle s'en fichait.

Santana était très consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur la plus grande. Ça lui donna même un frisson de prendre conscience qu'elle était ce que Quinn voulait. Elle n'allait pas nier qu'elle la voulait aussi, de la pire façon, depuis le baiser qu'elles avaient partagé au sous-sol. Elle avait réveillé quelque chose qui avait toujours été présent chez la brune.

\- **De la Terre à Quinn ?** , dit l'adolescente arrogamment.

Quinn secoua la tête,

 **\- Désolée, je me suis égarée une minute, qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ?**

Santana roula des yeux,

 **\- Tu conduis ou je conduis ?** Ce n'était pas si difficile de répondre à ce genre de question.

 **\- Tu peux conduire. Tu ne vas pas nous tuer, hein ?** , demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

Santana sortit de la cuisine et prit ses clés dans le vase posé sur le bahut,

 **\- Je suis une très bonne conductrice. Je n'ai pas eu d'excès de vitesse ou d'accident ces deux dernières années, tu es entre de bonnes mains.**

Elles mirent leurs chaussures et sortirent, toutes les deux se dirigeant vers la voiture de Santana. La brune activa la serrure, ouvrant la porte pour Quinn avant de la refermer. Le cœur de la blonde fit petit bond. Santana se glissa du côté du conducteur et démarra la voiture avant de boucler sa ceinture de sécurité. Quinn suivit son exemple et mit sa ceinture de sécurité, tandis que l'autre fille roulait vers la route.

 **\- Tu fais autre chose que le cheerleading et le théâtre** ?, demanda Quinn, rompant le silence.

 **\- Je ne fais pas de théâtre en soi, mais c'était plutôt un truc de Glee Club avec quelques joueurs de foot et des Cheerios. Je suis dans le Glee Club, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps depuis que c'est devenu le spectacle de Rachel Berry et Blaine Anderson. Mercedes est déjà partie rejoindre la chorale de Mme Corcoran avec Sugar Motta** , répondit Santana sans quitter la route des yeux.

Quinn était très impressionnée par Santana, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait faire partie à la fois du Glee Club et des Cheerios. Sue Sylvester avait toujours détesté la chorale et essayait toujours de trouver un moyen de la détruire.

 **\- Comment Sue a-t-elle pu accepter de te laisser faire partie du Glee Club en étant cheerleader ? Ce n'est jamais vraiment arrivé, à moins qu'elle ne se ramollisse.**

 **\- Non, elle ne s'est pas ramollie, j'ai secrètement promis mon allégeance au Glee Club après avoir été virée pour avoir mis le feu à un piano** , dit l'autre jeune femme nonchalamment.

La blonde ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait,

 **\- Attends, tu as mis le feu à un piano et tu n'as pas été renvoyée ? Pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ?**

 **\- Je l'ai fait parce que Sue voulait que je le fasse, en plus je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être un bon capitaine, au lieu d'être co-capitaine avec son mini clone, Becky. Je n'ai pas mis le feu, mais j'ai dirigé les Cheerios pour qu'elles arrosent le piano d'escence pendant que nous chantions avec Blaine. Carmen, une soi-disant rebelle, a allumé sa cigarette, ce qui l'a enflammé. Vraiment, ce n'est pas ma faute** , répliqua Santana en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Wow, regarde-toi en train d'essayer d'être une dur à cuire, j'ai toujours pensé que tu allais devenir une douce jeune femme,** la taquina Quinn.

 **\- La seule chose de doux chez moi ce sont mes lèvres, tu devrais le savoir** , fit la brune soudainement.

Rien d'autre ne fut dit lors de cette balade en voiture jusqu'à la fête foraine, la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre dans la voiture était la douce musique des enceintes. Les deux filles étaient chacune perdues dans leurs pensées, surtout Quinn. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Santana, la douce petite fille s'était transformée en véritable garce. La blonde faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser au corps nu de Santana, ce qui était impossible. La nuit allait être longue pour elle.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ^^**

 **Prochain chapitre sur la fête foraine x)**

 **Vos retours ? Santana en mode bitch, vous aimez ou pas ? Quinn qui prend conscience que San' a changé c'est plutôt cool, non ? Ça ne devrait pas tarder à évoluer entre elles :3**

 **Laissez une petite review, ça m'aide à continuer c :**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **\- L**


	14. Santana et Quinn vont à la foire

**Hey ! Comment qu'cha va bien ?**

 **Perso ça passe, hormis le rhume qui persiste, les soirées avec les potes et l'amas de devoirs, je résiste !**

 **Enfin bref, voici le chapitre que vous attendez désespérément. On se rapproche doucement de ce que vous espérez... :3**

 **Quinntana-Zelna : Mirchi ! c: Voilà le chapitre, tu peux souffler xD**

 **D'ailleurs je vous invite à lire sa nouvelle fic' Quinntana qui est géniale, je vous mets le lien, sinon elle s'appelle** ** **Race against the dead: a fatal destiny ? (titre extrêmement court) : s/12661108/1/Race-against-the-dead-a-fatal-destiny  
****

 ** ** **KeepHopePrincess , t'as beau être en vacances, je doute que la Normandie soit coupée du monde xD (Heu... C'est bien en Normandie hein ? Ou j'ai toujours une mémoire aussi merdique ?)******

* * *

Elles sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où Quinn paya leurs places. Santana était un peu dérangée par le fait que la blonde paye pour elle. Au final, Quinn finit par la convaincre et elles entrèrent dans la foire. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus grande que celle où la blonde emmenait Santana lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes.

 **\- Tu veux faire quoi en premier ?** ¸demanda la plus grande des deux filles.

Santana prit un air pensif pendant une petite minute,

 **\- On peut marcher un peu pour voir ce qu'ils ont comme attraction. Je ne suis pas pressé, pas de couvre-feu ce soir, tu te souviens ?** , dit-elle en poussant l'épaule de Quinn avec la sienne.

Cette dernière leva un sourcil,

 **\- Même si tu as école demain ? On devrait te ramener à la maison à un moment convenable** , dit-elle sur un ton semi autoritaire.

Elles se dirigèrent le fond de la fête foraine où se trouvaient les chevaux et le zoo, une scène avec de la musique et quelques endroits pour jouer à des jeux. Il y avait même un stand de vente de churros. Quinn regarda Santana. Elle se souvenait que l'hispanique adorait les churros et qu'elle en demandait un à chaque fois qu'elles se rendaient dans ce genre de destination.

 **\- Ils ont un stand de churros là-bas. Tu en veux un ?** , demanda la blonde.

Santana secoua la tête,

 **\- Non, pas avant que je ne monte dans une attraction, la dernière fois s'est plutôt mal finie…** , répondit-elle en se souvenant clairement avoir rendu son déjeuner sur Sam.

 **\- Ouais, tu avais vomi sur Sam, comment tu l'appelais déjà ? Je pense que c'était gruppy face ou quelque chose comme ça.** Santana avait trouvé beaucoup de surnoms à son petit-ami de l'époque.

La latina rit,

 **\- Trouty Mouth. J'ai écrit une chanson à ce sujet l'an dernier pour les régionales, mais M. Schue a dit que ça n'avait pas un sentiment assez « épique ».** Tina et elle avait plusieurs heures à composer ce morceau.

C'était au tour de Quinn de rire,

 **\- Tu as écrit une chanson sur lui ? Tu devras me la chanter un jour, comment les gens ont pu rester sérieux ?**

 **\- Je ne vais pas chanter Trouty Mouth pour toi. Cette chanson est devenue ultra sexy quand arrive le deuxième couplet.** Elle ne se remettait pas d'avoir chanté ça, Tina en avait ri pendant longtemps. **Parle-moi de ta vie à New York¸** dit soudainement la brune.

Quinn prit un air pensif,

 **\- Je suis psychologue maintenant, je travaille avec des adolescents et j'ai pas mal de succès. J'ai un joli loft sur l'Upper East Side avec une superbe vue. Tu l'adorerais, je veux dire, si tu avais la chance de visiter, tu sais sans que ce soit un voyage scolaire** , acheva-t-elle pour tenter de se constituer une couverture.

Santana ne pouvait pas rater l'occasion,

 **\- Quinn, tu m'invites à te rendre visite à New York ?** , dit-elle en tentant de cacher son excitation.

La blonde rougit,

 **\- On peut dire ça..**. Elle ne savait pas ce que Santana comptait faire après son diplôme mais elle savait qu'elle devait le découvrir.

Elles continuèrent de marcher côte à côte, les mains légèrement entrelacées. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, les deux jeunes femmes appréciaient seulement la compagnie de l'autre. Elles traversèrent le Tunnel de l'Amour et Quinn se posta devant.

\- **On y va ? Je ne suis jamais passée par là** , dit-elle en regardant Santana.

L'hispanique regarda la plus âgée avec confusion,

 **\- Moi non plus. Mais je veux bien y aller avec toi.**

Quinn tira Santana dans la queue, ne pensant pas à l'attente. Ça lui donnerait plus de temps pour parler à la brune sans que cette dernière n'adopte un comportement de garce avec elle. Pour la blonde, c'était une bonne chose de parler avec l'adolescente. Elle avait manqué tant de choses, mais désormais, elle s'était jurée de ne plus rien manquer dans la vie de la latine.

 **\- Merci d'avoir fait cette balade avec moi, ça aurait été nul d'y aller seule** , dit-elle sans même se rendre compte que sa main était toujours entrelacée avec celle de la brune.

Santana sentit la chaleur de la main de Quinn dans la sienne et dit :

 **\- C'est rien, tu as dû faire beaucoup de chose pour moi quand j'étais plus jeune, alors disons que je te renvoie la pareille.**

La psychologue voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Santana tenta de ne pas paraitre exaspérée mais elles étaient toujours interrompues par quelque chose. Elle espérait vraiment que cet appel téléphonique était important. C'était censé être leur moment ensemble, pas celui de tout le monde. Quinn lâcha la main de la latine.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Hey Miss ! Tu comptes revenir à New York ? Tu me manques** , fit la voix de Melissa à travers le combiné.

Quinn était un peu surprise,

 **\- Tu me manques aussi, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'as appelé deux fois en un jour** , demanda-t-elle.

Santana essaya de ne pas écouter la conversation, mais c'était trop dur. Elle sortit son téléphone et commença à jouer à "Words with Friends". Elle pouvait entendre la voix de l'autre femme au téléphone et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui était l'autre fille pour Quinn.

Melissa pouvait entendre un soupçon de déception dans la voix de la blonde,

 **\- Peut-être que tu m'as juste manqué. Sérieusement, je me demandais comment ça se passait avec Santana ? Je sais que ce matin, ça a plutôt mal commencé, alors je me demandais comment ça se passait…**

La blonde se demandait comment elle allait trouver un moyen de répondre sans attirer l'attention de la latine à ses côtés.

 **\- Tout va bien avec ma mère, j'aimerais qu'elle soit ici, à fête foraine avec Santana et moi. Ça aurait été une bonne occasion de passer du temps ensemble.**

Melissa fronça les sourcils à l'entente de la réponse de Quinn, elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère, mais elle finit par comprendre quand la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne mentionna Santana. Quinn était à la fête foraine avec Santana.

 **\- C'est une bonne chose, non ? Elle n'adopte pas trop une attitude d'ado ?** , demanda de nouveau Melissa.

Quinn vit que Santana s'était mise à avancer alors elle marcha à ses côtés, la gardant en ligne de mire.

 **\- La plupart du temps, oui, mais il faudra voir comment ça se passe. Je déteste vraiment couper court, mais on attend pour faire un manège. Je te verrai à mon retour la semaine prochaine** , dit la blonde à son amie.

Melissa gloussa,

 **\- T'y arriveras ma belle. Mais ne te laisse pas avoir, rappelle-toi qu'elle n'est qu'une adolescente et pas l'une de tes patientes.**

Quinn roula les yeux au commentaire de son amie; elle savait que Santana était une adolescente. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel, mais elle aurait 18 ans dans quelques jours, alors elle ne serait plus considérée comme une mineure…

 **\- Bye Mel** , finit Quinn en raccrochant. **Désolée pour ça, Melissa est une véritable emmerdeuse aujourd'hui** , s'excusa-t-elle.

Santana leva les yeux de son téléphone,

 **\- Pas de soucis. C'est qui Melissa ?** , dit-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa jalousie.

L'autre femme s'éclaircit la gorge,

 **\- Melissa est une amie de New York, nous nous sommes rencontrées par l'intermédiaire d'une de mes amies, enfin, notre amie.**

 **\- C'est bien, tout le monde a besoin d'amis, où qu'ils soient**. Elle savait que Quinn aurait des amis, peu importe où elle irait.

* * *

La file continua d'avancer et elles furent bientôt les prochaines à pouvoir monter dans l'attraction. Un membre du staff les aida à monter dans la voiturette et elles commencèrent à se déplacer lentement autour de la voie ferrée. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, mais il y avait un peu de lumière et différentes scènes prenaient place à mesure que la voiture avançait. Il y avait de la musique en arrière-plan, ce n'était pas aussi romantique que dans les films, mais c'était plutôt sympa. Elles appréciaient la virée qui se déplaçait lentement, un peu trop lentement au gré de Santana. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était descendre de cette balade, elle était assise beaucoup trop près de Quinn et sentait son parfum. C'était très léger, mais enivrant. Santana ne se souvenait pas que Quinn avait l'odeur du Twilight Woods de Bath and Body Works (parfum); elle se souvenait de son odeur de pomme et de cannelle. C'était une chose à laquelle elle allait devoir se réhabituer.

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue, Quinn ? Je veux dire la vraie raison** ?, demanda soudainement Santana, rompant le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre elles.

Quinn n'avait pas de réponse, car elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi non plus. Surtout parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Santana et qu'elle avait le mal du pays. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu tout le monde, et elle l'avait vraiment pensé lorsqu'elle avait dit à Santana qu'elle ne voulait rien rater d'autre dans sa vie.

 **\- Je suis revenue pour plusieurs raisons. Ton anniversaire, mon mal du pays, le fait que tout le monde me manque et même tout ce qui est Lima en général. New York est génial et tellement mieux, mais parfois toutes ces petites choses me manquent.** La blonde fit une pause avant de reprendre, **Tu as aussi ton diplôme cette année, et tu iras à l'université, et je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles de manquer ça.**

Santana ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, ce n'était pas une réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. Quinn était revenue à cause d'elle. Le cœur de l'hispanique fit un bond à l'entente de cette nouvelle information. Peut-être que Quinn l'aimait vraiment, mais probablement plus comme une petite sœur. Le trajet s'acheva et elles sortirent du wagon.

 **\- Je dois admettre que c'était un peu ringard, mais c'était sympa** , fit Santana en plaisantant. Ce ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça finalement.

Les deux filles commencèrent à marcher sans aucune destination particulière en tête, simplement contentes d'être en compagnie de l'autre. Elles se tenaient de nouveau les mains et Quinn ne put que remarquer à quel point celle de la brune était douce. Puis elle tenta de ne plus repenser à toutes les fois où elles se tenaient la main quand elles étaient plus jeunes.

 **\- Allons jouer à des jeux et voyons si on peut gagner des peluches, ou peut-être un poisson rouge ou les deux** , suggéra Quinn.

Santana regarda la blonde,

 **\- Ça sonne bien, montre-moi le chemin** , dit-elle en espérant pouvoir regagner un animal en peluche. Sir Snow Paw lui manquait beaucoup.

La latina s'arrêta brusquement devant le jeu de lancer des anneaux, manquant de faire tomber Quinn sur elle. Santana vit soudainement Rachel et Finn lancer des fléchettes sur les ballons suspendus au mur. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était que Rachel la voit avec Quinn. Elle n'avait pas honte, mais elle savait qu'elle n'entendrait plus que parler de ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle priait à tous les saints qui pouvaient l'entendre pour qu'ils ne la voient pas et qu'elle puisse continuer à marcher. Elle ne savait pas que le couple en question les surveillait.

 **\- Alors, tu veux jouer à quoi ?** , demanda la blonde.

Santana sourit,

 **\- Jouons au jeu du clown où tu lui tires dans la bouche** , dit-elle en pointant un groupe d'enfant attroupé.

Quinn rit,

 **\- Ce n'est pas le jeu auquel tu as joué pour gagner Sir Snow Paw ?**

 **\- Tu te souviens de Sir Snow Paw ?** , fit l'adolescente, surprise. Elle pensait honnêtement que Quinn l'avait complètement oublié.

Quinn se tourna vers Santana,

 **\- Toi, tu te souviens de Sir Snow Paw aussi ? Je l'ai installé dans mon lit, il a été d'un grand soutien au fil des ans.**

Santana essaya de ne pas croiser le regard de la plus âgée, mais ça paraissait relativement difficile quand on savait que la jeune femme était plus grande qu'elle. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle y verrait et qu'il y aurait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, du moins pas encore.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas jeté ? Tu n'as pas eu de problème à me tourner le dos à moi.**

Quinn soupira,

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas jeté parce que tu me l'as donné, et il est spécial, tout comme toi Santana. Même si j'ai perdu le contact au fil des années, j'ai toujours pensé à toi. Ta mère m'envoyait des photos et des vidéos de toi par e-mail et ça m'a rendu si fière, je me sentais proche de toi. Sir Snow Paw m'a fait me sentir proche de toi. Je sais combien tu aimais ce chien, tu l'emmenais partout où tu allais et tu me l'as donné pour que je sois en sécurité parce que de mauvaises choses arrivent parfois à New York. Je peux m'excuser jusqu'à la mort mais arrête de remettre tout le temps ça sur le tapis** , se désola-t-elle.

Santana ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne s'y attendait pas, du moins pas au milieu de cette foire et en présence d'un attroupement de gens. Elle avait peur de ceux qui auraient pu entendre la conversation, craignant que si quelqu'un voyait cela, cela se saurait au lycée. La latine regarda autour d'elle et nota que personne ne faisait réellement attention à eux, mais elle réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Quinn.

 **\- Quinn, je…** , commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

 **\- Économise ta salive Santana, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Profitons juste du reste de la soirée, d'accord ?** Honnêtement, Quinn voulait laisser tomber le sujet. Ce soir, c'était censé être amusant et un moyen pour elles de retrouver peu à peu le lien qu'elles avaient connu.

La tête de Santana commençait à lui tourner; elle ne savait pas quoi faire de la confession de Quinn. Un peu de sa détermination commença à s'effriter après avoir entendu ce que la blonde avait à dire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou triste de cette révélation. Elles continuèrent à marcher côté à côte, silencieuses, avant de s'arrêter devant la grande roue.

 **\- Sérieusement Quinn ? La grande roue ? Je croyais que c'était interdit d'être aussi naze** , taquina la brune.

La blonde roula des yeux,

 **\- C'est amusant Santana, tu pourras voir l'horizon et c'est presque le coucher du soleil à cette heure-ci. Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, à moins que tu aies le vertige.**

L'hispanique croisa les bras,

 **\- Je n'ai pas le vertige** , dit-elle, faussement boudeuse. **C'est juste que ça va super lentement, ce n'est pas excitant du tout.**

 **\- Allez Tana, on y va !** , la taquina Quinn en utilisant le surnom que lui donnaient ses amis.

Santana regarda la blonde se placer dans la file d'attente avant de la suivre à contrecœur. Rachel la regardait amusée; elle n'avait jamais vu Santana comme ça, pas même avec Brittany. Quinn était la kryptonite de la jeune hispanique. Santana se dirigea vers la file et se tint à côté de Quinn, qui regardait les gens passer.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies appelée Tana**. La brune n'était pas amusée, elle détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

Quinn rit,

 **\- Je pense que c'est un surnom mignon, beaucoup mieux que « Ma puce », tu n'es plus une gamine. Tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé quelque chose d'ecore mieux, je t'appellerai Tana, comme tout le monde.**

Santana grogna,

 **\- Tout le monde ne m'appelle pas Tana, et encore moins en public.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ça, Tana** , fit une voix derrière elle.

La latine se retourna brusquement, prête à en venir aux mains à la Lima Heights Adjacent avant de réaliser que ce n'était que Tina et sa sœur. Les traits de Santana s'adoucirent à la vue de la petite fille debout devant la chinoise.

 **\- Hey Tina** , dit-elle à la plus grande avant de s'agenouiller devant la plus jeune, **Hey Rayita del sol.**

La petite fille lui fit un grand câlin que Santana lui rendit. La latine n'aimait pas trop les enfants, mais la petite sœur de Tina, Isabella, lui avait tout de suite plu. Quinn regardait la scène devant elle. Elle se souvenait que Santana lui faisait la même chose quand elle était petite.

 **\- Salut Tana! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, quand vas-tu venir traîner avec Tina et moi ? Tu me manques** , dit la petite fille avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Santana se moqua de l'enthousiasme de la petite fille,

 **\- Tu me manques aussi gamine, tu sais quoi? Je viendrai dimanche prochain et on pourra traîner ensemble.**

L'enfant lui fit un signe de tête pour exprimer son accord,

 **\- Ok.** C'était amplement suffisant pour la satisfaire, du moins pour l'instant.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te trouve** , dit Tina à son amie avec un petit rire.

Santana roula ses yeux,

 **\- Je suis géniale, fais avec.**

Quinn s'éclaircit la gorge pour rappeler à l'hispanique qu'elle était là, faisant se retourner les deux adolescentes et l'enfant.

 **\- Désolée, Quinn** , fit Santana. **Tu te souviens de Tina ?**

La blonde sourit,

 **\- Bien sûr que oui, c'est bon de te revoir Tina. Et qui est cette jolie demoiselle avec toi ?**

L'asiatique lui rendit son sourire,

 **\- C'est bon de te revoir aussi Quinn. C'est ma petite sœur, Isabella, elle a cinq ans.**

 **\- Salut Isabella, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer** , répondit aussitôt l'ancienne baby sitter.

Isabella sourit,

 **\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer aussi, Quinn. Tu ne peux pas avoir Tana, elle est à moi.**

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire, Santana disait ça à tout le monde, plus jeune, lorsqu'elle présentait Quinn à ses amis. Elle disait toujours que Quinn était "la sienne", c'était très mignon, mais maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, la phrase prenait un tout autre sens.

 **\- Je ne vais pas t'enlever Tana** , fit Quinn avant de reprendre : **On peut la partager, puisque je ne vis plus ici, tu peux veiller sur elle pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Isabella lui fit un sourire éclatant,

 **\- Ça me parait bien, je garde Tana ici.**

 **\- Hum… Je suis juste là** , fit soudainement Santana.

Tout le monde parlait pendant que la file se dirigeait vers l'entrée du manège. Quinn apprit que Tina avait été adoptée avec sa petite sœur Isabella, qu'elle était dans le Glee Club avec Santana et qu'elle sortait avec le gamin en fauteuil roulant, Artie. Elle sut également que Tina et Santana s'étaient rencontrées l'été avant leur rentrée au collège. Pour Quinn, c'était bien de connaître les gens dans la vie de Santana, ça lui donnait moins l'impression d'être une étrangère. La blonde et la brune finirent par dire au revoir à l'asiatique et sa sœur.

Quinn arriva au manège en première, suivie de Santana. Une fois à l'intérieur, un type ferma la porte et le manège commença. Elles avaient une vue imprenable sur la ville et le coucher du soleil, le ciel était bleu, rose, violet parsemé de quelques notes orangées. C'était un très beau spectacle et Quinn était heureuse de le partager avec l'adolescente.

 **\- Je t'avais dit que ce serait magnifique.**

Santana essaya de ne pas sourire,

 **\- Finalement, tu as enfin fait quelque chose de bien, Fabray. C'est sublime.**

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé car la roue continuait à tourner lentement en rond. Santana avait l'esprit torturée, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait enfin pardonner à Quinn ou si c'était encore trop tôt. Pour la brune, l'autre jeune femme n'était là que temporairement et quand elle partirait, la réalité reviendrait brusquement et tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu lui serait repris. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer cette fois-ci. Elle décida de ne plus s'inquiéter pour ça et de simplement profiter du temps qu'elle avait, après tout, c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

 **Voilà ^^**

 **Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ou ce week-end, ça dépend si vous êtes de sales gosses ou pas x)**

 **Ciao !**

 **\- L**


	15. Santana et Quinn ont une conversation

**Hello ^^' *évite les grenades***

 **Moui… Deux mois sans publication… Je sais… Je crains.**

 **A vrai dire, depuis la reprise des cours, j'ai vraiment du mal. Les cours me fatiguent comme jamais auparavant… Mais ça n'excuse pas tout alors je vous prie de m'excuser :c**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir que même un an après avoir débuté cette traduction, des gens continuent de la suivre c : Alors cœur sur vous xD**

 **Quinntana-Zelna** **: Bah la ma vieille t'as attendu deux mois xD**

 **Elphaba** **: Merci beaucoup :D Maintenant xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La fête foraine fut une très bonne sortie pour Quinn et Santana. Cela leur avait donné l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Elles avaient fait quelques manèges de plus et avaient même joué à quelques jeux où Santana avait gagné une panthère pour Quinn et cette dernière avait gagné un tigre blanc sibérien pour Santana, un animal en peluche venant du paradis d'après ses dires.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas manger quelque chose ?** , suggéra Quinn.

Santana sourit,

 **\- J'suis partante !** Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner du matin.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous envie de manger mademoiselle ?** , demanda la blonde avant d'ajouter : **Oh et s'il te plait, ne dis pas Breadstix, j'y suis déjà allée ce midi…**

L'adolescente fit la moue,

 **\- Pour ton information, je n'allais pas dire Breadstix; je veux aller au Chili. Mais ne te méprends pas, je pourrais manger du pain toute la journée, mais les glucides à eux seuls mettraient le coach hors d'elle.**

Quinn rit, elle connaissait l'opinion de Sue Sylvester sur les glucides et autres aliments malsains. Une fois, Sue avait découvert qu'Amber et elle avaient partagé une pizza et elle les avait forcer à nettoyer les vestiaires pendant deux semaines.

 **\- Le Chili est un peu du même type que le Breadstix** , dit-elle, ne voulant pas que la cheerleader traverse une expérience similaire.

Quinn et Santana se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Rachel les stoppa. Santana s'en moquait royalement alors elle roula des yeux, elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait éviter la superstar de Broadway si elle arrivait à s'en débarrasser. Elle savait qu'elle n'entendrait plus que parler de ça demain, au lycée.

 **\- Salut Santana, c'est bon de te voir ici avec Quinn** , dit la petite brune avant de se tourner vers la blonde, **Salut, Quinn, c'est bien de te revoir dans le coin.**

Quinn sourit,

 **\- C'est cool de te revoir aussi Rachel. Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Je vais très bien, Quinn, merci de demander. Je suis avec Finn, on a rendez-vous pour que mes pères aient du temps pour eux.**

Santana ferma les yeux en poussant un petit soupir,

 **\- Un rencard à la fête foraine, le Géant Vert n'a rien trouvé de plus ringard ?**

Finn voulait dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par Rachel,

 **\- Pour ton information Santana, j'ai demandé à venir à la foire, c'est amusant et je n'y ai pas été depuis que je suis petite fille,** répliqua-t-elle sans jamais quitter la latine des yeux.

Santana regarda avec exaspération l'adolescente en face d'elle, ça lui demandait un effort surhumain de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui montrer ce que l'on faisait à ceux qui parlaient trop à Lima Heigh Adjacent.

 **\- C'est très gentil de sa part, veuillez nous excusez, on partait manger quelque chose** , grinça-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Rachel sourit,

 **\- C'était bien de te revoir aussi, Quinn, j'espère qu'on te reverra bientôt, peut-être aux sélections la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

Santana agrippa le bras de Quinn et la tira en dehors de la fête foraine, ne voulant plus entendre Rachel dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elles marchèrent jusqu' à la voiture de Santana en silence, aucune d'entre elles ne sachant quoi dire. La latine ouvrit la serrure de sa voiture dans laquelle elles entrèrent, jetant leurs animaux en peluche sur les sièges arrière.

 **\- Tu veux toujours aller au Chili ?** , demanda Quinn lorsque la brune sortit du parking.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr, du moins, si c'est toujours OK pour toi** , répondit Santana, les conduisant à leur destination.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres échanges entre les deux; la voiture resta silencieuse à nouveau, sauf pour la musique que se jouait légèrement à la radio. Quinn se demandait si Santana pensait que c'était un rencard ou pas. Elle ne devrait pas penser à des choses comme ça, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison.

 **\- Je peux te poser une question, Santana ?** , demanda soudainement la blonde.

L'hispanique ne quittait pas la route des yeux,

 **\- Tu peux me poser un million de questions, Quinn. Tu n'es pas une enfant, tu n'as pas à demander.**

Quinn réfléchit soigneusement à ce qu'elle voulait demander,

 **\- Alors tu vas aux sélections ?**

Ce n'était pas la question qu'elle voulait poser, mais elle pensait qu'elle la garderait pour plus tard, s'il y en avait une plus tard.

 **\- Ouais, c'est le plan** , fit Santana qui insultait silencieusement Rachel dans sa tête.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?,** demanda Quinn, ne voulant manifestement pas lâcher prise.

Son amie soupira,

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait important pour toi, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être ici de toute façon. Tu ne pars pas la semaine prochaine pour retrouver ta vie à New York ?**

Quinn était confuse sur la façon dont leur conversation été arrivée ici, la soirée avait été parfaite. Elles parlaient et riaient, s'amusaient et maintenant, tous ces bons moments avaient été réduits à néant. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle voulait que cette nuit se passe, elle voulait créer des liens avec Santana et purifier la relation qui les liait. Elle voulait blâmer Rachel, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de la diva.

Santana avait un processus de pensée similaire. La nuit avait été bonne, pas du tout tendue comme elle le pensait. Elle se sentait un peu moins étouffée par Quinn, qui était toujours la même, mais juste adulte. C'était la faute de Rachel; si le nain ne les avait pas arrêtées, elles n'auraient jamais été dans cette situation. Santana savait qu'elle était injuste envers Quinn, mais elle ne voulait plus être blessée.

 **\- Tu n'es pas juste Santana, je pense que je peux réorganiser mon emploi du temps pour être là. Je suis mon propre patron, ce n'est pas si difficile. Et oui, j'ai une vie à New York, mais j'ai aussi une vie ici. Je n'ai juste pas encore appris à les équilibrer** , tenta d'expliquer la blonde.

Santana expira doucement,

 **\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé des sélections. Je pensais honnêtement que ce ne serait pas important pour toi et que tu partirais la semaine prochaine, alors à quoi bon ?** , dit-elle en garant la voiture dans le parking du Chili. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité ce soir-là. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était profiter de la vie avec Quinn et du temps qu'elles passaient ensemble, car elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avant qu'elle ne reparte.

La blonde se tourna vers la latine. Elle tendit doucement la main vers le visage de la jeune-fille pour que cette dernière la regarde. Santana était têtue, mais Quinn finit par capter son attention.

 **\- Tu es importante pour moi, Santana, tout ce qui a à voir avec toi est important pour moi. J'ai tellement raté de choses pendant toutes ces années où j'ai été absente. Je ne veux plus rien rater d'autre dans ta vie, je veux être là pour tout, si seulement tu me laissais faire,** Quinn continuait à regarder la fille, ou plutôt la jeune femme, devant elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?** , finit-elle.

Santana ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ressentait tellement de choses. Juste au moment où elle replaçait des murs entre la blonde et elle-même, Quinn commençait déjà à les démolir. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle voulait dire à Quinn qu'elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle était toute petite et qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur le jour de son départ. Depuis, les choses n'avaient plus été les mêmes, mais elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à dire ça. Sans y penser, elle pressa sa joue contre la main de Quinn, lui envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

\- **Je veux que tu sois là, Quinn, plus que tout au monde** , répondit Santana, en ne quittant jamais ses homologues noisette.

 **\- Je veux toujours que tu sois là. Maintenant, mangeons parce que j'ai faim et je suis sûr que toi aussi.** Le moment était trop intense pour elle.

Le sort était rompu entre elles, et Quinn enleva sa main de la joue de Santana. Aucune des deux ne savait ce que ce moment signifiait, mais Quinn pouvait sentir qu'il y avait eu comme un changement entre elles. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir, c'était si Santana l'avait ressenti aussi?

Elle sourit,

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs de faim. Allons-y, princesse.**

Elles sortirent alors de la voiture et elles se dirigèrent vers le restaurant où elles furent directement accueillies par une serveuse qui les conduit à leur table. Cette dernière mit les menus sur la table et finit par leur dire que l'une de ses collègues serait bientôt avec elles avant de partir. Quinn prit le menu et jeta un coup d'œil, essayant de voir si un plat attirait son attention. C'était aussi une façon de ne pas regarder Santana et surtout ses lèvres pleines qui lui faisaient tourner la tête plus que raison.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu prends Santana ?** , demanda la blonde, les bonnes habitudes ne cessant jamais.

La latine posa son menu,

 **\- Je vais prendre les côtes de porc, avec les pommes de terre au four, du brocoli, des carottes et du chou-fleur.**

 **\- Ça a l'air bon, je pense que je vais prendre pareil** , répliqua la blonde en abaissant son menu.

La serveuse finit par arriver à leur table, les yeux rivés sur Santana.

 **\- Bonjour et bienvenue au Chili, je suis Faith et je serai votre serveuse ce soir. Êtes-vous prête à commander ?** , demanda-t-elle, toujours en regardant Santana.

Santana lui fit un petit sourire,

 **\- Il y a plus d'une personne à cette table et j'apprécierais que vous vous adressiez à elle aussi. Je sais que je suis la plus sexy ici, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez être impolie avec mon amie** , répliqua-t-elle en indiquant Quinn d'un signe de la tête.

Faith se redressa aux mots de la jeune fille devant elle, l'embarras prenant possession d'elle. Quinn émit un petit rire, appréciant la férocité de Santana.

La serveuse se tourna vers la blonde,

 **\- Je suis désolée, j'ai été incroyablement grossière. Je peux vous offrir un apéritif et des boissons ?**

Quinn sourit, ses yeux noisette scintillant,

 **\- C'est pas mal, mais je suis prête à commander. Je voudrais un Coca light et la demoiselle ici voudrait un Coca simple. On prendra des légumes avec supplément sauce également.**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la latine,

 **\- Tu veux commander notre repas aussi ou attendre qu'on ait l'apéritif ?**

Santana se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une moue adorable,

 **\- Passons notre commande, plus vite on aura à manger, plus vite on pourra rentrer chez nous** , fit elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Elles passèrent leur commande et elles regardèrent Faith partir précipitamment, les laissant seules. Quinn ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'être aussi cruelle mais elle avait trouvé ça amusant. Comme à l'époque du lycée… Et puis elle savait que Santana était complètement dedans aussi.

 **\- Tu es tellement mauvaise, Quinn Fabray** , plaisanta l'hispanique.

 **\- Je suis née comme ça, Santana Lopez** , répliqua l'autre en riant.

Quinn voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par le téléphone de Santana. Fichues soient ces interruptions… Cela arrivait toujours lorsque quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se produire. Elle était visiblement énervée.

" _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place"_

Quinn vit Santana décrocher son téléphone.

 **\- Allô ? Salut mama** , fit cette dernière en roulant des yeux.

 **\- Comment ça va ? Tu n'es pas méchante avec Quinn, hein ?** , demanda Maribel à sa fille.

 **\- Non mama, pas du tout. Tout s'est bien passé, en fait, Quinn et moi dînons au Chili. Comment vont papa et Tia Lisa ?**

L'ancienne baby-sitter essayait de ne pas écouter la conversation entre Santana et sa mère. Elle relâcha brusquement le souffle qu'elle retenait sans le savoir quand elle entendit Santana dire à sa mère qu'elles étaient sorties dîner.

 **\- Dis à papa que je l'aime et dit bonjour à tout le monde de ma part. Je te verrai demain. Ok, attends** , Santana tendit le téléphone à Quinn, **Mama veut te parler.**

Quinn prit le téléphone de la brune lorsque leur repas arriva. Faith lui donna un petit sourire et se retourna pour s'éloigner, roulant vulgairement des hanches. Santana commença à manger son repas, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à la conversation que Quinn et sa mère entretenaient.

 **\- Vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, prenez votre temps et tout ira bien. Je le dirai à Santana et on se verra mardi. Passez une bonne nuit et présentez mes condoléances à tout le monde. Bye!**

Elle rendit le téléphone à Santana.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ma mère a dit ?** , demanda l'adolescente.

La blonde la fixa,

 **\- Tes parents seront de retour mardi au lieu de lundi parce que ton père veut passer un peu plus de temps avec ton abuelita. Tu es coincé avec moi pour un autre jour.**

Santana sourit,

 **\- C'est bon, je pense que je vais aimer être coincé avec toi.**

Quinn sourit à son tour à ces mots et commença son repas. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette soirée se déroulait aussi bien. On aurait dit qu'elle récupérait sa Santana, celle dont elle se souvenait il y a des années, mais dans une version plus adulte. Elles parlèrent un bon moment, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre.

* * *

Le retour à la maison était silencieux, si l'on faisait exception de la radio qui se jouait doucement dans la voiture. Le dîner avait été un événement délicieux pour les deux jeunes femmes, il était absolument nécessaire. Pas de pression ou de stress, juste deux personnes qui s'amusent. Santana gara sa voiture dans l'allée. La nuit était calme et il y avait une légère brise qui soufflait, c'était une nuit parfaite même si personne n'osait se l'avouer.

Elles rentrèrent dans la maison. Quinn regarda l'horloge et revint vers Santana.

 **\- Cinq minutes avant ton couvre-feu. On dirait qu'on n'a enfreint aucune règle.**

La latine sourit,

 **\- Même si on l'avait fait, ça n'aurait rien changé. Merci pour ce soir, ça comptait beaucoup pour moi. Tu veux regarder la télé avant que je ne me couche ?**

La new-yorkaise sourit et suivit Santana dans l'escalier, sa panthère en peluche à la main.

 **\- Donne-moi une minute pour me changer et je te rejoins en bas.**

 **\- On peut regarder la télévision dans ma chambre, c'est mieux en HD et puis on sera plus à l'aise. Je veux dire, si c'est ok pour toi** , demanda Santana avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Quinn était en conflit avec elle-même. Si elles regardaient la télé en bas, elles seraient en sécurité parce qu'il y avait des fauteuils séparés. Si elles regardaient la télévision dans la chambre de Santana, elles seraient sur son lit, un lit avec des draps en satin noir et une couette noire. Elle réalisa soudain que Santana la dévisageait. Comment pouvait-elle refuser ?

 **\- Laisse-moi me changer et je t'y retrouve dans cinq minutes.**

Elle passa devant Santana et franchit la porte de la chambre d'amis.

L'hispanique entra à son tour dans sa chambre, plaça le tigre en peluche gagné à la fête foraine sur sa chaise et se changea. Elle ne voulait pas que la nuit s'achève; elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre elles ou avec elle-même. La colère qu'elle avait ressentie envers Quinn disparaissait lentement et était remplacée par quelque chose d'indescriptible, sur lequel elle était incapable de mettre un nom. Quoi que ce fût, elle n'allait pas le remettre en question. Au lieu de ça, elle suivrait son instinct et ce que ce sentiment inconnu lui dicterait de faire. Elle saisit la télécommande et grimpa dans son lit. Elle zappa les différentes chaînes jusqu' à ce qu'elle tombe sur le film " _Sex and the City"._

* * *

Quinn était prise d'une crise aux proportions épiques dans la chambre d'amis. Elle allait être dans le même lit que Santana, une chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas préparée. La partie rationnelle d'elle voulait juste rester dans sa chambre, mais l'autre partie voulait être avec la belle brune. Finalement, elle décida d'aller dans la chambre de Santana.

Santana était assise, son dos reposant contre la tête de lit, les pieds fermement encrés dans le matelas. Son short ne laissait pas vraiment place à l'imagination… Quinn tenta de se recomposer puis s'avança lentement dans la pièce.

\- **Je peux ?** , fit-elle en pointant le lit du doigt.

La belle latine sourit,

 **\- Bien sûr** , elle tapota le la place à côté d'elle, invitant Quinn à s'asseoir.

 **\- J'ai choisi Sex and the City, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.**

La blonde s'assit à côté de Santana mais laissa un peu d'espace entre elles, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

 **\- J'aime bien Sex and the City. J'étais là quand ils ont filmé certaines scènes, c'était génial,** répliqua Quinn en haussant les épaules pour se donner une certaine constance.

 **\- Sérieux ? J'ai hâte de quitter Lima, c'est mieux qu'ici. New York à l'air génial; je veux vraiment y aller.**

Quinn était d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Lima était sympa, mais la petite ville n'était rien par rapport à New York.

 **\- Il y a de bonnes universités à New York, Columbia, NYU et quelques autres, tu devrais y jeter un œil,** suggéra-t-elle.

Santana sourit,

 **\- Je le ferai.**

Elles regardèrent le film en silence, riant de temps en temps. C'était une excellente façon de terminer la soirée. Quinn regardait Santana du coin de l'œil. Elle vit que la jeune fille était étendue sur le lit, à côté d'elle, d'une manière imperceptiblement magnifique. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés. La blonde nota que le lit était étrangement doux.

 **\- Quinn ?**

Quinn tourna la tête et vit l'hispanique la regarder attentivement,

 **\- Oui ?**

Santana se lécha les lèvres,

 **\- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, tu m'as vraiment manquée. J'ai passé tellement de temps à espérer que tu reviennes, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, et maintenant tu es là. Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que j'étais importante pour toi ?**

Quinn mit l'une des mèches rebelles de la latine derrière son oreille. Quelque chose qu'elle avait fait un million de fois auparavant.

 **\- Je le pense vraiment, avec ma mère tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Tu m'as eu dès le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as tout de suite tenue par le bout du nez,** répondit doucement la plus âgée sans penser qu'elle se rapprochait de Santana. Leurs visages s'éloignèrent soudainement l'un de l'autre lorsqu'elles en prirent conscience.

 **\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur quand tu es partie et je te détestais pour ça. Les e-mails et les appels téléphoniques ont arrangé un peu les choses, mais ce n'était pas pareil** , répondit la fille aux cheveux corbeaux.

Quinn sourit, un petit air triste marquant son si joli visage,

 **\- Je suis désolée, Santana, je ne savais pas que ça te ferait autant de mal. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Je vais essayer d'être quelqu'un de meilleur cette fois-ci quand je rentrerai à New York. Tu es vraiment spéciale pour moi. Je t'aime tellement.**

Santana se mordit légèrement la lèvre, son cœur battant dix fois plus vite que la normale.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Quinn, comme jamais auparavant.**

 **\- Tu es toujours ma fille préférée ?** , lui demanda Quinn, caressant légèrement la joue de Santana.

La latina sourit,

 **\- Toujours.**

Le temps s'arrêta en un instant et personne ne sut qui avait fait le premier pas, mais Quinn fut surprise lorsqu'elle elle sentit les douces lèvres de Santana sur les siennes. Le moment qu'elle attendait était enfin arrivé et elle ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas. La langue de la blonde lécha la lèvre inférieure de Santana, quémandant l'entrée. Elle sentit ses lèvres pleines s'entrouvrir et elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de l'adolescente. Le baiser était violent et passionné, témoignant du manque qui avait perduré pendant plusieurs années. Les deux virent finalement les fameux artifices dont elles avaient tant entendu parler. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent lorsque l'oxygène devenu vital pour les deux. Elles étaient essoufflées, leurs souffles haletants s'entrechoquant, leur front se touchants. La température de la pièce avait considérablement augmenté, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

 **\- Reste avec moi ce soir…,** chuchota Santana.

Quinn sourit,

 **\- Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais.**

La plus jeune mit sa main sur la taille de la blonde pendant que cette dernière l'enveloppait de ses bras. Quinn savait que c'était mal, mais pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que cela était beaucoup trop bon pour s'en priver encore. Le film fut complètement oublié et elles tombèrent toutes deux dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà x)**

 **J'espère que vous êtes contents qu'on soit enfin arrivé à ce premier baiser, moi oui ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour donner votre avis sur l'histoire ou même la qualité de la traduction (C'est un peu dur de traduire certaines expressions purement anglaises alors je peux comprendre que le tout ne soit pas très fluide) Du moins… Si il y a toujours quelqu'un ^^'**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire de sitôt ) Allez check mes autres fics pour patienter si vous voulez x')**

 **Bye !**

 **-L**


End file.
